Oh, Mushroom!
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Elizabeth (not Lizzie) is a bit crazy. Actually, that's a bit of an understatement. This year, she's fed up with life. So far, she's run into her crush, Remus Lupin, three times and somehow made James Potter think she pranked him, and now he's out to get her. Oh, mushroom, just kill me now. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Serious as Lily Evans

_Oh, Mushroom!_ By WentToManderleyAgain

Summary: Elizabeth is, well, a little bit crazy. Actually, that's a _bit _of an understatement. This year, five million trillion ka-billion things have been attacking her and she is _fed up with it_. So far, she's run into her crush, Remus Lupin, three times, and somehow made James Potter think she pranked him so now she's convinced he's out to get her. _Please Merlin just kill me now._

XYZ

Chapter 1

"Oh, mushroom." This was _so _not my day. But you're probably confused, so let me start from the beginning.

XYZ

There must be a pea under my mattress, because I just had the worst night sleep of my entire life. My hair did not agree with me, either. It was frizzing up so bad it looked like I have a freaking afro.

My best friend, Ashley Edwards took one look at my hair before she started giggling. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"It does look pretty bad." Katie Winters said sympathetically. "Here, I'll put it in a bun for you."

"Thanks Katie," I said gratefully. "I'm awful with hair stuff like that."

She smirked. "Trust me, I know. Remember the hair fiasco of '74?"

"Katie! I was trying to block that out!"

XYZ

"Food time!" I smiled giddily as I began to fill up my plate. My other friend Leslie White raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really, Liz? Really?"

I looked up at her. "What?"

"No greeting? Just going for the food?"

I grinned cheekily. "Yup." I took a bite of my sausage. "Good morning, Leslie."

"Good morning, Lizzie."

"Don't call me that." I said through a mouthful of pancake.

Leslie wrinkled her nose. "Ew, Lizzie."

"You know it."

"That makes no sense." Ashley said.

"'Course it doesn't, Ashie Dashie."

Ashley just shrugged, used to my antics. "So, Hogsmeade is coming up." I looked up at her from my food.

"'course it is, Ash. You know that." I replied.

"Shut up, Elizabeth. I'm talking."

"Right."

"Anyway, I kind of have a date."

Immediately, I start choking. Ashley look at me, alarmed. "Crapazoids!"

"Lizzie!"

Suddenly, I stopped make noise. I couldn't breathe. Great. I could die, just because my best friend has a date. I was just surprised! Why am I being so calm about this!

"Dumbledore! McGonagall! Help! Lizzie's choking!" Leslie was screaming . . . Huh.

Black spots began clouding my vision. Then I fainted.

"Suffoco desino!"

XYZ

My eyelids started fluttering open. I sighed. "Only I would choke on breakfast because my best friend is going on a date."

"Elizabeth!"

I looked at Katie groggily. "What happened?"

Leslie let out a tiny giggle. "Sorry, but you choked on your pancakes and passed out. Dumbledore saved you."

"Really? What time is it?" I asked curiously.

Ashley smiled. "Just in time for Transfiguration."

Oh. Transfiguration was my last class of the day. As well as my second favorite. Nothing could beat Herbology, though.

My friends and I hurried down to class. "I'm sorry, professor. I was in the hospital wing. I have a note from Madam Pomfrey."

Professor McGonagall was a very stern looking lady. "Very well, Ms. Moore. But what about you three?" She asked, looking toward Katie, Leslie, and Ash.

"We were with Elizabeth. Madam Pomfrey asked us to bring her down with us when she awoke." Ashley said quickly.

"All of you?" McGonagall asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, come on, Minnie! Leave 'em alone!" Sirius Black called from his seat next to James Potter in the back.

McGonagall looked furious. "Detention, Mr. Black."

I swear to Merlin, Sirius Black and James Potter have racked up enough detentions they'll still be doing them after we graduate.

I passed James Potter on the way to my seat when suddenly his hair turned neon pink and he become covered in boils. Everyone in the class started laughing.

McGonagall's face turned red enough to rival Arthur Weasley's hair. "Ms. Moore!" she roared. Wait, what she just say? James, who was trying to turn his hair back, started glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked, shocked.

"Detention after dinner, Ms. Moore! Mr. Lupin, take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing."

I was shocked. I _never _got in trouble. I was a freaking Ravenclaw! We don't get in trouble! And how the mushroom did James freaking Potter not know how to change his hair back or get rid of the boils? _He was James freaking Potter! _Merlin, this was _so _not my day.

"Elizabeth! Pst! What did you _do?_" Ashley whisper from behind me.

"I didn't do anything!" I hissed.

"Five points each from Ravenclaw for talking, Ms. Moore, Ms. Edwards." McGonagall said before getting back to the lesson.

I slumped in my seat, tired. Dammit all to hell.

XYZ

"Hello, _Ms. Moore._" A familiar voice came from behind me on my way to detention.

"What are you doing here, Black?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh, what a warm welcome!" He said cheerily.

"Get to the point."

"Well, Ms. Ravenclaw, I just so happen to also have detention."

"Oh," I blinked. "Right."

"Anyway, I'm sorry that Minnie thought it was you who hexed James."

My eyes widened. "Was that you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe."

I groaned. "Great, thanks. You've gotten me my first detention and James Potter is possibly planning my death at this very moment."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "This is your first detention? It's your sixth year! That's kind of sad, Moore." Notice how he didn't say anything about Potter trying to kill me?

I let out a soft sigh. "Please don't call me Moore. I hate it when people call me anything but Elizabeth."

Sirius chuckled. "All the more reason, Lizzie, all the more reason."

XYZ

Okay, I seriously think someone put a pea under my mattress. I didn't sleep again, either. This is just sad. Shouldn't being tired ensure that you sleep at least a little? Oh, but _no. _Why must I defy logic all the freaking time?

This is why I'm spending my Saturday in a library. Story of my life. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. On a hard wooden chair. How is it I can fall sleep in the library but not in my own bed? There really must be a pea under there.

"Lizzie? Liiiizzzzziiiiieeeee?" a voice was next to my ear.

"Shut up." I muttered, my words slightly slurred.

"Wake up."

I groaned and lifted my head to find Sirius freaking Black's face only a few inches from mine. "Oh, mushroom. Why the Merlin are you in the library?" It was a rare sight, indeed.

He shrugged. "I'm looking for Remus. Have you seen him?"

"Do I look like I've seen him?"

"No, not really," he smiled cheerfully and sat down. "Why are you sleeping in here, by the way?"

"Because for the past two nights I haven't been able to fall asleep. I think someone must have stuck a pea under my mattress or something."

Sirius just looked confused.

"The princess and the pea? Really? Nothing?"

"Anyway," Sirius began to change the subject not so subtly. "Why do you randomly say mushroom?"

"It's my replacement for some curse words."

"When did you start doing that?"

"Third year."

"Oh."

"Yup yup, gus-gus."

Sirius just looked at me. "Is that another weird Lizzie thing?"

"Yeah, pay no mind." I said, not bothering to correct him on the name.

"It's dinner time." Sirius informed me. "My stomach just told me."

"Goodie." I got up from the table, almost immediately running into someone. My books went flying out of my hands. Only me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." Wow. This guy must be nice. I had practically shot up out of my seat.

"Nice, Lizzie Bizzie." Sirius chuckled. "Oh, hey Moony! I've been looking for you!"

Confused, I looked up. "Oh, mushroom."

"Hey, aren't you that girl who started choking in the middle of breakfast and fainted?" Remus Lupin asked me.

I think my face just turned 17 different shades of red. One for each year I've been alive. This was the first words Remus Lupin has ever said to me since first year when I was his Potions partner. Which is an awfully long time ago, may I remind you. I've had a crush ever since we were partnered. Six. Years. So basically just about forever.

"Erm, yeah." smooth, Elizabeth. He's sure to fall in love with you now.

"I'm Remus Lupin." he smiled kindly.

"I know." he seriously doesn't know who I am? We were potions partners in first year and we're both prefects. I know he keeps to himself and his friends, but that's just sad.

"And you are?" oh. I forgot to finish.

"Lizabeth Moore." Sirius replied for me.

I glared at him before turning to Remus. "Elizabeth Moore. R-Ravenclaw prefect. I was your p-potions partner in f-first year."

Remus blushed a little.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Lizzie, you're a prefect?" Sirius looked surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Does no one realize this?"

"Oh, Lizzie, darling, I realized this." an arm slung over my shoulder. I turned to find Ash there.

"Of course you realize this. You share the same dorm as me. I'd pity you if you didn't know." I rolled my eyes and shrugged her off.

"Anyway, Elizabeth, I came to find you to bring you to dinner. Come."

My eyes light up. "Dinner! Chip chip cheerio dear friends!" I cried before racing Ashley out of the library.

XYZ

"Lizzie love!" I jumped in surprise.

"Merlin, kill me now." I muttered under my breath. "Yes, Sirius, darling?" I turned to find him and his groupies.

"There's my favorite female Ravenclaw 6th year prefect!" he cried, as they advanced.

I really wish you could apparate on Hogwarts grounds. As much as I love seeing my crush of six years, I do not delight in seeing Sirius Black. I was not a big fan. Sure, I didn't hate him. Well, not completely. But I hate how he's such a womanizer. Yet it appears he has adopted me as his newest pet. Joy.

I shook my head at his antics, my loose black curls slapping the side of my neck. "I'm the only person in Hogwarts who fits that description." I pointed out.

Sirius waved me off. "So, we are here to invite you to eat dinner with us."

I raised an eyebrow. "All of you?"

"Except James." Sirius paused. "And Peter. And Remus." I winced inwardly. Of course Remus wouldn't want to eat dinner with me. He's only speaker to me five times in his life!

"No thank you." I said stiffly.

"Lizzie!" Sirius whined.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Lizzie." I growled.

"Elizabeth, put your wand away now!"

Of course. Leslie has to ruin all my fun. So, I turned to glare out her.

"Jeez Louise, Elizabeth. What has been wrong with you lately?"

"Someone stuck a pea under my bed."

Sirius eyes widened. "Someone actually did that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, moron. No, someone decided to put a bunch of pebbles under it."

Leslie raised an eyebrow. I'm jealous that she can do that. "Are you being Elizabeth again, or a Lily?"

"A Lily." I responded.

"Oh. She's telling the truth." Leslie directed to the boys.

"What do you mean by being an Elizabeth or a Lily?" James suddenly piped up.

"A Lily is serious. An Elizabeth is goofy. In reference to our very own Elizabeth Moore and Lily Evans. They used to live across the street from each other, you know."

"Really?" James asked. Oh, Potter. Its kind of sad and obvious that he's in love with her.

"Well, chip chip cheerio, I'm off to the library!" I said brightly before skipping off. Thank Merlin for my normally bubbly personality or that might have been awkward!

Oh, books, books, books. La, la, la, la, la! Library, library, library, la, la, la, la, la!

XYZ

"Oh he's a jolly good fellow, Oh he's a jolly good fellow, Oh he's a jolly good felloooowwww! That nobody can deny!"

I continued humming straight to my friends. "Hello dear servants!"

They just kept eating. I love how my friends are so tolerant on me. Just as I was bringing my leg over the bench, someone tripped over my foot.

"Oh, mushroom!" I cursed. "I'm so sorry!" I began apologizing as I brought my leg back from straddling the seat.

"It's fine Elizabeth." oh. It's Remus. Of course. This is the second time in two days that I've tripped or ran into my crush. Merlin was be out to get me. I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"I-I'm really sorry." oh great. Now I'm stuttering. Well done, me.

"I was coming over by order of Sirius to drag you to the Gryffindor table."

I blinked. "I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're his new friend."

I frowned slightly. "No."

Remus shrugged and walked away as I sat down.

"Elizabeth Lily Moore, please tell me you just rejected an invitation to sit with the Marauders." Katie hissed.

"I did. So what?"

"Sirius is my date to Hogsmeade!" Ashley whispered to me.

Wow. "Seriously?"

"As Lily Evans."

"Wow." I paused for a second. "Wait, then why don't you just ask if you can sit with them?"

Ashley holds her head in her hands. "Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. When will you ever understand?"

I shrug. "When Peter Pettrigrew realizes the only reason he can't levitate things is because he flicks before he swishes."

Leslie looked at me. "But that's a first year spell."

"I know." oh, Leslie. She's our Hufflepuff friend, so she wasn't there when Pettigrew messed up the spell.

Leslie nodded her head. "Okay."

"So, I've got to go. I have an obnoxious about of transfiguration homework." I sighed. "Three rolls of parchment. Already. I can't believe we just got back from summer vacation."

"Bye." they chorused.

"Bye, bye miss American pie." I sang under my breath. As I passed Xenophilius Lovegood, a boy a I had a crush on in third year, he stood up and nearly ran into me.

Merlin, what is with me and nearly running into people?

XYZ

A/N: Hey, hope you liked it. That's the first chapter of Oh, Mushroom! I know my writing isn't that great, but I'm hoping it'll improve a lot over this story. I'm hoping to update weekly but I can promise anything when we get into late August. That's when school starts for me. Please review, I love criticism.

Love, Manderley

PS: I don't know if the Latin is correct. But it should be suffoco – choking and desino – stop.


	2. Chapter 2: Defying the Laws of Physics

Chapter 2: Defying the Laws of Physics, One Bookcase at a Time

A/N: SURPRISE! I'm early. But don't get used to it. I was really excited to already have 5 reviews. It's new to me. Thank you SO much, La La Looney, Mabel, kiralol101, AikoRose, and ECO-DaliasKuro for reviewing.

-Manderley

XYZ

Detention.

Dun dun dun.

As of today, I'm pretty sure Sirius is breaking Potter's record for most detentions. Ever. This is a lot. It's going to be pretty hard for future students to beat. I'm surprised neither Potter nor Sirius have been expelled yet. I suppose it's only a matter of time.

"Today, you are to polish the trophy room."

I blinked. That's it? Polish the trophies? That's a bit anti-climatic. I was hoping for something a bit more... Creative.

"Without magic."

Had I been a snobby pureblood who has never cleaned something without magic in their entire life, I would think that's the catch. But you see there is this funny little part where I'm not, and I used to do all that daily up until I turned 11. After that, I did it whenever I was home. So, quite frankly, I don't really care.

I shrugged. "Rightie-o."

McGonagall gave me a weird look. Which I don't really get. Aren't teachers not supposed to judge students? Because I'm pretty sure she just judged me. She had a very judging look on.

"Tootle loo!" I called after her. I honestly don't get why she thinks I'm weird. Puh-lease.

I was busy scrubbing a trophy for a mister Tom Riddle for special services to the school. I wonder what that's for. I should get one of these. I amuse everybody. Shouldn't that count?

Anyway, I was busy scrubbing that trophy when a certain Mister Black came in.

"'ello!" I said cheerfully.

"What are you so cheerful about?" he asked, sitting down.

"This is easy peasy." lemon squeezey!

He nodded. I looked over at him, while moving to another trophy, as Tom Riddle's was sparkling.

"Why aren't you working?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "You aren't going to make me do all the work, are you?"

"If you insist."

"Merlin, no. You are going to work." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged, picked up a rag, and walked to a trophy across the room. Huh. That was easy. Maybe a little too easy?

A few minutes later, I looked up and saw Sirius standing in the same spot he was earlier, whispering into his sleeve. The only word I could hear him say was "James."

Well. What do ya know? Not only is Sirius Black gay for James Potter (because come on, like you never guessed) he also is pretending his sleeve is Potter! Oh, and he is clearly certifiably insane. But that's not relevant.

I could feel my lips twitching, trying to keep myself from laughing. This is extremely hard, mind you.

Suddenly, I couldn't keep it in. I burst out laughing hysterically. To the point I couldn't stand up anymore. I was kicking my legs up in the air I was laughing so hard.

Okay, so maybe I'm overacting a little. But come on, if you saw a guy whispering into his sleeve and mentioning the name of his "friend," how hard would you be laughing? Maybe not as hard as I am, but still pretty hard, right?

Sirius looked over, alarmed. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I knew you were insane! And gay for Potter!" I cried after gasping for air.

"What? No, I'm not."

"To which one?" I asked, still lying on the floor.

"Both."

I wrinkled my nose. "Then why were you talking about Potter to your sleeve?"

"You saw that?"

I snorted. "Duh. I'm not blind. It's hard to not notice the crazy guy in the corner."

"I'm not crazy."

"Well, then why were you talking into your sleeve?"

Suddenly I heard a loud whisper of "Padfoot!"

"No way..." I whispered, getting up and running toward Sirius. I grabbed his left arm and began searching his sleeve. Nothing.

Wait, wrong arm. I grabbed the other arm and soon enough I pulled out a mirror. With Potter's face in it.

Weird.

"So, you're gay for Potter?" I asked. I know I'm right. I refuse to be wrong.

"No. Why would come up with that because of a mirror?"

"Well, it's that or it's some kind of . . . By George, I think I've got it! It's a two-way mirror!" I cried excitement clear in my voice. "How did you find one of these?"

"I can't tell you how."

I pretended to make my lip quiver. I widened my dark brown eyes, successfully completing my puppy dog face.

"Sorry, not going to happen."

I looked away. "Rats, foiled again." I handed him his mirror back, regretfully. "Here's your mirror."

"Your detention is over, Mr. Black, Ms. Moore." Suddenly, McGonagall's voice came from the door way.

XYZ

The library. I swear I spend most of my time in here. Because I like books. A lot. However, I'm more of a fiction kind of gal. So naturally sometimes I just sit in there and read my muggle books. I used to, after all, consider myself one.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

I looked up from my book. "Oh, h-hello, R-Remus." I stuttered, heat rushing to my cheeks. Dammit.

He smiled, and I felt my knees start to knock together. Mushroom. Why, oh why must he be so _handsome? _Merlin.

"What are all these?" he asked, looking at my piles of books on the table.

"M-my books to r-read this year." Good job, Elizabeth. You only stuttered twice in 6 words. That's almost a whole sentence!

"That's an awful lot of books to read." He said, sitting down across from me. I looked at my pile questionably.

"Not really. It's only 10 books. A book each month, you see. And I'm already almost d-done with this one." Yes! Only once! Though I was talking about books, and I never stutter when talking about those . . .

"True. But it is our sixth year, so you may not have much time to read, with NEWTs next year." He smiled. Swoon.

"I suppose." Not once! Though it was only two words, so I guess that doesn't really count. Oh, mushroom, I must be grinning like a mad woman! I'm surprised he hasn't already made up some excuse and run away!

"So, what are you reading?" Yeah, sure, humor the crazy girl. Must be why he's smiling so much. He's thinking about how hard everyone is going to laugh when he tells them about this. Urgh. Hopefully, at least Sirius will leave me alone. He's okay and all, but he can really get annoying.

"Um, Elizabeth?" Oh. Mushroom. I forgot to respond. Oops.

"R-Rebecca." Oh. My. Merlin. It was _one word._ One word. And I stuttered. What is _wrong _with me?

"You like muggle books?" he looked surprised.

"Well, there isn't exactly an abundance of good wizard fiction." I pointed out. Go me! I didn't stutter once!

"That's true."

"Plus, I grew up around this stuff. It r-reminds me of home." I smiled. My dad was the one who bought me this book, actually. My favorite movie was based off it, so he thought I would like to read it. He was right.

"You're muggleborn?" For some reason, he looked surprised.

"Y-you couldn't tell?" I find this kind of funny. One of the smartest people in our year, but he couldn't tell I was muggleborn. I thought he was half-blood?

"No."

I sighed. "C-can I get b-back to my reading?"

He smirked. Swoon. Again. "No." Must. Control. Drool.

I lean back into my chair. Unfortunately, it must have been a little forceful because all of a sudden I was toppling backwards with a crash. My chair fell on top of me as I slammed into a bookcase. Defying the laws of physics (though I shouldn't be surprised considering I go to a school of magic, so anything is possible, really), the bookcase wobbles and lands on top of me. Cue blacking out. And SCENE.

XYZ

"Liiiiizzzzziiiieeee? Liiiiizzzzziiiiieeee... Wakey, wakey... Time to shine..."

"I suggest you don't call Elizabeth that. She hates it. Or Liz. Or Beth. Or any other variation of her name."

That's true, I thought to myself. I hate being called Lizzie. Or Moore. I opened my eyes and I sat up immediately. Unfortunately, that caused pain to shoot around my head.

"Mushroom..." I moaned. "Stupid laws-of-physics-defying bookcase." Ashley looked at me concerned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I just had a bookcase fall on me. How do you think?" I glared at her, clutching me head.

"Okay, so she's feeling better. She always uses sarcasm when she isn't in too much pain." She smiled, relieved.

"Hey Lizzie!"

Why me? Why couldn't Sirius pick someone else to bother?

I smiled weakly. "Hi." And why is this the second time I've ended up in the hospital wing in four days? I'm not normally _this _accident prone! True, I'm not exactly graceful, but this is just abnormal.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Oh, it's Remus. Oh, mushroom, it's Remus Lupin! And I probably look awful! Shiitake mushroom. Hey, it's a rare occasion, okay? I'm allowed to be a little extreme in my curse words.

"Erm, h-hi."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and gave me a we'll-be-talking-about-this-later look.

"Out! Out! Too many people!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. Apparently her laxness from when I choked has sufficiently disappeared. "Ms. Moore needs her rest!"

As all _three _people exited, I asked Madam Pomfrey what was wrong with me.

Apparently, I have a few cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion so I'll be sore for the next few days. Huh. I didn't even notice. I guess Remus Lupin can do that to you. With a heavy sigh, I sank into my pillows. I wasn't even tired.

XYZ

Apparently I was wrong, because I fell asleep fairly easily. I blame the stress. Or the pea under my bed. Or, you know, the dreamless sleep potion Madam Pomfrey forced down my throat. But I think that's the least likely. Humming, I skipped out of the hospital wing. Apparently being assaulted by a bookcase has not changed my perkiness level. This is very high, mind you.

"Chip, chip, cheerio!" I sang, skipping towards my dear friend Leslie.

"Heya, Lizzie." She looked at me wearily.

"I'm ignoring that."

"Clearly, you aren't. Otherwise you wouldn't have responded." Katie pointed out cheekily.

"Psh." I laughed her off.

"So, how are you feeling, Elizabeth?" Leslie smirked. "After the book shelf fell on you."

Katie hid a snort. "I still can't believe that happened."

"What? You _know _I'm no swan."

"Trust us, Liz, we _know."_

Maybe I should just give up on the whole Elizabeth not Lizzie thing. They're clearly not listening. "Will you stop that?" I huffed.

"Whatever, Elizabeth."

I beamed. "Thank you."

"Come on, Elizabeth. Dinner time."

I could tell my eyes lit up because my friends started laughing. "Food time!"

XYZ

I fell face down on my bed. "Sleepy time."

"Oh, no you don't!" Ashley cried, grabbing my arm and pulled me up.

"Yeah, wake up or I'll call you Lizzie everyday for the rest of our lives." Leslie threatened.

I scoffed. "So? You already do."

Leslie frowned. "Point taken."

"We want to know about your obvious crush on Remus. I can't believe you haven't told us about it yet!" Ashley whined. Katie nodded from behind her.

I sat up carefully.

Ashley had an evil glint in her eye. "Spill."

XYZ

A/N: I was trying to make this chapter 2,300 words, but I thought this was the perfect spot to end it. I hope you like it either way. Please review!

-Manderley


	3. Chapter 3: The Tapestry

Chapter 3: The Tapestry

A/N: So, when I created this story, I had a couple of scenes in mind. One of these scenes are in this chapter. I just don't know if I did it justice. I hope you like it either way. Please don't get too used to the frequent updates. Starting August 25, they'll be weekly. That's it, except for rare occasions.

Thanks to: Kiralol101, Mabel, Nizuna Fujieda (gosh, I hope I spelled that right!), and justawriter33 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not the movie/musical "How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." (this chapter is stuffed with these references.) Basically, anything you recognize. I do own Elizabeth Moore, Ashley Edwards, Katie Winters, and Leslie White.

XYZ

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"First year?"

"I can't believe you've never told us!"

"Jeez, Elizabeth."

"Shame."

"At least she has the decency to look sheepish."

I blushed, and gained an interest in my blue and bronze bed covers. Humming the tune of "Rosemary," I fiddled with the corner of the bed sheet.

"Earth to Elizabeth." Leslie snapped in my face. This was one of the nights were Leslie slept over at our dorm. "Ah, there she is." she smiled, and leaned back against my bed post.

With a small smile, I observed my three friends.

Leslie looked like that all-American girl, even though she was German. She had her long, light blond hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head. One price fell out, following the stitching of her soft yellow tank top. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with joy. Her slightly upturned nose had a sprinkling of freckles and black rectangular glasses resting upon it. The left corner of her lip was upturned slightly. Her black pajama pants clad legs were splayed off the end of my bed.

Katie was sitting "Indian style" next to me. Her hair was in a short, dark brown bob. She has beautiful, bronze skin and light brown eyes the color of cookie dough, slightly crunched up from her wide smile. Her blue sweater was sliding just slightly off her right shoulder.

Ashley was a knock out. She often made me feel so insignificant. She had amazing, wavy long dirty blonde hair. Her lips always seemed to be upturned in a smirk. She had large emerald eyes, with long, thick lashes. True, she had to put mascara on daily because of her blonde eyelashes, but her eyes still stood out. A bit of her hair fell into her eyes, but she didn't notice. Not only was her face beautiful, but she had an amazing, curvy body too. It was no wonder why Sirius was going to Hogsmeade with her.

"Anyway, Elizabeth, what are you going to do about your one and true love?" Katie giggled.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'd hardly call him that."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're Elizabeth. But that doesn't mean you should just sit around waiting." Ashley pointed out.

"What do you suggest? I go up to him and snog the daylights out of him?" I said sarcastically. "No! He probably already thinks I'm crazy!"

"Well, you kind of are." Leslie said, clearly trying to say it as delicately as possible."

"Leslie!"

"What! You know you agree!"

"It's alright." I said. "I am."

"Enough with the arguing about insanity. We all know none of us can hope to get rid of it. Onto the topic." Ashley narrowed her eyes and held up her hands.

"Well, if she does do something, she should start small... We all know Elizabeth has problems with... Well, speaking."

"That's true. Maybe she should just start with not stuttering or being overly nice?" Ashley asked.

Leslie nods. "She has to regain composure around him."

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Katie snorted. "She's a bumbling mess."

Don't I just have such great friends?

XYZ

Sometimes I hate Leslie.

She has decided it is her mission this year to make me talk to Remus all. The. Time. It's crazy! Why me? And why does Leslie appear to have a Remus-dar? Because no normal person can have me run into him this many times.

"Oh, hey Remus!" Leslie cried. I really should stop hanging out with that girl.

"Hello, Leslie, Elizabeth."

Merlin, he probably has a thing for her, now. Who wouldn't? She's gorgeous, and nice. And now I'm being insecure. Great. Thanks, Remus Lupin, for turning me into a teenage girl.

"Er, hi." cue blushing. I hate him.

"Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" Leslie smirked, and skipped off to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Awkward..." I mumbled under my breath.

He smiled. "I've been looking for you." Really? "The Head Boy asked me to tell you that we have patrols together next week." Oh. Oh, wait. Patrols. With Remus Lupin. Merlin really must hate me.

"Okay." yes, I am indeed an intelligent person. I forgive you for not realizing this, yet.

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Well, then I should go." I walked away slowly, hoping that maybe Remus would stop me and say something. No luck.

XYZ

Later that day, Leslie was on the Remus hunt, and dragging me along with her.

"Suddenly there is music, at the sound of your name!" I sang goofily. One of my favorite musicals is "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying," and Rosemary was my favorite song.

"Oh, shut up, Lizzie." Leslie laughed.

"What?" I asked confused, when suddenly I heard a voice behind a tapestry. "What the mushroom is that?" I hissed at Leslie.

Leslie quirked an eyebrow. "I have no clue." She whispered back. I strained my ears to hear what the males were saying.

"You're saying you don't like her?" voice one said. Let's call him Gary.

"No, I'm not saying that." Voice two said. Let's call him J. Pierrepont Finch. Don't judge me. I have that musical on the brain, okay?

"Then what _are _you saying?" Gary asked.

"I-I don't know. I do like her. Just not like that." J. Pierrepont Finch responded.

Gary sighed. "What do you think about her, then?"

"I think she's pretty."

"You think she's pretty?" Gary asked, his voice incredulous.

"What, you don't?" J. Pierrepont Finch seemed surprised.

"Of _course _I think Lizzie's pretty. But you know, that girl Ashley, she's gorgeous." Huh? Are they talking about me and Ash?

No response from J. Pierrepont Finch.

"Anyway, we have to go. Dinner is soon." Gary suddenly said.

"Shoot!" I hissed. "Go, go, go!"

Leslie and I started running away as quietly as we could.

"Oof!"

"Oh, mushroom!" I shrieked, falling to the floor.

"Oh, hi, Remus." Leslie said sweetly. Of course _she _didn't fall. Stupid balanced people. Why is it always the short kids who fall all the time?

I looked up. "Hi."

He chuckled. "Hi. On your way to dinner, I suppose? You really must be hungry to be running that fast."

"Oh, um, I g-guess." I hesitated. Apparently, we were running in the direction of the Great Hall. I guess you really should pay attention to where you're going.

Remus smiled kindly. "Sirius also gets very hungry." Did he just compare me to Sirius? Oh my Merlin, he did! Who _does _that? Who compares girls to their best mates? Now it's obvious he isn't into me. Oh. Where did Remus go?

"Lizzie?" Leslie waved a hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at her.

Leslie snorted. "You went all Lizzie on us, and stopped responding. I was considering taking you to the hospital wing."

I blushed. "Oops. Does he think I'm crazy now?"

Leslie sighed condescendingly. "Oh, Elizabeth, darling, he already thought you were crazy. This just . . . _Confirmed _it."

"Thanks, Leslie." I said sarcastically.

"Welcome!"

XYZ

A/N: Hey, look, plot! But the shortest chapter yet. Ouch. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review? I liked this chapter, just because I wrote the dreaded scene way better than I expected. The scene I have been planning was the one where Elizabeth and Leslie over heard people talking behind the tapestry. Also, are my descriptions okay? I'm not a very description-y person. Is anyone reading this? If you are, please type rose at the end of your review. This should be funny. For me. And please make tomorrow great for when I check my email? Reviews make me type faster!

-Manderley


	4. Chapter 4: Commencing Plan B

Chapter 4: Plan B Commences

A/N: Thanks to my brand new beta, justawriter33! Though I don't get why she would want to do with my craziness. But whatever. She offered. Though I don't think she actually expected me to take her up on it.

There was a huge storm in good ol' Chicago, and my basement flooded. Yeah. So I had to clean up. Then I got sick, so this chapter might not be up to my usual funniness standards. Please forgive me.

XYZ

I was humming to myself while picking out my clothes for the Hogsmeade trip. Just singing random things while twirling around the dorm. Why I was in such a good mood, I did not know. But who cares? Hogsmeade was a great break from life.

I finally decided on my sponge shirt (yes, I have a shirt with a picture of a sponge on it) and plain jeans.

"Elizabeth! Hurry your arse up!" Katie yelled.

"I'm ready! Hold your horses!" I replied, running down the steps.

"Finally," Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What are you _wearing?" s_he asked, looking down at my clothes, clearly appalled. I opened my mouth to respond, but she just held up a hand. "Being late to Hogsmeade is worth fixing you up. I thought you wanted to Remus to like you." She muttered this under her breath, clearly not meaning for me to hear. "Come on."

XYZ

I stared at myself in the mirror. My curly black hair fell loose, brushing my shoulders. My dark brown eyes actually looked like they did close up, as opposed to black from far way. This is new. Katie had also added a pink tint to my lips, and bit of color to my cheeks. Like I actually need some _more_. She dressed me up in an emerald green sweater, which actually showed that there was something _under _it, which I usually try to hide. I don't like popping out, 'kay? She let me keep my worn out jeans, though, but not my boots.

"You're already short enough. It just makes you look shorter." Love you too, Katie. It isn't _my _fault I'm only 5' 2". Blame my mom, Mrs. 5' 1". Not my dad, because he's 6' 4", which is so unfair.

"Looking good!" Katie grinned, admiring her handiwork. "So, let's go."

XYZ

Mmmm…. chocolate. I had just left Honeydukes, and was considering going to the Three Broomsticks. By myself. Because Leslie abandoned me to go talk about nargles or something with Xenophilius Lovegood, and Katie was having a stimulating conversation with a George Bell. I have no idea who he is.

"Hello."

"Ah!" I shrieked, jumping a foot in the air.

"Oh, sorry." I looked to the source of the voice to find a very handsome boy. I think he was in my year . . . Oh! I remember now! Michael Davies!

"Oh! Hi!" I chirped.

His lip twitched. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"You already said hello."

"I know."

"Um, alright."

"So, how are you on this fine day?"

Was he trying to be suave? If he is, then he's failing epically.

I quirked my eyebrows. "Fine."

You'd think he'd give up trying to talk to me, but no. He just keeps talking.

"Would you like to head down to the Three Broomsticks with me?" he asked politely.

"Um, sure. Why not?"

_What in the name of Merlin am I doing?_

XYZ

Michael is surprisingly fun. He's a good person to talk to.

"So, how are your classes going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Meh. Herbology has been great, potions not so much, and I completely forgot why I decided to take Astronomy." I giggled slightly.

He chuckled. "I thought you liked the stars."

I fiddled with the edge of my jacket. "I do. I just don't like learning about planets."

He raised an eyebrow. I guess he can do that too. Damn him. "Isn't learning about the planets a large part of astronomy?"

I waved him off. "I know, I just realized how much _I don't care__._"

He laughed. I blushed. Well, this is new. "Couldn't you drop it?"

I scoffed. "Oh, please. Like McGonagall would even _consider _letting me do that. 'Well then, you shouldn't have picked that subject,' she would say. Before killing me."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Why wouldn't she? Besides, I think she would have preferred Katie to have become prefect, not me. It would be like killing two birds with one stone." I paused for a second. "Semi-literally."

He started laughing again. Hmm, he should do that more often. "She probably doesn't want to _kill _you."

"Maybe mortally harm?"

"Yes, but not _kill._"

I started giggling. Oh, great. I sound like a little school girl with a crush.

"Elizabeth?" a confused voice asked. I turned around and found Ashley and Sirius standing there. I smiled brightly.

"Hey, guys. This is Michael Davies. Michael, this is Ashley Edwards and Sirius Black."

Michael smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Nice to meet you, too," she replied calmly, but still gave me a look.

"Well, Ashley and I were just going..." Sirius said, looking awkward. Whoa. That's really new.

"Right. Chip, chip, cheerio," I said, turning back to Michael. "How have your classes been?"

"I think my Muggle Studies teacher is determined to make sure that none of us pass," he replied.

"Really? Why would you think that?"

"She really only skims the material. Doesn't take the time for the people who take longer to catch on. Like me."

I smiled slightly. "Well, I could help you with that. I'm muggleborn myself, so I know plenty about that stuff."

"You could? That's great!" Then he leaned forward, held up a fork, and asked me like a certain Arthur Weasley had asked me six years ago, "What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

. . . I like him.

XYZ

"Elizabeth Lily Moore, what the Merlin did you think you were doing?" Ashley hissed.

I looked at her, affronted. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean? You were all over Michael Davies! I thought you liked Remus!"

I hushed her. "Quiet down, someone might hear you," I whispered. "And I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't _all over _Michael."

Ashley pointed her hair brush at me. "Don't you hush me. And this calls for a girls meeting." She declared walking towards my owl, Freya. She pulled out an envelope, wrote "Leslie" on it, wrote a quick note, and sent Freya along.

"Don't you think you could have asked me to use Freya?" I asked, slightly amused.

Ashley gave me a look. "Why would I do that? I'll be right back; I have to go find Katie."

I sighed, and lay down on my bed. I don't really get why me hanging out with Michael Davies was such a big thing. True, he's pretty cute. And nice. Besides, since when has Remus Lupin really even given me the time of day? Why bother? Next thing I know, Leslie, Ash, and Katie were marching in and sitting on the perimeter of my bed and pulling the curtains closed. Katie did a quick charm so no one could hear us.

"So, we gather here today-" Ashley began before Katie cut her off.

"Where are we? At a wedding? Let's just get to the order of business. Elizabeth going out with another guy."

"We weren't on a date!" I objected.

"It certainly looked like it," Ashley pointed out.

"But it wasn't!"

"Doesn't matter. Lupin probably thinks Michael is your boyfriend," said Leslie.

"This isn't going according to plan. We need a strategy. We weren't expecting this," Ashley said.

"Dear, Merlin. This isn't a war plan, Ash! This is my life!"

Ash waved me off. "We could work this to our advantage. Liz, become friends with Remus."

I paused. "Wait, what?"

"You can go on a date with Davies if you want. That's not important. Become friends with Remus." Ash was now directly talking to me. Her emerald eyes were looking straight into my brown ones.

"But I can barely say a whole sentence around him!" I protested.

"Doesn't matter. Do you want him to like you or not?" Ashley asked.

I nodded.

"Then just trust me."

XYZ

"Hullo, Remus." I will not stutter. I will not stutter.

He looked up and smiled at me, a bit of sandy brown hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked politely, motioning to the chair.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"What are you doing here this fine evening?" he asked, still not looking down at his book.

"W-well, I was bored." That was seriously the only thing I could come up with.

He smiled again. "So you went to the library."

I shrugged, running a finger along the edge of the table.

He closed his book. "Is there something bothering you?"

I looked up, a piece of hair falling into my eyes. I brushed it away before responding, "No, just wanted to see if I could find someone to talk to." Hey, I didn't stutter at all!

Remus' smile grew. "Of course."

"So, what's up?" I grinned brightly. "Other than me interrupting your studies, o-of course."

"Nothing interesting." His grin turned to a smirk. "Other than you interrupting my studies, of course."

I blushed. Was he teasing me? It seemed like it. Face, _calm down_. Literally, preferably.

"R-right."

Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you have a stuttering problem?"

Oh, mushroom. I can't believe he noticed. I felt my face erupt in flames. Shoot. "Uh, um, I guess." Well, what was I supposed to say? No, you just make me flustered?

"You could go see Madam Pomfrey about that. Or Professor Slughorn. Either might know of something that cures it," he replied.

Well, I need to get rid of this stuttering problem. And fast.

XYZ

"How did talking with Lupin go?" Katie asked.

"It went pretty well, ignoring the part where he suggested I get help for my stuttering problem," I responded, looking up at the blue curtains surrounding my bed.

Katie paused. "Really? He asked that?'

"Yup."

"Huh. Hey, Ash, _is _there a way to magically get rid of her stuttering problem?" Katie asked.

"There might be. I'll go check."

XYZ

"I'm sorry, dear. The potion has to have 24 hours to take effect," Madam Pomfrey explained. I sat on a bed in the hospital wing, disgruntled.

Leslie winced. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't think that would happen."

I took out my white board and wrote, "You didn't _think_ about the side effects?" I pointed it at her.

"I didn't _mean _to."

I soundlessly huffed and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lizzie?" Sirius Black's voice came from the other end of the hospital wing. I turned and glared at him and Potter, Remus, and Pettigrew. Of course, Sirius never goes anywhere without his posse.

"Well, a spell went wrong and now she won't be able to talk for 24 hours." Leslie blushed.

Sirius looked happy. Damn him.

"Really? Cool!"

I wrote on my board, "Shut up Sirius."

He frowned. "Why does she have a white board?" He asked Ashley.

She looked over at me. "So she can communicate."

"Oh. I liked silent Lizzie."

I was tempted to chuck my white board at him, but then he really would have a silent Elizabeth. That would defeat the purpose. So I just glared at him.

"Very scary," Potter said sarcastically. Frustrated, I wordlessly duplicated my board and threw the copy at him. Ha! Beat that, Potter! I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't mess with the girl who can't talk," Katie advised him.

"Since when does he listen to common sense?" Remus retorted.

"Tis true," I wrote on my board.

"Could she leave?" Katie asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright," Pomfrey said skeptically.

I hopped off the bed, only to trip and fall flat on my face. Great. Go me.

Potter held up the white board I chucked at him, and wrote a big 10 on it.

Thanks Potter. Really.

XYZ

I sat at my table in the library, reading. I was already done with Rebecca, and was now starting on an Agatha Christie novel. She was my favorite author.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

I looked up to find Michael there. I smiled, waved, and held up the word hi on my board.

He looked at it, confused. "What's that for?"

I quickly explained it on the whiteboard.

"Oh, Leslie tried a spell on you? That sounds kind of dangerous."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it," I wrote.

He smiled, some dark hair falling into his eyes.

"So, do you have a reason to be here?" I wrote.

He suddenly looked very nervous. "I was wondering-" He started to stammer, and blush. Aw. "-if you would like to go to . . . next Hogsmeade weekend. With me?" His face was bright red.

I was surprised. I didn't know he liked me like that.

"Sure." I wrote down on the board and handed it to him.

XYZ

"You what?" Ashley was staring at me. I think she was trying to kill me. Seriously. Who else would use a death glare _that _strong? I felt like I was withering under her gaze.

"Um . . . I said I would go to Hogsmeade with Michael?" I said meekly.

"Why?"

"Because I have to get over Remus _somehow._"

"Why would you want to do that?" Ashley looked genuinely confused.

"He doesn't like me like that, Ashley." I looked down at my chair.

I could see her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"You're so lucky I'm such a forgiving person." Ashley sighed, and sat down on the arm of my chair.

"Plus, he is kind of cute. A chaser, too," She added. I smiled a little at my friend's obsession with Quidditch stars.

"All right, Ashie Dashie."

"I wonder what Katie and Leslie will say." She mused.

"Probably will react much better than you did."

XYZ

"I thought you like Remus!"

"And I thought you guys would react better. I guess we can all be wrong, huh?"

"Shut up, Elizabeth."

XYZ

A/N: Please don't kill me. And I know it wasn't even nearly long enough. Please forgive.


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate You, James Potter

Chapter 5: I Hate You, James Potter

A/N: I currently have 20 reviews. Whoa. That's a record for me. Thanks to Nizuna Fujieda, justawriter33, kiralol101, Mabel, and sonofafluffymuffin! Note, I wanted to put this chapter up before I go to bed, so this wasn't edited. Apologies, justawriter33 and everybody.

XYZ

"I don't get it."

I looked at him. "Which part?"

Michael Davies glared at the paper. "How the tevelision is powered."

"So basically all of it." I muttered under my breath. "You mean television. You see, it's powered by electricity, which is like lighting..."

I was helping Michael with his Muggle Studies homework. He clearly wasn't very good with it, so I don't know why he decided to take it at a NEWT level. Or how he managed to get an OWL in it.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth." I was knocked out of my reverie by Remus.

I smiled lightly. "Hey, Remus." Yesterday, we had a whole conversation without my stuttering. I was very proud of that.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting down.

I shook my head, but whispered, "Michael Davies is really bad at Muggle Studies."

He raised an eyebrow. Dammit, he can do that too! This is so unfair! "The Ravenclaw chaser, Michael Davies? I didn't know you knew him."

I laughed a little. "Of course I know him. He's a Ravenclaw, too. We hung out last Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh. I hadn't seen you."

I shrugged. "I only went to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks."

"That was probably why."

I quickly checked the clock. "I think it's time for dinner." I said, packing away my Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts books.

"Right." Remus stood with me. "Would you like to sit we us today?"

I looked at him, slightly confused. "Alright." I just hope Potter doesn't annoy me.

Remus grinned. "Come one, Elizabeth."

He held the door open for me to walk in. All of a sudden I felt something grab my ankle and hoist me into the air. My skirt fell down. Mushroom. Everyone started laughing. Of course. Why me?

I felt tears form in my eyes. I was so embarrassed.

"James Potter! Detention! Put Ms. Moore down right now!"

I was having trouble breathing.

CRASH! Was the sound I made when Potter dropped me. Crying, I ran straight out of the Great Hall.

I know. I'm a coward. But the sorting hat didn't consider putting me into Gryffindor for a reason.

XYZ

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Leslie's quiet voice came from outside my bed curtains.

I didn't respond.

"Lizzie?"

I didn't respond.

"She really must be out of it. She didn't respond." Leslie told someone.

Slowly, my bed curtains were pulled open. Leslie, Katie, and Ashley sat down in a half-circle around me, before pulling the curtains closed and spelling it so no one can hear us.

"I'm sure everyone will forget about it soon enough." Katie smiled slightly.

I shrugged. "It's my fault I get embarrassed so easily."

Ashley looked at me doubtfully. "You showed the entire school you underwear. I'd be embarrassed, too."

"Besides, it sort of seemed like Remus set you up for it, doesn't it? He led her into the Great Hall, and made sure she entered before him." Katie piped up.

I looked at her, stricken. "You don't seriously think that? Do you?" I couldn't believe it. Remus was too nice to do that sort of thing!

Then again, he was friends with the Marauders.

"Katie!" Leslie hit her over the back of her head. "Why the hell would you say something like that to Elizabeth?"

Katie looked at her. "James undoubtedly thinks Elizabeth pranked him. He could have convinced Remus, thus getting him to help him prank her."

I groaned. "I hate your logic!"

"Maybe you'd appreciate it if you had some." Katie said, laughingly.

"Thanks for helping my self esteem."

"No problem."

Suddenly, I started laughing. "Oh, well. Maybe someone decided it was a good sight." I waggled my eyebrows.

Ashley giggled. "There's the Elizabeth we know and love."

Leslie still looked doubtful. "You bounced back quickly."

I shrugged. "It's my life. Why should I let someone ruin it without my permission?"

"Was that a quote you messed with?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, Lizzie, let's brave the common room." Ashley grinned, pulling me up. We headed down the stairs from the girls dormitory.

"Don't call me that." I felt that it was obligatory now. They would start to get worried if I didn't tell them to stop.

When I entered the common room, I found Michael staring intently at the stairs. When he saw me, he grinned. "Hey, Lizzie!"

"Don't call me that." I responded immediately, before realizing I never told him that I hate being called anything but Elizabeth.

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just hate it when people call me anything but Elizabeth. Lizzie, Moore, Beth, ect. I hate it all."

"Why?"

"I think Elizabeth is a perfectly pretty name, so why not use it? Sure, sometimes I don't feel like saying it all, but still."

He smiled. "Okay, _Elizabeth_."

I giggled slightly, but blushing a little.

"I heard what James did." He said quietly.

I winced. "You didn't see it?"

He looked away. "No, I did. I just thought you might react better if you thought I hadn't."

The left corner of my lip lifted a little. He was so adorable. "It's alright."

He grinned. "Would you like to get some lunch, then? You didn't get any breakfast, I'm sure."

I shook my head. "No, I hadn't. I'd love to get some lunch."

He held out an arm, and I took hold. Ashley grinned, and gave me a thumbs up. I'm glad to see that they're going to get over it. In response, I gave her a two fingered salute with my free hand.

When we got to the Great Hall, Sirius tried to call me over. "Lizzie!"

I held my head high, and walked straight to the Ravenclaw table with Michael.

"Lizzie!" He couldn't leave me alone? "Lizzie Moore! Elizabeth! Elizabeth Moore! Elizabeth I-don't-know-your-middle-name Moore! Get your mushroom cap over here!"

I gasped. "You did not just use my curse word!" I cried, turning toward him.

"I did." Sirius said seriously. Ha ha. Get it?

"Silencio!" I grabbed my wand and waved it toward him. Quite maturely, I stuck my tongue out at him, and stalked off to my seat across from Michael.

"Silenced him?" he asked.

I nodded happily before digging in. "Food time!" I cheered.

He laughed, a black strand of hair falling into his gray eyes.

Hmmm . . . He was handsome.

XYZ

"Elizabeth, please listen to me."

Angry, I turned on my heel, and whipped out my wand. I pushed the tip of it against his neck.

"I know a hell of a lot more spells than you do. And, I'm the best friend of Leslie White. She _invents _spells. She even taught me one that can make someone lose their voice completely. Would you like me to test that one on you?" I hissed before letting Sirius go and walking away.

Ashley whistled. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Not really."

"Well, if it helps I refused an invitation to go to the Astronomy tower with him."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, it kind of does."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

XYZ

"New potions partners!" Slughorn announced. I groaned. I had scored a spot next to Katie. She was the best of our group in Potions. Katie also wanted to be a healer. Leslie wanted to be a curse breaker for Gringotts, and Ashley wanted to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

Slughorn started announcing the partners. "Potter, Evans. White, Lovegood. Winters, Edwards. Lupin, Moore . . ." I sit with Lupin. Does Merlin hate me?

I got up and sat next to him in the front. At least he sits there.

As soon as I sat down, he tried to talk to me. "Listen, Elizabeth, Sirius had nothing—"

I held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

Remus looked properly dejected.

"Let's get to work."

XYZ

"I sit next to Remus." I said sadly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "So?"

"As in, I wanted to get over him, but Slughorn is just making all of this so much harder."

"Stop complaining, Liz. People have it worse. Lily has to sit with James, and someone has to partner with Snape." Leslie pointed out, not looking up from her essay.

I huffed, looking back down at my Herbology essay.

"I really don't want to work."

"No one does, love." A voice came from behind me. I rolled over onto my back to find Sirius there.

"Why are you here, Black?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"I'm here to talk to you. Pack up."

I sighed. "Anything to stop working." I pushed my parchment into my bag and helped myself up with the tree. I followed Sirius into the castle.

"What do you want?" I folded my arms, looking into his eyes.

"I want to tell you that I wasn't the one who pranked you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I know _that._"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Then why were you angry at me? Go yell at Prongs and threaten to remove _his _voice box. He's the one who showed off your knickers in front of Moony!"

I gapped at him. "W-what do you mean?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "It's obvious you have a thing for him." Mushroom. "You're not exactly subtle about it."

I blushed. "I do _not _like Remus."

"Uh, yes, you do."

"Oh, shut _up_ Sirius!" I yelled.

"Go freak out at James, not me. It was his idea."

I scoffed. "Like you had no part in it."

"Exactly! He kept it from me because he knew we are friends."

I snorted. "I'd _hardly _call us friends."

Sirius put on a wounded puppy dog face. "I would call us that."

I waved him off.

He smirked. "I do know about your crush on Remus."

I paled. "You wouldn't tell him about that, would you?"

"Would I do that to you, Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"No, I won't. Just admit we're friends."

"Fine, we're friends."

Sirius grinned. He gave me a big bear hug and ran off, yelling, "I won't tell a soul!"

XYZ

"So all of a sudden, you and Sirius are friends again? Just like that?" Ashley looked doubtful.

"Basically, yes."

"That was quick."

I shrugged. "Apparently, he had no hand in showing off my knickers."

"Right."

"I guess."

"So you're friends again."

"Did everyone think we were friends?" I asked, exasperated.

Katie nodded. "Some people thought you were more than that?"

"But he was with Ash."

"That's why it was so scandalous." Leslie laughed.

XYZ

"So you've forgiven Sirius?" Remus asked, sitting down across from me.

I nodded. "But I'm planning on getting back at Potter. Do you think Evans would appreciate him no longer having a voice box?" I asked, not looking up from my books.

"Why, I think she would appreciate it a lot." Remus chuckled. I blushed a little at the sound.

"That's one of the options I'm considering."

"There's a spell that does that?"

"Yup. My friend Leslie invented it. She's really good at that." I explained, closing my book.

"Leslie White the Hufflepuff?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"Who else do you hang out with?"

"Ashley Edwards and Katie Winters. They can be a little weird, but they're fun. Plus, I make them look normal." I laughed.

"I don't think you're that weird."

"That's because you've never been to one of our movie nights over break." I sympathetically patted his arm.

"You guys have movie nights?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, you can't bring electronics to Hogwarts. Ash, Katie, and Leslie are all either Purebloods or Halfbloods, so I had to show them, but now they love it."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"Elizabeth!" I turned to see Michael calling my name.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

He walked over, and saw Remus. A weird look came over his face.

"Hello, Lupin."

"Davies."

Michael looked back down at me, bent down, and planted a kiss on my lips.

XYZ

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I updated fast, though. It was fun to write. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Halloween Party

Chapter 6: The Halloween Party

A/N: Once upon a time, I went to bed. When I woke up and checked my email, I found 8 reviews! Shocked, I went to write the authors note for this thanking all of them. Here it is:

Thanks to Nizuna Fujida, Ryuu Ryuu-kun, AikoRose, Kiralol101, Mabel, justawriter33, herecomesthesun123, and Kianie Black! Thanks you guys! Also, thanks to my beta justawriter33, who reviewed even though she didn't have to!

XYZ

Holy mother of Merlin.

Did that seriously just happen? In front of Remus?

Damn, Michael's a good kisser.

"Excuse us, Remus," I said sweetly. "I have to talk to Michael. See you later."

I got up and pulled Michael along.

"What was _that _about?" I asked him.

He grinned before leaning down to kiss me again.

Mmmm . . .

Oh! Right! To the order of business. I pushed him away.

"Was kissing in front of Remus really necessary?" I asked my hand still on his chest. Oops.

"Well, no, I guess not." Time to remove the hand, Elizabeth. There.

"Then why did you?" Focus, Elizabeth.

He grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Michael." I ruffled his hair. Which was actually kind of hard, considering he towers above me.

I really hate being short.

"Alright, shorty."

"Hey, not fair!"

Michael grinned again, and leant down to kiss me again.

XYZ

"You kissed him?" Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he technically kissed me."

"In front of Remus?"

I nodded.

"Maybe he'll be jealous." Ashley wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I looked at her doubtfully. "Right. Because that's likely."

"You never know."

XYZ

All of a sudden, Halloween was fast approaching, and upon us. So naturally, the Marauders were throwing a party.

Whoopee.

I'm not a fan of parties. In case you couldn't tell. Sirius invited me for Merlin knows reason.

So I was spending my time in my natural habitat. The wall.

"Elizabeth!" Ashley looked drunk. Great. At least we live at Hogwarts so we don't need a designated driver or something. "Want a driinnnkkk?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

Ashley frowned. "Party pooper."

With a sigh, I went to grab a butter beer. Hopefully _that _wasn't spiked. I took a big gulp. Tasted okay.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" I turned to find Michael walking towards me, a huge grin taking over his face.

"Hello, Michael." I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to give him a peck. He grabbed a butter beer and took a swig.

I finished my bottle, feeling a little dizzy.

"I didn't take you for a drinker."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? I don't drink."

"Then why are you drinking the butter beer?"

I giggled a little. "You know it isn't actually beer."

Michael rolled his eyes. "They spiked it."

Mushroom.

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"You're clearly a very composed drunk."

Clearly.

I walked away from him and straight to Leslie. "Les, I think I just drank a spiked butter beer."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not that hard, Liz. All the drinks are spiked." Leslie waved a hand to show _Lily Evans _drunk. Whoa.

"Is she dancing with _Potter_?" I asked, shocked.

Leslie nodded solemnly. "She's going to freak out at him tomorrow. I so wouldn't want to be him right now."

I laughed. "Poor guy."

Leslie nodded. "Why don't you go talk to Remus? I have something I want to do."

I gave her a weird look, but walked away anyway.

"Hey, Remus." I grinned, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hullo."

"I'm bored."

"Here, have a drink." He offered me an unopened butter beer bottle.

I eyed it warily. I'm already pretty tipsy. Why not? What's the harm to get drunk once in my life? Just add it to my achievements list. I took the bottle, opened it, and took a sip.

"You do realize it's spiked, right?" he said, looking at the bottle.

"You tell me this _after _I take a drink? Why, Remus Lupin, were you trying to get me _drunk_?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Yes, so I can take advantage of you."

Swoon. I can't believe I just swooned over that. He just has such a _nice _laugh.

"It's alright. I know it's spiked." I said, taking another swig. Now that I think about it, it does have a slightly weird taste.

"Just don't try the punch. It's practically straight fire whiskey," he replied, taking a swig of his glass of punch.

"Aren't you drinking some of that right now?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, but I'm friends with the Marauders. I have a strong alcohol tolerance."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged.

XYZ

I was totally and completely drunk.

I regret those butter beers.

One minute I'm chatting with Remus on my second bottle, the next I'm snogging Michael. When that started happening, only Merlin knows.

But I'm done now. With the drinking and snogging, I mean.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked up at Remus and shrugged.

"Alrighty."

I took his hand to help me pull off the couch.

You know, they're dancing awfully weird. What's with not facing your partner? I don't get it.

Is that what Remus and I are supposed to be doing?

Apparently not, because I stumbled, Remus caught me, and then we sort of just danced. Like slow dancing, even if it's to a slow song. Which I suppose is kind of weird. But since when have I decided to be normal?

That should be my New Year's Resolution.

That and snog Remus, of course.

Wait! I don't mean that. I like Michael. I am dating Michael.

I have no feelings for Remus. What so ever.

Clearly I'm trying to brain wash myself.

I don't think its working.

"Well, this is fun," I slurred. Why am I slurring again? Oh, yeah, I'm drunk.

I started laughing. "Who forgets they're drunk?" I giggled to Remus.

He was clearly amused. I don't think he's even nearly as drunk as me.

"No, I'm not."

Oh, apparently I said that out loud. Hehe. That's funny.

With my arms around his neck, I sort of slipped a little. I fell to the ground, pulling him down with me.

His face an inch from mine, I giggled and whispered, "Oops. Sorry."

Remus smiled slightly. "It's alright." He took my hand and pulled me up.

"You should go to bed."

I shook my head fast, only to make me extremely dizzy. "No!" I whined.

He chuckled, and grabbed my hand, leading us to the boys' dormitory.

I dug my feet into the ground. "Why are we going that way?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't exactly take you up your stairs. They'd turn into a slide."

I huffed. "Fine," I muttered.

"Good. Come on, Lizzie."

I followed him obediently. He led me onto a bed and helped me in.

"Sleep," he demanded.

I giggled and pulled him into the bed with me. I planted my head on his chest.

"Please get off me." He sounded amused.

That was a good sign. Maybe I could just . . .

I tilted my head up, leaning close to his face.

Our breath mingled.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

I pressed my lips to his.

XYZ

A/N: I'm clearly an awful person. I'm sorry it's so _short_. Please forgive. Feel free to come up with creative ways to kill me. And no worries, this story isn't even _nearly _over. So relax.

-Manderley


	7. Chapter 7: I Hate You, Lily Evans

Chapter 7:

A/N: I'm posting this assuming I wasn't murdered by anybody. –coughjustawriter33cough- I would like to thank her, though, because she is my beta. So, yeah. It would be nice if I wasn't dead. And 35 reviews!

Thanks to justawriter33, AikoRose, Nizuna Fujieda, Ryuu Ryuu-kun, sonofafluffymuffin, and InsaneIsMyMiddleName! Thanks to justawriter33 for beta-ing!

Last time on "Oh, Mushroom!":

_"Please get off me." Remus sounded amused._

_That was a good sign. Maybe I could just . . ._

_I tilted my head up, leaning close to his face._

_Our breath mingled._

_"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"_

_I pressed my lips to his._

XYZ

It felt like the world had stopped. All of a sudden, it was just Remus and I. Nothing else mattered. Not the potions essay, not NEWTs next year.

Not even Michael. Oh, mushroom. I started pulling back, my breath ragged.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sirius' voice came from the doorway. Why me?

"Hi," I said tiredly, resting my head back on Remus' chest.

XYZ

Urgh.

I had _such _a headache.

Wait, what happened last night? All I really remember is dancing with Remus and snogging Michael. Merlin, I'm a _slag!_

Ow . . . My head hurts so badly. It feels like someone attacked it with a jackhammer. Maybe some did? Gosh, I'm acting like an idiot.

I fluttered open my eyelids. The light. Ouch.

Wait. This is _not _the girls' dormitory. I shot up, making my head spin.

"Ow!" I felt like cursing.

"Hello, Lizzie-kins."

Mushroom. I looked over to find Sirius grinning.

"I see you came back with Remus last night." He kept grinning. How was he still this _chirpy?_

"I did?" I asked.

Sirius' grin disappeared. "You don't remember?"

Remus came in with a glass of water. "Of course she doesn't. She was drunker than you. You would not believe how many times she threw up." He handed me the water and a hangover potion. I mumbled thanks.

"So you don't remember—"

Remus cut Sirius off. "She probably doesn't remember much at all."

"I remember a little of the beginning, some dancing, and snogging Michael." I paused for a second, thinking. "That's about it."

Sirius looked disappointed.

Remus looked away.

"Did I do something stupid?" I asked, feeling heat rush to my face.

"No, not at all."

XYZ

"I barely remember anything," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "And thank Merlin for hangover potions."

"I second that statement," Ashley muttered, rubbing her temples.

"How are you feeling, Leslie?"

She grinned. "On top of the world."

I glared at her. "Then I hate you."

She shrugged. "I expected nothing less."

I sighed and got up. "I'm going to go find Michael."

I found him in the library. "Hey, Michael." I smiled slightly, sitting down across from him.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He smiled and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed. "Where do you go last night?"

"I don't really remember much." I blushed harder. "But apparently Remus couldn't get me back to the Girls' dormitory, so he let me crash on his bed."

Michaels face hardened. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't really like him," he admitted. Huh. That's weird.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't have to do with you," Michael said, looking away.

"Oh," I said quietly, leaning back in my chair.

"I didn't mean it like that, Elizabeth," he said, looking guilty.

"It's alright."

XYZ

I was late.

I was late for patrols and I really hope Remus wasn't going to kill me. Because it seems like a lot of people would these days.

"I'm _so_sorry, Remus!" I cried as soon as he came into view.

He looked amused at my messy appearance. "I was helping Michael studying in the common room and lost track of time," I explained, straightening my shirt.

"It's fine. We can just patrol a little longer."

I looked up at him. "You're an awful person," I informed him.

He smirked. "I know." Swoon.

Merlin, why is it almost everything he says makes me swoon?

"So, let us begin. Shall we?" I smiled, satisfied that my clothes were perfectly straight.

"S-sure." Did he just stumble over a word? That's weird.

"Come on, minion," I said, skipping forward. "Let's bust these kids."

For the first time in my life, I enjoyed rounds. Yeah, I know. Remus _actually _made it enjoyable.

"Well, that was actually somewhat fun," I declared.

Remus chuckled. Swoon again. Merlin, Elizabeth, _get over him._ "Rounds are never fun."

I gave him a puppy dog face. "Not even with me?" My lower lip quivered.

"Well, I've never had rounds with you before, Elizabeth."

I grinned. "Exactly. I make it fun. Unfortunately, Robert Hemmingway does not agree." I sighed dramatically. "It's his fault for having such a large stick up his mushroom cap."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Mushroom cap?"

I rolled my eyes. "Arse. Merlin, Remus, get with it."

"I am not an arse!" Remus joked.

"Alright, Remmy," I said condescendingly, patting him on his arm.

He chuckled again. Won't he ever stop doing that? He makes it _much_too hot. Who knew a chuckle could be hot? Certainly not me.

"Off to your common room then, Lizzie."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Alright, Lizzie."

"_I said don't call me that!"_

"Fine, Elizabeth."

I grinned. "Thank you."

As I walked away, I could hear him mutter "Lizzie" under his breath.

"I heard that!" I sang.

XYZ

"Would you stop that?" I asked.

"Stop what?" Ashley looked confused.

"Picking your nails."

She snorted. "Like you can actually hear it."

"Actually, I can," I informed her. "It sounds weird, but it's true."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Alright, Elizabeth." But she did stop. So I appreciate it.

"Hello, Michael." I smiled and gave him a kiss when he came over.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He sat down next to me. Ashley cleared her throat. "Hello, Ashley. Leslie, Katie."

Leslie just glared at him. I "subtly" smacked her.

"Hello, Davies," she muttered. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"Oh, look at the time! Got to go! See you later, Ash, Katie, Elizabeth." She leaped up and ran off.

I raised my eyebrows. "That was weird."

Ashley shrugged. "That was Leslie."

"That's very true. Anyway, what's up, Michael?"

"I think we should discuss what we're going to do at Hogsmeade."

Katie snorted and said, "I'm out of here."

"Wait for me!" Ashley leaped up and followed her.

I laughed. "Sorry, that was just them being them."

Michael smiled. "Of course. So what are some places you want to go?"

"Honeydukes." I declared.

Michael chuckled. "Anywhere else?"

"Anything _but _Madam Puddifoots." I shuddered. "I hate that place."

"How about Zonko's."

I sighed. "Sure. You boys and your Zonko's."

"And the Three Broomsticks?"

I giggled. "Of course!"

He paused for a second. "I can't think of many places."

"Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop." I smiled dreamily. "I have a slight obsession with that place. They have amazing quills."

Michael laughed. "Alright."

"Other than that, I'm good."

"Me too. See you later?" Michael asked.

I nodded. "Bye."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Mmmm . . .

XYZ

"Hey, Remus!" I cried, running after him. "What's up?"

He turned to look at me. "Hello, Elizabeth. I was going to the library."

I grinned. "I just left."

"Finished your potions essay?" he asked.

I made a face. "Yeah, but it was awful to write."

"Well, it is potions."

I nodded. "I think Slughorn secretly hates me."

"I think Slughorn secretly hates everyone who isn't in Slug Club." Remus replied.

I gave him a look. "_You're _in Slug Club."

"Doesn't mean I don't think that."

I shrugged. "Alright-y."

He flashed me a smile.

XYZ

"Why are you following me around, Sirius?" I sighed.

He shrugged.

"Those are stalkerish tendencies, you know." I informed him.

"Well, I am here to try to help you get Remus." He speaks!

I rolled my eyes. "I have a boyfriend, Sirius."

He scoffed. "So?"

"I like said boyfriend."

"But you like Remus." No duh.

"Not anymore." I'm such a liar.

"You're such a liar."

Did he just read my mind? I think he did.

"Why would you think that?" I asked innocently.

"Because I can read your mind." He said that in a very sarcastic tone, luckily. "No, you're still not very subtle."

I huffed. "I like Michael."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"_No, you don't."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"Yes, you do."

"Thank you for agreeing with me." I smiled, and started walking off.

"Hey! You were supposed to fall for that!" Sirius cried, walking after me.

"Oh, please. I never fall for that sort of thing. Just ask Lily Evans."

Sirius stopped for a second. "What does Lily have to do with anything?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

XYZ

I was late. I had gotten caught up in the library, and was out after curfew. Urgh!

Suddenly, I ran into a body. Mushroom! My books went flying. I gathered my things. When I looked up, I saw Remus Lupin and Lily Evans standing there. Patrols. Dammit.

"Er, hi." I said, standing up.

"Lizzie." Evans said. I glared.

"Don't call me that."

Evans smirked. "Liz."

"Stop calling me that."

"Lizabeth."

"Stop calling me that!" Merlin, I hate her.

"Detention, _Lizzie_."

I couldn't take it. She was deliberately provoking me. So I hexed her.

What? She deserved it.

XYZ

A/N: I know, way too short. And you probably want to kill me. But chapter 8 is a fourth of the way done, so yay? Please forgive.


	8. Chapter 8: Lizzie and Lily

Chapter 8: Lizzie and Lily

A/N: I realized today that I never marked this as canon, but I never said it wasn't, either. Well, it isn't. Sorry. Only in small ways, really. Like Elizabeth being friends with Lily Evans. Not canon. Luckily, nothing ground breaking. I hope that doesn't mean I lose readers.

Thanks to kiralol101, Ryuu Ryuu-kun, AikoRose, HerGoldenHair, InsaneIsMyMiddleName, Nizuna Fujieda, Mabel, desigirl97, and justawriter33! Thanks to my awesome/epic beta justawriter33!

XYZ

_Age 6  
><em>  
>"Lily?" Elizabeth was on the telephone. "Can you come over?"<p>

"Mummy said yes. I'll be right over." Lily replied.

Carefully crossing the street, Lily walked up, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Lily!" Elizabeth grinned brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Lizzie." Lily smiled, pushing some of her bright red hair off her shoulder.

Elizabeth's mom came into the living room. "Oh, hello Lily. Are you staying over today?"

Lily Evans nodded enthusiastically.

XYZ

_Age 7_

"Liz."

"Yeah?"

"Want to come help me bother Petunia?"

Lizzie laughed. "As much fun as that would be, I'm grounded."

"Lizabeth!" Lily gasped into the phone. "What did you do?"

"I guess I somehow got some books to fly at my dear sister, Catherine." Lizzie scoffed. "Yeah, right. Because I could do that."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"It's alright Lils."

"Happy birthday, though."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

Lily laughed. "Lizzie, you do the weirdest things."

Lizzie also started laughing. "I guess I do."

XYZ

_Age 8_

"I feel like singing."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Alright, Lizzie. Let's sing."

"Why?"

"Because we can."

XYZ _Age 9_

"Happy birthday, Lizzie!" Lily grinned, pulling out a wrapped box.

Lizzie grinned. "Thanks, Lils. I'll open it later, 'kay?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks for getting me away from Petunia."

"No problem. What do you want to do?" Lizzie asked.

"Let's watch a movie."

XYZ

_Age 10_

"Hey, look, a butterfly!" Lizzie pointed out to her best friend, Lily Evans.

Lily laughed. "Oh, Lizzie. You're such a random person."

"Yup. Do you have a problem with that?" Lizzie asked.

"Nope. It balances us out."

"Yup."

There was a comfortable silence. Sometimes friends don't need to talk.

XYZ

_Age 11_

"Happy birthday, Lils!" Lizzie sang when Lily opened the door.

Lily smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Is Tuney here?" Lizzie asked, coming inside Lily's home.

Lily shook her head. "Thank God."

Lizzie laughed.

"Let's go eat cake."

XYZ _Age 12_ "I need to talk to Lily."

"What's wrong, Lizzie?"

Lily asked, coming out of the common room.

"Don't call me that." She whispered through her tears.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

"They're dead. They're all dead." Elizabeth was full out sobbing now.

"Oh, my God," Lily whispered.

"Mum, and dad, and Catherine, and Grandmum." Elizabeth looked at the ground. "I have nowhere to go."

Lily, red eyed, hugged Elizabeth. "I'm sure my parents will let you stay with us, Lizzie."

"Don't call me that," Elizabeth whispered.

XYZ _Age 13_

"I'm tired of this, Lils."

Lily glared at her.

"What do you _mean,_ Lizzie?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"I _mean _that you never talk to me anymore! I barely know anything about you anymore! Yesterday you didn't even sit by me in Potions!" Lizzie glared right back.

"This is about _Potions__?_"

"No, this is about you not having time for me anymore!"

"I can't believe you think that!"

"I can't believe you don't! You practically ignore me these days! It's always Potter _this, _Potter _that! _All you care about is God damn Potter! What about _me,_ Lily? What about your friend of 12 years, huh? I thought we were practically sisters?"

"We are!"

"Not to you anymore, Lily."

"That's who I am to you now, Lizzie? Lily Evans? Not Lils? God, Lizzie."

"Don't call me that."

XYZ _Age 14_

"I can't stay with you anymore, Lily," Elizabeth said, pushing some clothes into her bag.

"Yes, you can, Lizzie."

"Don't call me that! And you know I can't. I'm tired of all this! We're not friends anymore," Elizabeth said, turning toward Lily. "I'm not Lizzie anymore. And you're not Lils."

Lily glared at her. "Fine. We're not. But don't leave, because you know you don't have anywhere else to go."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Fine."

XYZ

_Present_

"Merlin, Lizzie, you can be such a jerk," Lily scoffed, quickly getting rid of the jelly legs jinx I shot at her. I could have done better, I guess.

"Yeah, you're right, I could have done better," I huffed.

"Well, that's another detention." Lily smirked.

"Whoopee," I deadpanned.

"You always were enthusiastic, Lizabeth."

I glared. "Don't call me that. You'd think you'd realize that."

"Don't try to guilt trip me."

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding."

"Remus, leave. I need to talk to Lizzie here," Lily hissed.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not. I don't want you guys to hex each other."

Lily turned her glare on him. "Fine. Lizzie, meet me at the seventh floor corridor tomorrow night."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. Elizabeth, meet me there."

"Fine."

"Good." Lily grabbed Remus and walked away. "Get to the Ravenclaw common room."

XYZ

"I don't want to talk to her," I whispered to Ashley. She was the only one who knew the full story about Lily and me.

She gave me a look. "You know you have to. You guys were friends for just about ever."

I sighed dramatically. "But Ash, what if she tries to kill me?"

"Well at least we know she'll try to frame Potter," Ashley informed me.

I laughed a little. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"But you have to talk to her, because you know you guys were inseparable. It would be worth it to rekindle that friendship."

"I guess."

"You know I'm always right. Come on, breakfast time. Upsie daises." Ashley gave me her hand to help pull me up.

"I guess I could. For food, you know."

I ended up trying to avoid Lily for the rest of the day. Of course, being me, I failed epically.

Because I am indeed Elizabeth Lily Moore, I just bumped into Lily Evans as often as Merlin could make possible. Those are some of the hazards of being me.

"ELIZABETH MOORE!" I heard my name being called. Wincing, I turned to find James Potter stalking toward me.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"What have you done to my Lily?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think _I _had something to do with your precious Lily?"

"Remus said you were arguing last night."

"So? That doesn't have to do with you."

"Everything that has to do with Lily is my business."

I scoffed. "You act like you know everything about her."

"That's because I do."

I laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I do!"

"I highly doubt that."

"I know that she's muggleborn, she didn't really have any friends before she came to Hogwarts—"

I started laughing hysterically. "You are so_ funny, _Potter! Who would have guessed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She did have a friend before she came here. They were inseparable, in fact."

Potter snorted. "Right. You don't know what you're talking about," he said and walked away.

Huh. I guess Lily really didn't talk about me to anyone.

Or, at least, James Potter. But if you think about, that makes a lot of sense. I wouldn't tell him, either.

XYZ

"I swear to Merlin I have run into Lily ten times today."

"Really? That's weird," Ashley murmured.

"Are you really listening to me?"

"No."

"Alright, as long as I have an ear. Even though it might not actually be listening to me blather on."

Ashley nodded. "Uh huh." She scribbled something else on her parchment. "What does a bezoar do, again?"

"Cures the person of most poisons."

"Oh, right."

I'm bored. Ho, hum.

"I'm going to go find Michael."

"Mmmm." Ashley was still focused on her essay.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I rolled my eyes and went off to search for my boyfriend.

That feels good to say. Or think. _My _boyfriend.

XYZ

"Hey, Remus, have you seen Michael?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Elizabeth, who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

"Michael." I smiled. "How about you?"

"Oh, no one." He looked awkward.

I gasped. "You like someone, don't you!" I sat down across from him.

"N-no."

"You do! Tell me!" I leaned forward.

"I can't."

I pouted. _Please let it be me, please let it be me._

"I can't tell you her name."

I huffed. "Tell me _about _her, then." Please don't

Remus hesitated for a second. "She's really nice."

I snorted. "Of course she's _nice,_ Remus. Would you like her if she wasn't?"

He glared. "She loves reading. L—I mean, she is really hilarious. She can make you laugh so hard." Merlin, I hate her. "She's nice to everyone. It's a little weird, actually." He chuckled.

"Why don't you go after her?" I asked. _Please don't._

Remus scowled. "She wouldn't like me like that."

"Oh."

"By the way, Elizabeth, we have patrols in a week. I had forgotten to tell you."

"Okay. But you seem to have patrols a lot." I shrugged.

"I was making it up because I can't patrol with you."

"Why not?"

"My mother is sick."

I gasped. "Oh, my gosh. That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's just the guy I switched with can't do it, so you have to patrol alone." Remus looked embarrassed.

"It's fine," I sighed. "You need to go see your mother."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"No problem."

XYZ

It was time. Time to party! Right, sorry.

I mean time to talk to Lily.

I had stealthily left my common room to go to the corridor, throwing in a couple of ninja rolls here and there.

Lily wasn't there. Huh. You'd think she would be, considering she was the one who told me to meet her there.

"Elizabeth."

I turned to see Lily there, leaning against the wall.

"Lily."

Lily started to walk the corridor once, twice, three times. Suddenly a door appeared.

"Whoa."

"Well come on, Elizabeth." Lily looked at me expectantly, holding the door open.

I walked in to find a simple room with a few couches.

"What is this place?" I asked wonderingly.

"The room of requirement. Anyway—"

"How did you get us in here?" I cut Lily off.

She looked at me impatiently. "You walk past three times, thinking hard about what you need."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, we need to talk."

I looked at her. "I know. You told me."

"I mean, we need to talk about what happened to us."

I sighed. "I had a feeling that would be what this would be about."

It was silent for a minute.

"It was my fault," we both blurted out at the same time.

I scoffed. "It was _not _your fault. I overreacted. I tried talking to you, but you wouldn't even look at me for the year after that.

"I didn't spend enough time with you."

"I should have tried to talk to you, not just freak out Lily Evans-style." I pointed out.

Lily's lip quirked. "I complained about James Potter too much."

"I went on about Remus Lupin too much."

"Do you still like him?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Why did we just have an argument about whose fault it was?"

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," I whispered, feeling pretty emotional.

Lily went up to me and hugged me.

"It's nice to be friends with you again," she whispered to me.

"Yeah, it is."

We sat down on one of the couches, just catching up and talking. Making up for those three years of not talking.

"You know the Halloween party?" I said.

Lily nodded. "What about it?"

"Well, while I don't remember much about it-" We both laughed at that. "-I do remember you dancing with Potter."

Lily's eyes widened. "Potter?" she shrieked.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that.

XYZ

A/N: If you want to kill me, please start a line here.

Coming up on **"Oh, Mushroom!": **_Hogsmeade, Lily yelling at Potter, and confusion._


	9. Chapter 9: Fudge and brownies

Chapter 9: Fudge, Brownies, and half-and-half

A/N: the big bad tenth chapter is a-coming! So I saved a scene I had in mind for that chapter. So there goes half the chapter. :P The title is because technically this is half filler, half plot, with a little bit of fudge and brownies thrown in there. But there is plenty of Michael, just for Ryuu Ryuu-kan!

So, fudge or brownies?

Thanks to: Nizuna Fujieda, justawriter33, AngelWeasleyXXX, and desigirl97!

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

XYZ

"Is there a big difference between fudge and brownies?" I asked Lily, staring up at the clouds.

"I don't know. I mean, I know there's a difference, I just don't know exactly what," Lily replied.

"Huh. What about you, Ashley?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. One strand of her hair splayed across the ground tickled my cheek.

"Fudge has more sugar, and brownies have flour."

"Really? Hmmm. Which do you prefer?"

"Fudge," Ashley replied immediately, while Lily thought about it for a second.

"Brownies," she decided.

I nodded. "I prefer brownies, too. I can only handle eating a few bits of fudge at the time."

Ashley laughed, her back lifting a little off the ground. "You, chocolate queen?"

"Yeah. Fudge is different to me. Has a different texture." I defended my chocoholic ways.

"From chocolate?"

"Yep. Why, is that weird?"

"No."

"Cool."

XYZ

"Fudge or brownies?"

Sirius looked up at me. "What is this? Lizzie coming up to _me? _I'm shocked!" He said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Drama queen. So, fudge or brownies?"

"Fudge."

I turned to Potter. "What about you, Potter?"

"Brownies."

I nodded. "Agreed."

"Remus?"

He looked up from his book. "Hello, Elizabeth."

I smiled. "Hi. Now, fudge or brownies?"

"Brownies," he said immediately.

I grinned. "I completely agree."

I turned to see Michael passing by.

"Michael!" I ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey," he smiled down at me.

"Fudge or brownies?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He looked confused. Adorably so.

"What do you prefer, fudge or brownies?"

"Fudge," he replied. "Why?"

"I'm doing a survey. Personally, I'm more of a brownies kind of gal." I shrugged.

"How is that survey going?"

"Good. There appears to be more brownie people."

"By how many?"

"Only one."

"Did anyone say anything else?" he asked.

"One person said fudge brownies." I laughed.

"Who?"

"A Hufflepuff named Brook. I told her she had to pick fudge _or _brownies, so she then decided on brownies."

"So what do you count that toward?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"One towards fudge brownies, and brownies in general," I replied, walking along with him.

"Is that allowed?"

"It's my survey; I'll do what I want."

XYZ

"So, Hogsmeade first?" Michael asked.

I thought about it for a second. "The chocolate would probably be all melted before we finished the day. Let's go later. I want brownies. I blame all the discussion yesterday. How about we go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop?" I looked up at him.

He nodded. "Okay."

I grinned, skipping toward it. As I was browsing the quills, I bumped shoulders with someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. I looked up to see Remus. "Oh, hi!"

He smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth."

I picked up the neon pink quill. I looked down at it. "I like to be colorful." I explained, hoping he wouldn't judge me for it.

His expression didn't change. "I noticed."

I looked down at my neon pink camisole, flared jeans, and neon green sneakers. "I wonder how," I said sarcastically. "I had to run out of Hogwarts to keep Katie from attacking me and pretty sweaters and make-up."

He chuckled. "I guess you don't like that stuff."

"No. Thank Merlin she didn't attack me with those platform shoes." I made a face. "I'm already clumsy enough, why add to it?"

Remus looked away. "I have to go. See you later."

I nodded. "Bye."

I turned back to the quills, finally deciding on the pink quill and some purple and black ink.

XYZ

Chocolate.

The love of my life. The air to my lungs. And lots of other dramatic mushrooms that I don't really even care that much about. And because I really am that uncreative. I was in Honeydukes and having the time of my life. It helps, you know, to have a hot guy named "Michael" offering to pay for my candy.

Best. Day. Ever.

Until, you know, my long time crush Remus Lupin decided to come in and ruin my day.

Which I know must sound weird.

I have a boyfriend and a crush.

Isn't that like cheating?

And why is that ruining my day?

Well, you see, Remus decided to glare at Michael. Which I really don't get.

"I'll be right back, Michael." I smiled charmingly up at him.

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay."

I tore myself from Sir Hotness and headed over to Remus.

"Why are you glaring at Michael?" No greetings here from me.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Clearly Remus always has to be a gentleman. I hate him!

Okay, no I don't. I adore him. But don't tell Michael that.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you glaring at Michael?" I repeated.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why are you glaring at me?"

Cheeky mushroom cap. "Answer my question."

"Answer mine first."

"But I asked you first!" Remus is clearly bringing out the extremely immature part of me. I despise him.

Remus looked down for a second. "I don't like him."

I snorted. "So? He doesn't like you either. He's not exactly glaring at you, now is he?"

"I still don't like him."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Get over it!"

"He's a jerk."

I glared at him. "No, he isn't! You are! You're currently being a bigger mushroom cap than Potter himself!"

Remus turned and walked away.

Huffing, I turned to go walk back to Michael.

"POTTER!" I heard Lily screech from outside.

Oh. Mushroom. I had forgotten I had told her about dancing with Potter. She was going to _kill _him.

"Why the _hell _did you let me do that?"

"Do what?"

I do _not _want to listen to this.

"Michael, I'm not feeling too good. Can we just head back to the castle?" I asked him tiredly.

He nodded, looking at me slightly worried. "Just let me pay for this first. I'd hate for you to not be able to restock your chocolate because you didn't feel good."

I smiled slightly, thanking him while trying to block out the sound of Lily and Potter fighting.

XYZ

I took out my brownies and took a bite of one. "Mmmm." I smiled dreamily. Chocolate always made me feel good. Thank Merlin for that phenylethylamine. Also known as the "Love Chemical." Chocolate also triggers the release of endorphins. Cool, huh?

Ashley took one look at me before laughing. "Brownies, eh? I've got fudge." She said, holding up her Honeydukes bag.

I nodded happily. "Brownies are the love of my life," I declared.

"I thought that was Remus." Ashley joked. "He'll be heartbroken."

I glared at her before chucking my empty quill box at her. I stuck out my tongue when it hit her on the head.

"You should be a chaser, Liz. Good aim," Ashley said, tossing out the box before sitting on her bed.

I snorted. "And fall off my broom, leading to my painful death? I don't think so."

"So, anything interesting happen today?" she asked, pulling out a piece of fudge.

I shrugged. "Lily yelled at Potter, per usual. Oh, and Remus and I got into a fight."

Ashley's head shot up. "What about?"

I pretended not to know what she was talking about. "About her and Potter dancing at the Halloween party."

Ashley scowled. "Not Lily and James. You and Remus!"

I blushed. "We got into an argument about Michael."

Ashley's eyes widened. "No way! I _knew _Remus liked you! Yes!" Ashley got up and started dancing like a maniac. "Yeah!" she yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Well, I guess I couldn't really expect much else from her. She was Ashley Edwards.

"Let me guess!" she sang. "Remus was glaring at Michael!"

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. "How did you know that?"

Ashley grinned and jumped onto her bed. "I'm such a genius! I'm all knowing! I knew it would end up in our favor! I must go tell Katie and Leslie of these developments." She jumped straight off the bed and ran out of the room at full speed.

I heard her yell, "Oh! Sorry! Gotta go!" after a loud crash.

I laughed at my friend. She is completely crazy. Merlin knows why I'm friends with her.

XYZ

A/N: I'm really excited about the next chapter. And because of this chapter my best friend Ashley (she paid me $5 to name a character in this after her) and I got into an argument about brownies and fudge.


	10. Chapter 10: You're An Idiot, Snape

Chapter 10: You're An Idiot, Snape

WARNING: LANGUAGE

A/N: The line of murderers starts here.

Happy late birthday, Harry Potter!

It's the big bad tenth chapter! And suitably epic.

Thanks to: justawriter33, HerGoldenHair, Nizuna Fujieda, kiralol101, InsaneIsMyMiddleName, Queer King Stephen, Ryuu Ryuu-kun, and herecomesthesun321!

And, of course, thanks to my beta justawriter33!

XYZ

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mudblood Moore," Lestrange drawled, circling me like a hawk circles its prey. I held my books close to my chest.

"Lestrange," I said curtly.

"Immobulus!" he hissed, pointing his wand at me.

Jumping into action, I ducked, pulling out my wand and throwing my books to the ground with a clatter.

"Stupefy!" I cried.

"Protego!"

"Slugulus eructo!" I frowned when he dodged it. It would have been fun to see him vomit slugs. A bit of a pity, really.

"Serpensortia!" he cried, and a snake flew out toward me.

Mushroom. The snake was inching toward me. "V-Vipera Evanesca." I stuttered.

"Stupefy!" Lestrange caught me off guard. My head shot up to see a red light shooting toward me. It knocked me back. I felt my head hit the wall.

"Lestrange? What are you doing?" I heard a voice before I blacked out.

XYZ

"Ms. Moore?"

I opened my eyes to a flood of white light. "Urgh…" I groaned. "Stupid light."

The person chuckled. "Stupid light, indeed."

I snapped my eyes open at the voice.

Dumbledore. Mushroom. I just complained about _light _in front of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

"I'm sorry Professor," were the first things out of my mouth.

"It's alright, Ms. Moore. I am here to ask about what happened between you and Lestrange," Dumbledore said kindly. Though I suppose he says just about _everything _kindly. He is Dumbledore, after all.

"Um, I was heading to dinner when Lestrange came up to me. After talking a bit, he tried to hex me. I dodged, but we got into a duel. I got distracted by a snake he sent my way, so he got me with a stunner. I think I hit my head on the wall," I said, slowly sitting up.

Dumbledore nodded. "What did he say to you?"

I shrugged. "Just something about me being mudblood Moore." I smiled wryly. "I guess he at least appreciates alliteration."

Did I just say that in front of the greatest wizard of all time? I think I just did.

I hate my life.

XYZ

"Elizabeth! You're okay!" Ashley gushed when she saw me enter the common room.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. My head just hurts."

Ashley pulled me into a giant hug. "I'm so happy!" she squeaked into my ear.

I winced. "Please let me go."

Ashley blushed and let me go. "Oh, right," she said, smoothing down her clothes.

"So, what food time is it?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"None," Ashley replied.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have a couple hours before dinner."

"But I'm hungry! Wait, dinner? How long have I been out?"

Ashley winced. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. You see, the stunner was pretty powerful, and you hit your head pretty hard. You kept having bad reactions to the potions. We didn't know you were allergic to some, so those kept you out for a few extra days."

"How long have I been out?" I growled.

"Four days."

"Four days!" I shrieked. "All because of a stunning spell and a _wall?_ Only me!"

Ashley winced again. "Sorry, El."

I raised my eyebrows. "El?" I asked, distracted by the new nickname.

She shrugged. "Well, you can't stand Liz, Lizzie, Beth, Eliza, ect. So I decided to try El."

"Alright then." I said skeptically.

"Oh, Elizabeth! There you are! I thought I had heard your dulcet tones!" Katie cried dramatically from the foot of the steps of the girls' dormitory.

"Was that you being sarcastic?"

Katie nodded cheerfully. "Of course it is, Elizabeth! Would you expect anything less?"

"Not from you, Katie."

"Of course! Hey, don't we have a charms essay to finish? Come on Elizabeth, let's boogie." Katie grinned, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"I don't want to go to the library." I looked down at my stomach forlornly. "I want to fuel myself," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. It growled, as if on cue.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Then go find Sirius or something. Maybe _he'll _know where the kitchens are."

I stuck my nose up into the air. "Fine."

"Come on, Ash." Katie said, pulling my friend by the sleeve behind her. Ashley waved.

"Chip, chip, cheerio!" I called after them. Off to the Gryffie common room, then!

"Is Sirius in there?" I asked the fat lady. She nodded, giving me a suspicious look.

"I need to talk to him."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't they all?"

I glared at her. "Get him for me."

"Now if I did that for everyone-"

"What are you doing, Lizzie?"

I turned to see Lily. "Hey, Li-Li. I'm trying to get Sirius, but she won't get him for me." I explained, ignoring the Lizzie part.

"Right." Lily turned to the fat lady and mumbled something. "Sorry, Liz, but I can't tell you the password," she said to me as the portrait swung open.

"Alright-y. I'll go find Sirius. Bye, Li-Li!" I waved, climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

I finally found the sixth year room and swung open the door yelling, "Oi, Sirius!"

It was messy. That was the first thing I noticed when I opened the door.

The second was Remus Lupin, shirtless. Yum. He scrambled to pull on the shirt he was holding.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked, blushing.

"I'm still not talking to you, but I am here to talk to Sirius," I said, sort of wishing he didn't pull the shirt back on.

"Of course you're not talking to me," he muttered. "And Sirius should be here in three seconds."

"Three sec-" I was cut off by a loud bang.

"Elizabeth, love! I heard you calling my name." He grinned charmingly, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Right."

Sirius looked over at Remus. "Why are you calling my name with Remus? Is he really that bad?"

Remus threw a book at him.

"Anyway," I began. "I need you to take me to the kitchens."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just woke up from being unconscious for four days. Excuse me for being hungry and not wanting to wait for dinner."

"What happened?"

"I'm flattered, Sirius, that you didn't notice me missing." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Lestrange attacked me." I sighed.

Over from by his bed, Remus looked shocked. So did Sirius.

"You seriously didn't know?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

They shook their heads.

"That's weird, but I'm still hungry. To the kitchens, please!"

"Alright, Lizzie. To the kitchens." Sirius consented.

I grinned, and held up an imaginary sword. "To ze kitchens!" I cried, running out of the room.

XYZ

"You want me to tickle a pear," I said, staring at the painting.

"Yes."

"Alright, because I do _that _every day." I said sarcastically, but still did so. When a handle appeared, I cried, "Hey! It worked!"

We walked into the kitchens, and all of a sudden, we were surrounded.

By house elves.

"Hello, Mr. Black and friend!" one cried.

"Hello," I said sweetly.

"What would you like, Elizabeth?" Sirius asked.

I looked at him in surprise. He actually used my full name for once . . . Cool!

"Spaghetti and meatballs, please. It's my favorite food." I said happily. "And garlic bread! I've been wanting garlic bread lately."

The house elves hurried off.

Sirius ushered me to a small table to wait for our food.

"Thanks for taking me, Sirius." I smiled.

"No problem."

"I'm starving!"

"I can tell." He smirked.

XYZ

As the next few days, I was adamant on avoiding Remus. I would not be deterred!

But, of course, I am indeed Elizabeth Lily Moore. So that didn't really work.

Sometimes I hate being me.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Remus said to me, clearly exasperated. He looked sick and tired. He just looked awful.

"I can't talk to you right now." I said. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood! No one wants to talk about this stuff, but we have to! You don't have a good enough reason to be mad at me! Maybe _that's _why you won't talk to me."

I glared to him. "Just shut up, Remus."

I stalked off, but instantly regretted it.

Unfortunately, I have this obsession with pride. I couldn't be wrong. I couldn't turn back and say I'm sorry and that I had no right to be mad. My pride wouldn't allow it.

XYZ

"Talk to him, Elizabeth," Sirius said gravely.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

I glared at him. "It was his fault."

"Oh, please. You know it's your stupid pride complex," he retorted.

I tilted my head up. "He decided that he needs to approve of everything I do."

"Or everyone you do."

I hardened my gaze at his innuendo. "Michael and I are not having sex."

"Yet."

I hit him on the head. "We've only recently started dating."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So you just assumed he wasn't thinking about it? Honestly, Elizabeth. You have more sense than that. You shouldn't assume. It makes an arse out of you and me."

"Luckily it doesn't have to do with you then, huh?"

"But it has to do with Remus. He's my best mate, Elizabeth. Don't fuck with him."

"I'm not," I said, picking up my bags and walking away.

"Think about what you're doing, Elizabeth!" he called after me.

I raised my hand to show that I heard him.

XYZ

"Sometimes I feel like I really should talk to him," I whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Finally!" Ashley cried, pumping a fist into the air.

I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"You should," Katie said.

"Of course I should. There was no doubt about _that._ There's doubt about whether or not I could do it.

"You can do anything as long as you set your mind to it."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I suppose. I just have to pluck up the courage. I wasn't place in Gryffindor for a reason."

"We know, Elizabeth."

"I wonder where he is," I mused.

Ashley shot up. "You're going to do it now?" she asked excitedly.

"I might."

Ashley grinned and pulled me up.

"Then I'll have to dress you!" She said, throwing open my closet.

"Come help, Katie!"

XYZ

My friends appear to think of me as their dress up doll.

Not that they don't make me look amazing, of course.

Katie managed to find a sweater in my closet that was the perfect shade of green to bring out the tiny bit of Irish in me. She put me in a plain, black pleated skirt that made me actually look like I have legs. They did let me wear flats for my rounds afterwards.

Ashley was an expert with makeup, so she made me look kind of awesome with pink lips, and all that normal makeup stuff people do. I don't really know much about it.

"I have to now, guys." I said, grabbing a cloak.

"Ah! Don't ruin all my hard work!" Katie cried, grabbing it back.

I glared. I didn't have time for this. If I wanted to talk to him, I had to leave now before he goes to visit his mother.

"Fine." I said, hurrying to the Gryffindor common room.

"I need to talk to Remus!" I said to the fat lady when she swung open. Well, that was weird.

Suddenly, Remus exited, nearly running me over.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Remus, I need to talk to you." My words sort of rushed together.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right. I can't talk right now. Tomorrow, alright?"

"Remus, you can't keep running away from your problems." I told him hotly.

"I know that. I just can't talk to you right now."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't do this right not, Elizabeth! Good bye!"

I glared hardly at his retreating back.

I couldn't believe that he wouldn't talk to me.

XYZ

It was the middle of patrols. I was checking ground level.

With a sigh, I turned a corner when I saw slight movement over by the large entrance.

I walked over to investigate.

The doors creaked open and I saw a black figure run out.

I ran after them.

"Who are you?" I called. "Come back here!"

The person turned.

Why, I think it's Snape!

Holy mother of Merlin! What is he doing out here?

He started running away.

"Snape! Get back here!" I yelled, running after him. "What the mushroom do you think you're doing?"

He was heading toward the Whomping Willow.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" I screeched. I was in a bad mood, okay? "Severus freaking Snape! Get your mushroom cap over here!"

I sped up, seeing him pick up a stick and prod the tree with it. He was an _idiot._ True, a lot of Slytherins are, but still. They have enough common sense to prod a freaking _whomping willow _with a stick!

"You're an idiot!" I shrieked.

But to my shock, the tree froze. Holy mushroom.

Snape we heading toward it. The boy was suicidal. He disappeared. Severus freaking Snape was headed toward the Whomping Willow. Then disappeared into it. Who knew that was possible?

_Idiot._

Being the responsible prefect that I am, I had to go help him.

So I ran as fast as I could to the Whomping Willow. Luckily, it still wasn't moving. Go me.

I ran to the place where Snape disappeared. I found an entrance. Slipping in, I ran to catch up with him.

"Snape?" I called. Luckily, I found him standing still, staring at something ahead.

"There you are!" I smiled slightly. "You're out of bounds, after hours. You've got detention."

Snape didn't respond. Frustrated, I followed his gaze. There was a werewolf.

Holy shit.

A/N: Who's ready to kill me? YOU ARE!

My response to Ryuu Ryuu-kun (because you don't have PMing available and I really wanted to respond): I'm glad you like my jealous Remus. I'm also SO glad you like Michael! I'm I want to have the rival that people dislike mainly because he's the rival, not because he's a jerk or something. I want people to at least get why Elizabeth would date him. I think I'm doing a good job in that aspect. I also like brownies more, but I do love fudge.


	11. Chapter 11: A Werewolf At Hogwarts

Chapter 11: A Werewolf At Hogwarts

A/N: This one was extraordinarily hard to write.

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33! Whose penname I had to add to my computers dictionary! :P

XYZ

Holy freaking _shit._

"Run!" a voice yelled. So I did. But then Snape stumbled. Double shit.

"You go! I'll help him!" the person yelled. So I ran.

I ran and ran and ran for what felt like forever. All the way to the entrance of Hogwarts I ran. I couldn't breathe. If I was, it was coming out in short, quick pants.

Oh my God.

_Oh my God!_

There was a werewolf! At Hogwarts!

Holy—

Oh, Merlin!

"What the _fuck _do you think you were doing?" a voice came from behind me.

James Potter was helping Snape along.

"S-Snape was out of bounds. I was trying to get him inside," I stuttered.

"Come on. Let's take you to Dumbledore." James sighed.

XYZ

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked after shutting Potter and Snape out of the room.

"Not much. I just followed Snape in and saw a werewolf."

"That isn't very much at all."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't sir."

"Ms. Moore, I must beg you not to tell anyone what you saw," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Okay, sir."

"Please send Snape in."

"Okay." I got up from my chair and left the room.

When Snape left, Potter pulled out his wand and aimed it at me.

"I swear if you tell _anyone _what you saw-" he began before I cut him off.

"I didn't _see _anything." I rolled my eyes. "All I know was that there was a werewolf. I just wonder how it _got _there."

Potter pulled his wand back.

"You didn't see it transform?"

I shook my head. "No, but I think Snape did."

Potter growled. "I'm going to kill him."

I gave him a weird look. "Alright-y then. I have patrols to finish."

"What are you talking about, Moore? Aren't you already supposed to be done?"

I waved him off. "I like the solitude."

"Alright, Moore."

"Thank ye."

XYZ

"Elizabeth! Someone's here for you!" A girls voice woke me up.

"Urgh…" I groaned. "Fine."

I pulled on my blue slippers and padded down to the entrance to the common room.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is it time for our talk?"

Oh. It's Remus.

"Too early," I mumbled and walked away, not bothering to say anything else.

"Nice pajamas!" he called after me jokingly.

I looked down at my pink knee length t-shirt and sighed.

Oh, well. It's too late now.

XYZ

"Are you completely awake now, Elizabeth?" Remus' teasing voice came from next to me.

Looking up from my books, I smiled.

"I'm never fully awake, Remus. You should know that by now.

"Awfully sorry, Elizabeth." Remus was full out grinning now.

I sighed and closed my books, turning toward him.

"Okay. Let's talk."

He nodded.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for glaring at Michael," Remus grumbled. He was clearly not happy to be apologizing.

I stifled my laughter.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I have a tendency to do that."

"It's fine."

Silence.

"Well, that was easy!"

He laughed.

"And fast." He added.

"So I'll see you later, Elizabeth?" Remus grinned charmingly at me.

Swoon.

I clearly haven't seen him in a while if I'm swooning at his smile.

"Yeah. See you later."

I watched him walk away, a tiny flush to my cheeks.

I ducked my head to go back to working.

XYZ

It was December 1st.

How it was already that, I didn't know.

Time seemed to be flying.

My life appeared to be fairly uneventful.

Until, of course, today.

If it wasn't the significance of today, it would have been a completely average day.

But no, it was the anniversary of my parents' death.

So naturally I curled up in a chair in the Room of Requirement, staring into the flames of the fireplace, nursing a hot chocolate.

I had only taken a few sips in the past hour.

"Elizabeth?" Lily said from behind me.

"Hmmm." I acknowledged her, but didn't look away from the flames.

"Liz, you can't sit here all day."

"Don't call me that. Not today."

"It's snowing, Elizabeth." Lily sat down next to me.

I smiled slightly.

"How heavy?" I asked.

"Not very, unfortunately." Lily sounded sad.

"So no snow fights yet?"

"No."

We sat there in silence. Just staring at the flames, reminiscing.

Having practically grown up together, we were extremely close to each other's family.

"Remember that time you sent books flying at Catherine's head?" Lily suddenly laughed.

I smiled.

"Guess we know now why that happened . . . I resent the grounding."

"I do too because we could of watched Peter Pan."

"Alas, it was not to be." I sighed. "We should have another movie night."

"We should." Lily nudged me. "Maybe we should invite Remus."

I laughed. "I'm dating Michael, Lily. I'm getting over him."

"Doesn't mean I can't think you're not perfect together."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lily."

"Hey, don't we have the Winter Ball thing coming up?" Lily asked.

I looked at her, alarmed.

"Since when do we have a Winter Ball?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"We had one last year. Are you really that oblivious?"

"Clearly."

"You didn't go?"

"Obviously, Lily."

Lily gasped.

"You need dress robes! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Sometimes Lily could be such a girl.

With a tiny pop, a rack of robes appeared at the other side of the room.

"Did you do that?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Though we should get Ash, Les, and Katie over here if we want to do it now," Lily mused.

"Li-Li, my parents kinda died four years ago today. I'm not really in the mood for this."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Elizabeth."

Lily's great and all, but sometimes she has moments of stupidity.

XYZ

I was in the library, and I was on a mission.

A mission to find as much as possible on werewolves.

But of course someone has to interrupt me, because why let me have a nice peaceful day that goes smoothly?

They only reserve those for normal people. I'm not in that group. I wasn't invited. Too exclusive, if you ask me.

"Hairy Snout, Human Heart?" a bemused voice asked me.

"Oh, hello Remus!" I said cheerfully. "I'm familiarizing myself with werewolves."

"Why?" He looked awkward. Poor Remus. Maybe he wasn't comfortable talking about this stuff.

I shrugged. "Just felt like it. Are you okay? You don't look too well."

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright." I didn't believe him, but I decided to leave him be.

XYZ

"Hey, Michael," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How has your day been?"

"I've been familiarizing myself with magical beasts." I gestured to my books splayed across the table.

"Emphasis on werewolves?" He chuckled, noticing that was the only subject.

"I suppose." I grinned.

"How about we go down to lunch?"

My eyes widened. "It's lunch already? How did I not notice that?"

"Time flies when you're having fun?"

"I guess." I sighed and looked down at the books. "I _should _put these books away."

Michael looked around sneakily. He grabbed my bag and helped me up.

"Quick. Be quiet!" he whispered, before we stealthily snuck out of the library.

I can't believe I just left tons of books out in the library. If Madam Pince _knew! _She would murder me in my sleep!

"So, anything interesting happen during rounds?" Michael asked after we escaped.

I felt my eyes widened. Did he know something?

"N-No. Nothing interesting. Just the usual snogging fifth years," I stuttered.

"That's nice."

"Y-yeah. I guess."

XYZ

A/N: Hope you liked it, even though it was really short.


	12. Chapter 12: Stress

Chapter 12: Stress

A/N: So I already have a certain _scene _written. Any guesses as to what one? Either way, it's not in any of the next few chapters. But I'm so excited! Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks to my beta justawriter33!

XYZ

It didn't make any sense.

First of all, why would Dumbledore let a werewolf into Hogwarts? Second, how would no one notice? I mean, it's not like everybody disappears every month!

It has to be someone at Hogwarts. Who else could get into the whomping willow?

That's why I was here in the, burying myself in books. I needed to take my mind off things.

So I decided to make a list of what's stressing me out so I could deal with it all.

Elizabeth Moore's List of Stressful Things

1. The stupid Winter Ball. Who the hell came up with _that? _I want to know who I should murder. Not in their sleep, of course. If it was in their sleep they wouldn't feel it . . .

2. There's a werewolf at Hogwarts. That's pretty big.

3. I have a boyfriend. Whom I really like.

4. I have a major crush on Remus Lupin. Who is not my boyfriend.

5. Leslie is sneaking around a lot lately. What is she doing?

6. We have NEWTs next year.

7. Lily won't shut up about Potter.

8. I keep getting paired up with Remus for rounds.

9. Sirius Black won't leave me alone.

10. I've been having trouble sleeping. Merlin, is there _another _pea under my bed? Must investigate.

11. The Winter Ball and Christmas break are coming up.

12. Knowing Ash, she's somehow going to get Remus to come over to Lily's-well, the house Lily and I share- house this summer.

13. I'd have to explain to him that my parents are dead.

14. I already have trouble enough resisting him.

15. Remus Lupin looks really hot today.

XYZ

"Come on, Elizabeth. You have to find a dress," Lily said, grabbing onto my arm.

"No!" I said, digging my heels into the ground as Lily dragged me along.

"Lily? Elizabeth? What are you doing?" Remus appeared above me.

"My savior!" I cried, holding a hand out to him. "Help me!"

"We're helping Elizabeth find a dress," Lily said cheerfully. I hate her.

"Forcefully?"

"If we didn't, she would go in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Alright. Go ahead. Enjoy yourselves." Remus grinned.

"Traitor!" I yelled after him, Lily still pulling me along.

She of course took me to the room of requirement. Most likely so we would definitely find a dress.

Leslie apparently already had a dress, a beautiful blue halter dress that lightened as it headed toward the bottom. The skirt was scattered with white sparkles. It reminded me of the night sky.

"Here, Elizabeth. Try these on." I looked down, aghast, at the bright red, pink, and violet garments.

"This? Why can't it be something simple?" I asked.

Lily looked up from her examination of a strapless dark emerald green dress.

"What's wrong with those?"

"I want something simple."

Lily pursed her lips.

"Fine. Come help me, Katie."

They scoured the racks, pulling things out occasionally. I put the bright clothes back on the racks and waited for them to finish.

"Here," Katie said, thrusting the dresses into my arms.

I sat down, getting ready to look through them.

"No," I muttered, placing the short purple dress beside me.

A couple minutes later and I was left with three dresses. A simple, flowy green dress, a strapless teal dress, and a dark purple halter dress.

"Okay. I'm ready," I announced, getting up.

"You got rid of more than half the dresses," Lily pointed out.

"I know. You're awfully perceptive, Lily." I grinned before entering the changing room in the corner.

I pulled on the green dress and made a face. I looked awful.

Nevertheless, I swung open the door to the changing room to show Leslie, Katie, and Lily.

"How bad is it?"

"Awful."

"That's what I thought." I laughed and pulled the door closed once more.

I grabbed the teal dress and slipped it on.

Huh.

It had a fitted bodice with jewels trailing down it. The full skirt moved quite nicely against my legs. I looked pretty.

I opened the door to show it off. I walked out and twirled.

Lily stood there, holding her dark green dress she was looking at earlier and staring at me.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Remus is going to have a cardiac arrest when he sees you," Katie announced.

Leslie just nodded.

I blushed.

"So it looks good?"

They nodded.

"So this is the one?"

"It better be, considering it looks great on you," Lily spoke up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, heading back to the changing room to get back into my normal clothes.

When I exited, Lily was wearing that green dress.

"Wow," I said. "You look great."

Lily grinned.

"Thank you," she said, twirling and looking at herself in the mirror.

Maybe girl time can be okay.

XYZ

"Hey, Elizabeth."

I smiled and looked up at Michael.

"Hello, Michael."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Winter Ball with me." He smiled nervously.

I nodded.

"Alright."

He grinned.

"Great. You are going to need a dress."

I laughed.

"I know. I already have one."

"Oh. Alright."

"When is the ball, again? I keep forgetting."

"Next Saturday."

"Okay, cool. I have to go. Bye, Michael." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

XYZ

"Hello, Remus!" I smiled cheerfully, sitting down across from him.

"Hello, Elizabeth. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing, really."

He nodded slowly.

I looked away.

Silence.

"So, did you get your dress?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"It's really pretty."

He smiled.

"Who are you going with?"

"Michael."

"Ah."

"Who are _you _going with?" I looked back at him.

"No one."

I raised my eyebrows.

"No one? You didn't ask anybody?"

"Thanks, Elizabeth," he said sarcastically.

I blushed.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's fine. I want to go alone."

I shrugged.

"Alright."

I started humming.

"Would you please stop that, Elizabeth?"

XYZ

Sometimes I hate Lily.

Like now, for instance.

She was making me sit here so she could experiment with my hair for the ball.

"Ow!" I yelped, bringing my hand to the back of my head as a particularly painful pin went in.

Lily smacked my hand.

"Don't touch it. Wimp." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why can't I just let it loose?" I asked.

Lily snorted.

"Because that's unsophisticated," she replied haughtily.

"Whatever," I mumbled, slouching.

"Sit up straight."

I heard a shuffle.

"What are you doing, Lily?"

Remus! My savior!

"Torturing me," I informed him.

I could practically hear Lily roll her eyes.

"I'm practicing with her hair for the ball."

"It looks painful."

"It is," I said.

"It's not that bad. Elizabeth is just weak."

"I am not!" I protested.

"Yes, you are."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Save me, Remus."

"No can do. It's fun to watch."

I gasped.

"Hey!" I chucked a pillow at him.

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

I glared at him as best I could, considering he's only in my peripheral vision, and Lily wouldn't let me move my head.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me." He grinned cheekily. _Yes, I do . . . GAH! I didn't mean that!_

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"So, what are you guys doing over break?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Going back home," Lily and I said at the same time.

Remus nodded.

"I am, too."

I smiled lightly, only to have Lily stick a pin into my head again. I scowled.

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be. Maybe we'll visit you," I paled.

"We?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying with James and Sirius."

It was Lily's turn to scowl.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring those two over." Lily said.

Remus shrugged.

I really hope he doesn't come over.

Or if he does, that he doesn't bring them.

XYZ

"Sit _still_ Elizabeth!" Lily hissed, grabbing onto my shoulders.

I wriggled.

"But I don't want to!"

"Deal with it," Lily said, holding the eyeliner pencil tightly.

I pouted.

"Fine."

Lily smiled.

"Thank you."

I held as still as I could while Lily traced my eyes carefully with the death pencil.

"That was scary," I murmured as she pulled it away.

"Don't be a baby."

"Fine."

"Thank you," she replied, grinning as she pulled out some teal eye shadow.

"Hey, that's pretty!" I said.

"Close your eyes," Lily demanded.

I closed my eyes as she applied the eye shadow, careful not to flinch.

"Now the awful part is over." She grinned, pulling out the lipstick.

"Sorry that I don't like objects near my eyes."

Lily sorted through the lipstick to find a color for me.

"There!" she said triumphantly.

When she finished she said, "Now smack your lips."

I did so and she smiled.

"Perfect. Go put on your dress."

XYZ

_My friends are beautiful. _I thought to myself as I observed them.

Lily was in her emerald green dress. It brought a lot of attention to her eyes. Her hair was curled and splayed across her shoulders.

Katie was in a flowy, white halter dress, her hair straightened. Her eyes looked huge.

Ashley stood in a dark red dress, way taller than the rest of us. The dress clung to her curves, and had a split up her leg. Her eyes were lined impeccably. She was smiling brightly and helping Leslie apply her finishing touches on her eye makeup. A bit of her straightened hair fell in front of her dark green eyes.

Leslie was wearing her blue dress, her hair pulled into a bun. She looked like the night sky.

I looked at the mirror.

My curly black hair was pulled back in a French twist. You couldn't really tell what colors my eyes were. The teal dress stood out from my pale skin.

"Wow, we look great!" Ashley declared, finished with Leslie's makeup.

"Definitely." Lily grinned. "Let's go see Elizabeth send Remus into a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes, pulling on my silver, flower-engraved locket.

"That's unlikely. Remus doesn't like me that way." I replied.

"Right. Sure. Of course."

For some reason, I don't think Lily believed me.

"Let's go, anyway." Leslie said, heading down the Ravenclaw steps. Because the majority of us are Ravenclaws, we decided to get ready here.

"Alright." I said, falling into step with her.

We were walking down the grand staircase when we found Michael, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Xenophilius Lovegood, Amos Diggory, and another Hufflepuff whose name I didn't know.

"Hi, Michael." I said shyly, noticing his eyes on me.

XYZ

A/N: Not that long, but it was fun. I liked it. But did you? Please review and tell me!

And I only based Elizabeth's dress on a real one. You can find it at: http:/www (dot) promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD487004

Just take out the word dot and put a period there.


	13. Chapter 13: The Winter Ball

Chapter 13: The Winter Ball

A/N: I'm going to tell you something surprising.

I can ballroom dance. I was taught back in fourth grade. I am actually really good at it, but I simply cannot waltz. And the story Elizabeth mentions?

True story.

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

11 reviews? For just one chapter? -stares. Stares some more.- Whoa! Also thanks for the, what, _85 _reviews in total? Amazing! I'm in shock! Thanks to: Mabel, Kenzieloveify, Nizuna Fujieda, sonofafluffymuffin, kiralol101, MyNameIsSomethangg, L98N, Ryuu Ryuu-kun (I know what you mean on not wanting to log in. Happens to me every day. And teal is awfully pretty), Queer King Stephen, Kianie Black, and MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword!

XYZ

"Hi, guys," I said, turning around to look at the others.

Remus averted his eyes.

"You look great, Lizzie," Sirius grinned, wrapping an arm around Ash's waist. She rolled her eyes.

_Boys_, she mouthed to me.

I smiled.

"Shall we?" Amos asked, holding out his arm for Katie.

I nodded, pulling Michael along with me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Remus. He looked particularly cute today in his tux. It didn't look like he did much with his hair, though. I shot him a soft smile before we entered the Great Hall.

He gave me a weak smile.

What was with him?

"Let's dance," Michael said.

I shrugged.

"Alright. I am capable of some balance while dancing. Though I've never tried in heels before. Well, it can't be that different, right?" I laughed, following him to the dance floor.

I was wrong. It is very different.

It is actually very hard to keep my feet from digging into his.

Which is very weird, because I was taught some ballroom dancing at my school in fourth grade, and I never stepped on someone's feet _once._ I kicked someone once during the tango, but that was because he turned three seconds before we were supposed to. So it was his fault. Of course the jerk started complaining about it and got me in trouble. It was still his fault.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped after I stepped on his feet. Again. "I'm normally not this clumsy! Well, actually I am, but not during dancing!"

I turned bright red.

He laughed.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I know. We're going out."

"Right. You're right."

"I'll get us some punch."

"Preferably not spiked," I said, pulling away from him.

He chuckled.

"Of course, Elizabeth."

Michael headed off to the table with all the punch and stuff. Yeah, that _is _the only word I could think of to call it all. Stuff.

Humming, I glanced around.

Lily was dancing with the aforementioned unknown Hufflepuff. Katie was chatting with Amos with a cup of punch in her hand. Gosh, I hope she doesn't spill that . . .

Sirius was snogging some girl, but I couldn't find James, Remus, or Leslie.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?"

I turned around, a bright grin on my face.

"Sure, Remus!" _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

_WARNING: CLOSE CONTACT!_

I'm such a dumb mushroom cap!

Next thing I know, we're slow dancing. To a waltz. Of all dances, a waltz.

Please believe me when I tell you that a waltz is the one ballroom dance that I know of that I am absolutely awful at.

I groaned.

"I'm sorry Remus about my abysmal waltzing skills."

He laughed, but nonetheless winced when I stepped on his toes.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. We can just dance."

I giggled.

"We'll look so stupid."

"Does that matter?"

I shrugged.

"I suppose not," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Damn. He looks great today.

Why? Why did I agree?

He looks _much _too good tonight, and I'm pretty sure there was got to be some static electricity on his clothes because why else would I feel electricity when he touched me?

I'm not attracted to him.

I am not attracted to Remus Lupin. I swear.

. . . I always have been an awful liar.

"May I cut in?"

No. No you may not.

"Sorry, Remus," I apologized, peeking at Michael out of the corner of my eye.

Could he tell I was attracted to him? I'm such a bad girlfriend. I'm an awful person. I deserve to be sad and lonely with five million cats for the rest of my life. But I'm allergic to cats. Oh, well. I'll work it out.

"It's fine, Elizabeth," Remus said, looking a little dejected.

Oh, my gosh! Maybe he likes me?

Or that's my wishful thinking acting up again.

He'd never like me.

I gave him a small wave as I took my punch from Michael.

"What, we're not going to dance?" I asked teasingly, taking a sip. Thank Merlin, not spiked.

"We can if you want. But I don't think you want punch on your dress."

I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

XYZ

"Sorry, Michael, but it's time for the girls and I to discuss," I announced, grabbing hold of Katie's arm. "Bye!"

I dragged her off, beckoning for the rest of the girls to follow me.

"So," I grinned once we had all circled. "How are your dates going?"

Lily shrugged.

"John is very nice."

That must be the Hufflepuff.

"John?" Leslie asked. I must not be the only one who doesn't know who he is.

Lily nodded.

"John Smith. Don't you know him? He's in your house."

I snickered. John Smith? What an awful name! Isn't that one of those names people often use when they don't want to give their real name? Like Jane Doe?

I voiced my thoughts, and Lily glared at me.

"I'll have you know that's his real name."

"Um, actually, Lily," Leslie spoke up. "His real name is Collin. Collin Burns."

Lily turned her glare on Leslie.

"Not funny."

Leslie's lip twitched.

"I'm telling the truth."

Lily's glare faltered.

"I think I'm going to go have a talk with him."

Leslie started laughing.

"Thanks, I needed a laugh. Xenophilius was distracted by some nargles, apparently, and I couldn't get him to listen to a word I said after that." She sighed.

"You were lying?" Lily asked, aghast.

"Yeah. Sorry, but that's just such a cliché name. I couldn't help myself."

Lily smacked her.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Lils."

"So, Katie. How's Amos? I thought you were going to go with George Bell?" I said, changing the subject.

Katie gave me a look.

"Why would I go with my _cousin?_" She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, he's your cousin?" Leslie asked. Clearly I wasn't the only person who didn't know that.

"Yeah. We're pretty close."

"That explains a lot."

Lily glanced at the time.

"We ought to get back to our dates before they decide we're never coming back."

"Goodbye, dear friends!"

"Chip, chip, cheerio!" I called, walking back toward Michael.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled at Remus.

"Alright." Again? Why would he want to do that? I wonder why he keeps asking me to dance with him . . . Does dancing with Remus bother Michael? I hope not.

He placed a hand on my waist and took my other hand in his. Swoon. Who decided the ballroom dancing position? We started doing the steps of the Fox Trot. Meh. That's one of my least favorites. Clearly the band does not want me to excel.

"I'm awful at this!" I laughed as I nearly stepped on his feet again.

"It's fine," he said soothingly.

"You say that _before _I break your feet."

"I highly doubt you could do that. I have very strong bones, you see."

"Yeah, but I'm wearing heels. Sharp, sharp heels. Fear them."

"I assure you, I do."

"Good. I'm glad." I smiled up at him. Luckily, he was a little shorter than Michael so I don't have to completely tilt my head back to look at him.

"Thanks for dancing with me."

I blushed.

"You're welcome."

XYZ

I was tired.

So very, very tired.

If it was possible, I would never get up again.

Unfortunately, it is not possible, and clearly the teachers hate us because why else would they make the winter ball the night before we go back home for Christmas?

They're all sadists, the lot of them.

"I don't want to get up," I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. "Leave me alone!"

"Get your arse up, Lizzie."

I threw my pillow at her.

"Don't call me that."

"Get _up!_" Ashley yelled in my ear. I smacked her.

"Fine. I really didn't want to do this." Katie said. Suddenly, I was ripped from the warmth that was my duvet and landed on the cold floor.

I shrieked.

"Cold! Cold!"

"Get up!"

I groaned, sitting up.

"I hate all of you. So, so much," I grumbled, standing up.

"Love you!" Katie said cheekily, picking up her trunk and sitting it outside our room.

One of our fellow sixth year Ravenclaws, Megan, looked over at us, raising her eyebrows. She merely turned back to her book a few seconds later, not saying a word.

I looked up at the clock.

"Why couldn't I have slept a few minutes later?"

"Because you still haven't packed your gifts."

My eyes widened.

"Mushroom!" I cried, skidding on my knees to my drawer to pull out the festively wrapped presents.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Ashley asked, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you assume I got you something?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"Alright. Whatever you say, Ash," I said, attempting to push the gifts into my trunk. Thank Merlin none of them are fragile. "Mushroom you, presents!" I yelled when the trunk wouldn't completely close.

Ashley walked over and sat on my trunk.

"Mushroom!" I pulled my finger from under the lid. "A little warning, next time?" I asked, sealing the trunk closed. "But thank you."

She smiled and got up.

"You're welcome."

XYZ

"Come on, Elizabeth."

"Good bye, Hogwarts!" I sang, blowing kisses to it. "See you again soon!"

"It's getting a nice break from you," Katie said, dragging me along.

"Hey! Why would it need a break from little ol' me?" I asked, following her.

"Oh, shall I count the reasons?"

"That would be cool, thanks."

"That was a joke."

"I know."

"Oh, hello, Remus!" I said cheerfully, passing by. "Bye! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth."

I gave him a two fingered salute before Katie pushed me into our compartment.

"I'll miss Hogwarts so," I said after settling into my seat.

"We won't be gone for that long." Leslie pointed out from behind her book.

"I suppose. You are coming over a lot, right?"

"Of course. When did we ever not?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"That's true. Hey, where's Li-Li?" I asked, looking around.

"Sitting with her Gryffindor friends. She's been neglecting them for us a lot this year."

I shrugged.

"I didn't really care."

"Yeah, but Dorcas did."

"Of course _she _did. She's one of the ones that have been neglected."

"That's very true."

"I'm always right."

"Sure, Elizabeth."

"Ashley!" I grabbed Leslie's book and threw it at Ash.

"Hey!" Leslie yelled, hitting me over the head.

I winced.

"Sorry, Les."

"You should be. You hate that as much as I do."

"You're right."

"I know," Leslie said with a smirk.

XYZ

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about _now?_"

"Shut up, Elizabeth."

"But it's taking so _long!_"

"That's the Hogwarts Express for you."

"But I thought we were _witches and wizards._ Shouldn't we be able to speed up travel?" I asked, leaning my head against the window.

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, it would." I said before taking a bite of my chocolate frog. "Yum, chocolaty goodness."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened to reveal Michael.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

"Bye, Elizabeth!" they chorused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we entered an empty compartment.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Michael looked away.

A second later, he leaned forward and kissed me, pulling me close to him.

Mmmmm . . .

He pulled away, his forehead leaning against mine. His lips curved up in a smile as he stared into my eyes. He brushed a black curl behind my ear.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

Wait, what?

"Oh."

XYZ

A/N: I clearly have a death wish.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Christmas

Chapter 14: Happy Christmas

A/N: I hope you like it!

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

Thanks to justawriter33, Mabel, Kenzieloveify, HPinOz, MelMalfoy101, Kianie Black, Nizuna Fujieda, PenBeatsSword, MariseCan'tRememberHerPassword, Ryuu Ryuu-jun, kiralol1, and Cassiidyx3!

XYZ

"Oh."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"You love me."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It's okay, Elizabeth, if you don't feel the same."

"We've only been dating for . . ."

"Three months."

"Yeah. Three months. It's awfully fast."

"It isn't all that quick, Elizabeth. I just thought you should know."

I nodded silently.

"Okay."

The compartment was quiet for a minute.

"I should go," I said, pulling open the door.

Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him to give me a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth."

"Happy Christmas, Michael."

XYZ

"I have to talk to you," were the first words out of my mouth when I entered my friends' compartment. I looked around it. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Dorcas and I got into an argument. Nothing to worry about." She said, turning toward me. "What's wrong?"

I closed the door to the compartment.

"Michael told me that he loves me."

Simultaneously, their jaws dropped.

"You're serious?"

I glared at Ashley.

"Do you _want _me to make a pun?"

She shook her head.

"That's what I thought."

"He really told you that he loves you?" Leslie asked.

I nodded.

"He did." I said, sitting down next to Lily.

The door slid open.

"Hello, girls." Sirius grinned, Potter, Remus, and Pettigrew behind him.

"Shove off, Black," Lily hissed.

Potter grinned at her.

"Hey, Evans. Go out with me?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Lily glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Potter."

"What, no witty comebacks? I knew you were in love with me." He grinned charmingly.

"Out, Potter." I stood up and shoved him out, slamming the door closed and spelling it closed this time. "Now that they're gone, onto the order of business?"

"I have a question. Why do we conduct this stuff like meetings?" Leslie asked.

"Not important, Les," Katie said, waving her off. "Michael is in love with Elizabeth!"

"Now I really want popcorn."

Everyone turned to stare at Lily.

"What? It's like a made-for-TV movie with all this drama!" Lily then sent us a doubtful look. "And come on, like you don't love popcorn?"

I nodded my head in consent.

"That's very true."

XYZ

Home sweet home.

Well, second home, sweet second home.

I looked around. One wall was lined with bookshelves with book upon book. A few extra shelves were adorned with small knick knacks and music boxes. When I was little, my mum would buy me small music boxes. It became our thing. We would go to small thrift shops to buy them.

My twin bed was stuck in the corner under a window. The sapphire sheets and duvet were exactly as I had left them September first. Next to my bed, I had a large desk with a plain black computer on it. There were notebooks stacked next to it. A cup with the word 'France' written on it held a large amount of pens and pencils. Off to the side, stood a mini wardrobe for my jewelry, currently empty.

My chestnut wardrobe was on the only free wall. My walls, a baby blue, were littered with movie and band posters. A large smile on my face, I dumped my trunk by the door, placed Freya's cage on top of my desk, and flopped down on my impeccably made bed. It was good to be back in my own room.

I sighed gleefully. Sitting up, I noticed a small white envelope lying upon my dusty keyboard. Curious, I got up to grab it. _Elizabeth_, it said in a messy scrawl.

I slipped one finger under the flap to open it. I slid the letter out and opened it.

_Lizzie Bizzie,_

_For some reason, James' owl would not leave until I wrote your full name on this envelope. I wasted five of them. So thank you for that._

_I am writing to tell you that you are "cordially" invited to the Potter New Years Eve party. No offense, but Potter didn't really want you to come, so I had to strike a deal with him. Bring Evans, and you may come to it. Naturally, you must arrive before midnight._

_If you want to invite anyone else, preferably not male, please owl._

_Happy Christmas._

_And you better come._

_Remus told me to tell you that he said hello._

_James said "Don't forget Lily!"_

_Peter said "Who the hell is Lizzie? Is that the girl Sirius keeps hanging out with?" Well, actually, he said something after that, too, but you don't really want to hear that part._

_Your invite should be in the envelope._

_Sirius Black_

I rolled my eyes. Why am I friends with _that?_

I opened the envelope and peered inside. Sure enough there were two shiny invites inside.

Well, I suppose the party was a plus. If only I knew I could get Lily to come with me.

XYZ

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"But I can't go unless you come with me!"

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

I pouted.

"You're an awful person."

"I know. Besides, I already sent in our RSVP."

I looked at her.

"Wait, what?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I already agreed. I wanted to go."

I hit her arm.

"You're terrible!"

"I know," Lily said with a smirk.

"Hey, is it formal?" I asked her.

Lily's eyes widened.

"I hope not."

"Should we go owl them?"

Lily thought about it for a second.

"Yeah."

XYZ

"Why us?" I asked mournfully, looking up at Lily's ceiling.

"I don't mind."

"Well of course _you _don't. You like dress shopping."

Lily smirked.

"You're right. I do. But we don't have to go shopping just yet. We can wait till the 27th."

"Four days. Great."

Lily smiled.

"On the up side, Christmas is a-coming!"

"That's very, very true."

"Katie, Les, and Ash are coming over, right?"

"Yeah. That way I can give them their gifts in person. They're coming over tomorrow, actually. Sleeping over."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Maybe they can go shopping with us."

XYZ

"They're here!" I yelled to Lily, running to the front door. I skidded to a stop in front of it and swung the door open.

Standing there was Remus Lupin.

Mushroom.

My eyes wide, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ashley told me to be here," he said. "Happy Christmas."

"Right. I'll be right back, okay? Make yourself comfortable."

Lily appeared behind me.

"Oh, hello, Remus."

I ran upstairs because, of course, when Remus Lupin shows up at my house I'm wearing my pajamas. A.K.A., festive bright red pajama bottoms with reindeer on them and a dark green t-shirt two sizes too big. Plus, I had thrown on a pair of fuzzy reindeer antlers when I found them under my bed.

So naturally, I had to change.

I put on a plain red shirt and jeans, but kept my antlers on to be festive. And they were kind of cute.

"Hey," I said, entering the living room.

Lily looked over her shoulder at me.

"Hey, Liz. Nice antlers."

I laughed.

"Thank you. I quite thought so."

The doorbell rang again.

"That should be them," I declared, sprinting to the door and swung it open again.

"Elizabeth!" Ashley yelled and tackled me to the floor. Leslie and Katie followed.

"Get off me," I said as loud as I could considering I had three teenage girls on top of me.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Get off me!"

"Oh. Right," Katie replied and stood up, Leslie and Ashley following her. "We just haven't seen you in so long."

"What about me?" Lily asked, looked bemused leaning against the doorway to the living room.

"You're okay," Ashley said, waving her off.

"Thanks."

"Is Remus here yet?" Ashley asked, looking around.

I glared at her.

"Hello, Ashley," Remus appeared from behind Lily.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

I stood there for a second in silence.

"Want to watch some movies?"

XYZ

My friends are evil.

Evil, evil little people.

I hate them.

Why, you may ask? Because they decided I have to sit right next to Remus. On a loveseat. I hate them so much.

I took a piece of popcorn and popped it into my mouth. Salty, buttery goodness that is popcorn. Yum.

Lily had demanded we watch "Bed knobs and Broomsticks." Which, while it sounds weird that we, actual witches, would watch that, it's actually one of our favorite movies. Because who doesn't love musicals? I certainly love them.

. . . Stop judging us.

When the movie was over, I moved to stretch my legs, but they landed on Remus' knees.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said tiredly, moving my legs off.

"It's fine."

"I'm tired," I yawned. "Clearly I stayed up way too late last night."

"How late?"

"3:30 in the morning."

"That's late."

"Or early. Depends on your point of view." I said, standing up and stretching my arms into the air. I pulled off my lopsided antlers and put them on straight.

"What time is it?" Leslie asked, throwing her legs over the arm of her chair.

I looked toward the clock on the side of the wall.

"5:30," Lily said, putting away the movie.

"I ought to go." Remus announced, standing next to me, our shoulders brushing. My cheeks flushed a little. "James will wonder where I've been."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't tell him where you were going?"

Remus shook his head.

"James would insist on coming along. You wouldn't want that."

"Alright. Bye, Remus. Happy Christmas!"

"You too, Elizabeth. Ashley, Katie, Leslie." He nodded at them. "Bye."

"Bye, Remus!" They chorused from by the bookcase that contained all the movies.

"Let's watch The Sound of Music," Katie declared a few seconds after Remus had left.

"Just pop it in."

XYZ

"Wake up, Lizzie!"

I groaned, waving them off.

"Leave me alone!"

"But Elizabeth, it's Christmas!" Lily said into my ear. I shot up. "Happy Christmas." Lily laughed, leaving the room. "Get dressed!"

I grabbed my clothes and hurriedly pulling them on, quickly running a brush through my hair, ignoring the prickles of pain.

"Get up, Leslie!" I could hear Lily yell in the guestroom.

If Petunia hadn't been staying with her awful boyfriend Vernon, then Lily would have been slaughtered by being so loud. Thank Merlin for small favors.

I pulled on my Santa hat (yes, I have one. So what?) and threw open my door and ran to the guest room.

"Are they up yet?" I asked Lily breathlessly.

"Getting dressed now," she affirmed.

I grinned.

"Good."

Lily looked around for a second, making herself look a little suspicious looking.

"Remus got you a present."

Oh. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"I got him a present, too," I said. "Hey, has Freya arrived yet?"

Lily nodded.

"She was coming in and out, but she's home now."

"I should give her some owl treats," I decided.

XYZ

After eating a wondrous meal prepared by the amazing Mrs. Evans, they were free to open their gifts.

I plopped down in front of the tree and looked around. I loved Christmas, mainly because of how the decorations and family made me feel. I tended to have bursts of inspiration by a tree. Like if I had a hard essay to write, when I sit by the tree I have a tendency to excel. I realize it sounds weird, but it's true.

I took a deep breath, waiting for the rest of my friends to come over.

I fiddled with a little bit of spare tinsel. Leslie, in all her festive glory, had decided to wear earrings with mini wreaths. I didn't know those _existed. _Yet somehow, Leslie made it work.

"Leslie, where did you get those earrings?" I asked suddenly.

Leslie looked over at me, reaching up to touch a wreath.

"I saw them in a muggle store. Xenophilius doesn't like them. Keeps talking about some Lincoln log thing. I don't remember the exact word. Don't tell him I wore them, please. Or that I couldn't remember the name of the Lincoln logs," Leslie replied.

"Um, alright." Sometimes I have no idea where that guy comes up with this stuff. Or why Leslie is such good friends with him.

Lily, Katie, and Ashley entered and continued the circle around the tree.

"Shall we?"

I nodded, and pulled out a package from Ashley.

I ripped it open, because I never have been one to gently open like _someone _here. _Lily._ Not that I'm mentioning any names.

"_A Guide to Medieval Sorcery"_

I love Ashley.

"Ashley! Thank you so much!" I gasped, staring at it.

In case you're thinking "why in the world is this girl so excited about a book about Medieval Sorcery?" Well, that's because that's one of my favorite subjects. Medieval sorcery fascinates me. I can't help it. Plus, I've been eyeing that book for _weeks._

Ashley looked over at me.

"You're welcome."

I opened my gift from Lily.

"_An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms"_

I have amazing friends. I'm going to go around giving them all large bear hugs.

Next was a gift from . . . Sirius?

Thank Merlin I got _him _a gift.

I opened it carefully this time, worried about what would pop out.

_Prefects That Gained Power?_

What? Sirius would _not _get me this book. Scared to death, I creaked open the book.

And there we are. There laid a large assortment of Zonko's products.

_Lizzie,_

_What, you actually thought I would get you a book on prefects? No. Instead, you now own a variety of pranks._

_Use them liberally._

_Preferably on Slytherins._

_Now go put that mind of yours to good use!_

_Sirius_

I laughed.

That was Sirius.

XYZ

A/N: I'm not happy with the end. But I loved the rest of it!

My family has weird traditions, so I had to do it all the way people always seem to do it.

It was weird.

I still hope you liked it. Review, please!


	15. Chapter 15: Happy New Years

Chapter 15: Happy New Years

A/N: I realized I kept saying sweaters instead of jumpers. Doh. I can be such an idiot sometimes. –Sigh- I swear, I'll go back and fix it soon, okay? And don't worry, justawriter33 (my awesome beta) is working on my tombstone. It's going to be cherry wood.

There's also a cameo from the brownies and fudge. Ha. A little bit at the end was a tiny bit cheesy, though.

Thanks to Kenzieloveify, justawriter33, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Nizuna Fujieda, Queer King Stephen, HerGoldenHair, PirateLuv32, Mabel, kiralol101, beba78, pourquoibella, and StarBolt7!

110 reviews. Wow. Thank you all!

XYZ

My friends are making me really spoiled.

They're pampering me with jumpers and books.

And then there is Remus. He got me a _book. _I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Do boys normally get girls they like books for Christmas? True, he doesn't like me but that doesn't keep me from wishing he did.

Michael, the amazing boyfriend that he is, got me a beautiful charm bracelet with a little sapphire heart hanging off it. It's so pretty. I'm such an awful girlfriend. Who has a crush on someone else when they have a boyfriend? Especially someone as amazing at Michael?

I started walking down the stairs, wrapping my blanket around me. I looked like a giant blue blob. On the bright side, I was freakishly comfortable.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Oooh, bacon!

Lily blinked at me.

"It's nine in the morning."

"You're right. It's such an unholy hour!" I groaned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I forgot you were such a night owl." Lily laughed, taking a bite of her bacon.

I looked at the piece mournfully.

"Don't I get bacon?" I looked at her hopefully.

"No." I slumped in my seat at her words. "You woke up too late for that," she announced, putting her plate in the sink and washing it.

"It's only nine!"

"Much too late."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Ashley bounced into the room.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

I glared at her.

"You rubbing your eyes before glaring ruined the overall effect," Ashley informed me, sitting down across from me in Lily's old seat.

I glared harder.

Nothing. She didn't react at all.

Maybe I should work on my evil glare? Perhaps I could hire some Slytherins to help me.

If I paid them. And didn't tell them about my Muggleborn status. I wonder if Slytherins are born with the smirk and glare. Or do they gain it automatically when they're sorted? I ought to find out.

"So, why did you get me up so early?" I asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, not bothering with giving me a response.

"It's not that early," Leslie said, entering the room with Katie.

"Is everyone already up?" I asked exasperatedly.

Lily nodded.

"Mum went to the store and dad had a meeting at work," she said, turning back to us, her hands propping her up on the counter.

I nodded slowly.

"Alright."

"You ought to get dressed," Katie said, eyeing my clothes. Or, well, my duvet considering it was enveloping my entire body and possibly covering most of my head.

I shrugged, but got up and went to my room anyway.

After changing and looking semi-presentable, I ran downstairs.

"Let's make brownies!" I announced, skidding into the kitchen. "Ahh!" I yelled, having run into a body.

"Relax, Elizabeth," the voice said gently, helping me stand straight and regain my balance.

My eyes widened. I probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"H-hi, Remus." A stutter of all things. I thought I had gotten over this.

"Hey! What about me!"

Sirius. Oh, Merlin.

"And me." Potter smirked, leaning against the counter where Lily had previously been.

Lily.

Mushroom. She was going to kill. I looked around for her, ignoring them.

There she was. On the opposite side of the room from Potter, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. I paled at her expression.

"Hello, Elizabeth." She must be furious. She used my whole name! I could feel myself shrinking under gaze. "You didn't tell me they were coming." She gritted her teeth.

"I didn't know they were." I said weakly.

"Right."

"She didn't." Remus said. I sent him a grateful look.

"She said it telepathically." Sirius threw out there. I glared at him. I really need those lessons from those Slytherins.

"Like I'd believe Black. Remus, on the other hand . . ." Lily trailed off.

"So, can we make brownies?" I asked.

"And fudge," Ashley added.

I gave Lily a hopeful look.

"All right," she consented. "But we have to wait for mum to come home."

I hopped into the air and went to hug her.

"Thank ye!" I sang. Suddenly I paused, looking around. "Where's Pettigrew?" I asked, still hugging Lily.

"He ended up staying at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Hey, Elizabeth? Can you get away from me?" Lily asked. I looked at her.

"Oh, right." I laughed, releasing her.

She rubbed her arm.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, you know."

"I know. Ashley told me that once." I smiled.

XYZ

A couple hours later, I was covered in flour. Why, you may ask? Because Sirius decided _he _must be the one to open the bag. He failed. Instead, he somehow messed up opening it and ended up getting it all over the person next to him. In other words, me.

"I need a shower," I muttered, pulling at my shirt.

"I can help you with that, you know." Sirius said with a lavish wink.

I rolled my eyes as Ashley slapped his arm.

"Stop flirting with my friend." She laughed, clearly not bothered.

He pouted.

"But it's so much fun! Look at how much she blushes!" he whined.

I could tell I was just blushing even more by their laughter.

"Shut up!" I said, slapping his other arm, getting a little flour on the spot I hit. "Let's make brownies!"

XYZ

Mmmm . . .

Brownies.

Best. Thing. In. Existence.

Unfortunately, our rendezvous had to come to an end.

I focused my glare upon Remus.

"Where. Did. The. Brownies. Go?" I growled. "I was gone for one minute."

"Ten, actually," Lily said. I turned my glare upon her.

"Either way, there is only a few left," I said, grabbing one and nibbling it.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. Sirius decided he wanted some, and that means three males are now digging into the brownies. You should be surprised there are these many left," Ashley pointed out from by the fudge. I couldn't help but note there was a lot of fudge left.

"At least I could what I was looking for," I sighed, holding up the long black ribbon for all to see.

"Nice ribbon," Potter said, looking amused.

I grinned.

"Thank you." I said, tying the ribbon around my head. "I'm a ninja!"

Potter just stared at me.

I laughed, flipping the extra ribbon over my shoulder.

"Just ignore her," Lily advised the males. "It's the only way to get her to leave you alone."

"You can't say much," Potter pointed out. "You're her friend."

Lily pointedly ignored him.

"You ought to go, though. Before she starts running around with her 'ninja ribbons' flying behind her. The brownies probably got her on the sugar high."

I scoffed.

"No, I'm not on a sugar high! I just have _imagination_!" I declared, standing up quickly and knocking my chair down behind me.

"Perhaps we should go."

I crossed my arms and gave them a sour look.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," Remus said.

I allowed him a soft smile.

"Goodbye, Remus."

XYZ

"I'm an awful person," I announced, plopping down on Lily's red duvet.

She glanced over at me.

"Why?"

"I still have a crush on Remus, even though I'm going out with Michael."

Lily rolled her eyes, turning her body toward me.

"Then break up with him."

I looked at her, feeling a little surprised.

"Break up with Michael?"

She shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I mean, your hearts clearly not in it. You don't love him, but he loves you. Stop leading him on."

I sighed hesitantly.

"I don't know if I don't love him." I whispered, fiddling with Lily's gold pillow. After we came home from Hogwarts, we were both really excited and ended up covering our rooms in our house colors. We were both still too lazy to change it.

"What do you mean?"

"He's sweet, and nice, and makes me feel good when I talk to him. He makes me feel special. I could love him," I said, looking up and meeting her eyes.

She pursed her lips.

"I suppose I know what you mean. Maybe you should think about it a little."

I sighed again.

"You're right. As always."

Lily smiled a little at that.

"I _am _always right, aren't I?" she said jokingly.

"Of course." I laughed.

For the next few minutes, neither of us said a word. There was just silence.

I sat on her bed, watching her turn back to her book. I sat, just watching.

"Do we have to get dresses for New Years?" I suddenly asked.

She looked up.

"Can we just wear what we wore for the Winter Ball?" Lily asked me.

I shrugged, standing up to grab a piece of parchment and a muggle pen. Truth be told, I much prefer muggle pens to quills as they're much easier to use.

Clicking the pen with my teeth, I began to compose a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm writing to ask about the New Year's party. May we just wear the dresses we wore for the Winter Ball? Please say yes. I hate dress shopping._

_Elizabeth_

I slipped it into one of Lily's envelopes and hurried to get Freya. While Lily did have an owl, I much prefer my barn owl.

"Take this to Sirius, alright?" I said, giving her an owl treat and patting her on the head.

I lounged on my bed and began reading my book on medieval sorcery. Not too long later, Freya flew into my window with a letter.

I opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Lizzie,_

_Such formalities. Feel free to wear the Winter Ball dresses. If I do recall, you all looked ravishing._

_I have enclosed the address and picture of the Potter Manor._

_See you then!_

_Sirius_

I took the picture out of the envelope, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

The place was _huge!_ Gigantic!

Who knew you could _buy _that and live in it? Certainly not me!

I turned it over and glanced at the address. Not too far away. Good. I turned back to the picture. There was Remus and Peter, whom hadn't been in the frame before. They were waving and smiling brightly. I laughed. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. I placed the picture and letter on my desk to go tell Lily of the good news.

XYZ

I was really nervous for some inexplicable reason.

"Do we have to?" I asked wearily, eyeing the large double doors.

"I thought you wanted to go," Lily said, giving me an odd look.

"I do," I replied. "It's just; the doors are awfully scary, aren't they?" I tilted my head a little, still staring at the doors.

Lily rolled her eyes and knocked.

The door flew open and Potter was standing there, smoothing down his hair to no avail. I held in my laughter at his crazy hair that was sticking up every which way.

"Nice try." I said condescendingly, walking inside and looking around.

Potter smiled at me. Wait, seriously? Since when has he learned to smile in my direction? Sirius must have passed by behind me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attentions onto Lily.

"Lizzie!" a voice cried.

I sighed and turned to him, only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Help!" I shrieked.

Sirius kept holding onto me.

"Please let go," I said weakly.

With a chuckle, he released me and I stumbled backwards. Thankfully, I had gained a little more balance in heels so I didn't crash to the floor. I scowled at him and walked off.

"Thanks for your gift," he said, easily keeping up with me. "I used one of them on James."

I laughed slightly.

"How did he take it?" I asked, brushing a bit of my straightened hair out of my eyes. Lily had let me keep my hair loose as long as I let her do something with it. So she straightened it. Those straightening irons are scary. I'm so glad I'm of age, so I don't have to use those.

"He started laughing."

"Really? Why didn't he laugh when he thought _I _pranked him?" I looked up at Sirius curiously.

"Because it's different when his friends prank him. We do it in jest. Others don't," he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Remus!" I said, waving at him. He turned and smiled at me.

Mmmm . . . He looks great today.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He said, walking towards us.

"The ballroom is in there." Sirius suddenly said, pointing to doors in front of us.

"You have ballrooms?" I asked, surprised. "Of _course _you do," I muttered to myself.

He pushed me inside the huge, elegant room filled to the brim with people.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's huge."

"Way to state the obvious," Lily said dryly.

I looked at her.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

She waved me off.

"I finally got away from Potter and caught up with you," she explained.

"Lily! Lizzie!" Ashley and Katie suddenly appeared in the crowd and headed toward us. Ashley was holding a cup of something red, managing to make it only swish a little.

"Hey." I laughed. "Where's Leslie?"

Katie shrugged.

"She was having a discussion with some blond guy. I don't know who he was. Looks our age, though," she said, having a sip of what I assume was water, considering it was clear. But we are witches, so you can never be too sure.

"Come on, Ashley. Let's dance," Sirius said to her.

Ashley thrust her drink at Lily and took his hand to go into the crowd and dance.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Remus.

"Want to dance?" I asked hopefully. Clearly I have a death wish.

He nodded, and took my hand. I blushed at the contact. Thank Merlin for making Lily insist on blush, so I can blame it on that.

XYZ

I sighed, and looked down at the garden, sliding a hand along the balcony rail.

The glass doors behind me slid open.

"Elizabeth?" Remus' soft voice drifted to my ears.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

He smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" He walked out to stand next to me, making sure to close the door.

I looked back to the garden beneath us.

"It was a little stuffy in there. I was looking to go outside, and found this. Isn't it beautiful?" I sighed.

"Yeah," Remus said.

I looked back at him to find him looking at me. I gave him a soft smile.

"You like plants, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They're beautiful." I turned my head back to look at the roses in one area. They were my favorite kind, yellow with orange-red on the tip of the petals.

"Well, I came to find you because midnight is soon," he said.

I grinned.

"Really? Well, we ought to go inside, then!" I said, turning and heading to the doors, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Okay," Remus replied, as I continued pulling him into the ballroom where they were already starting the countdown.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Years!" I cheered along with everyone else. With a bright smile, I turned to look at Remus to find him already staring at me.

"Remus?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

He pulled me towards him using out already interconnected hands. When I was snug against his chest, Remus took his other hand and pulled up my chin to look at him. Slowly, he pressed his lips to mine.

Holy crap.

Remus John Lupin just kissed me.

This is the best day of my life.

I kissed him back, tangling my fingers into his soft hair.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

Then I realized what I had just done.

"What was that for?" I asked, my hands still in his hair.

He sighed.

"We should talk."

"Yeah." I nodded.

XYZ

A/N: I'm moving to Bulgaria so no one can find me. Though while waiting for an update, go read justawriter33's story! She's my awesome beta, if you didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

A/N: Thanks to by beta, justawriter33!

Thanks to Mabel, desigirls97, Kenzieloveify, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Nizuna Fujieda, StarBolt7, sonofafluffymuffin, beba78, pourquoibella, kiralol101, MyNameIsSomethangg, Queer King Stephen, thebritishone, and LaeZ Nena!

XYZ

When we had finally reached a private room, I started pacing.

"I have a boyfriend," I said. That was one of the _many _reasons why we shouldn't have done that.

Remus leaned against a wall, watching me.

"Break up with him."

I whirled around to look at him, my hair flying around me.

"No!" I cried.

"Why not?"

"B-because!"

"That's not a reason, Elizabeth," he said, straightening and getting off the wall. He walked towards me.

I blushed.

"I-I . . ." I stuttered, and ended up trailing off.

He held my cheek and angled it up. He leaned in and slowly began to kiss me. I melted into his arms, feeling quite a bit like Jell-O.

I pulled away.

"I have a boyfriend!" I yelped, turning away and continuing my pacing.

"Break up with him," he said again.

I sighed, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Onto reason two, because you aren't listening to me. You don't like me!" I ran a hand through my black hair.

Next thing I knew, his body was pressed against mine, and I was against a wall.

I blushed.

"Now you don't _really _believe that, do you?" he asked. I looked up into his dark eyes. He leaned to kiss me a third time. I slid out from between him and the wall, and started my pacing again.

"I do," I said quietly.

"Well, I do. I like you a lot," he said, once again walking toward me.

I held up my hand in the universal sign to stop. Well, apparently universal except for _Remus _because he kept walking toward me.

"Just stand there for a second, okay, Remus?" I asked nervously. He would not stop looking at me. It's a little unnerving, actually.

Remus nodded.

"Fine."

I nibbled on my fingernails.

"I can't believe I did that!" I said fretfully, wringing my hands. "I'm a Ravenclaw! We think before we act!"

Remus smiled lazily. "I'm a Gryffindor. We act before we think."

I glared at him.

"See, we contradict each other," I said haughtily.

"Like puzzle pieces. Doesn't that mean we're perfect together?" he pointed out.

"Dammit!" I said, sitting on the bed, looking at my dress covered knees.

I felt the bed sinking down next to me. I looked at Remus, as he pulled me toward him, his arm wrapped around my waist. He once again tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine slowly.

I made a soft noise of approval and wrapped my arms around his neck and standing, pulling us out of the awkward position.

The door flew open and I heard a girl squeak. I pulled out of the kiss and found Lily standing in the doorway.

"Sorry! Wrong door!" she said nervously, closing the door and running off.

I blushed.

"Mushroom," I groaned. "Now she's going to think we're together."

"Aren't we?" he murmured.

I sighed.

"Not right now, Remus."

XYZ

"What am I going to do?" I asked, once again wringing my hands.

"Are you in love with Michael?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you in love with Remus?"

"I don't know about him, either."

Ashley sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"You are really not making this easy on yourself," she told me, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

I glared at her.

"You think I didn't notice that?"

"Of course you noticed, I'm just stating the obvious," Ashley muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked, looking at my best friend.

"I think you should break up with Michael," she said, sitting up.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know why she thought that.

"Because you're leading him on. You have feelings for Remus, and that's not fair for Michael."

I sighed.

"You're right," I said, slumping into my chair.

"Of course I am."

XYZ

While I had around a week to prepare myself for seeing Michael and breaking up with him, I didn't. Why else would I be so scared?

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, Elizabeth."

"No, I can't!" I said, shaking my head back and forth, my hair slapping me in the face.

Lily pushed me forward, even though I was digging my heels into the ground.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Michael is a very nice guy. He will not hate you. He loves you, remember?"

"You're really not helping," I informed her, being pushed through Platform 9 ¾.

"Oh, well. It was fun being your friend!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Elizabeth!" Ashley yelled, appearing in front of us. "It's been so long!" she cried dramatically.

"A whole day," I replied, my voice monotone.

"Exactly!" Ashley threw an arm into the arm. "Forever!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

Ashley pouted.

"Wet blanket."

I snorted.

"Who says wet blanket anymore?"

"I do. Duh," Ashley said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, where did Lily go?" I asked, looking around.

"To get us a compartment."

I looked over at Katie.

"When did you get here?"

"Around the same time you became a wet blanket. Leslie went with Lily, by the way."

I nodded.

"Alright. Let's go join them," I said, heading toward the train.

XYZ

I'm apparently good at procrastinating and avoidance. How else would I be able to avoid my boyfriend for three whole days while we have similar classes, are in the same house, and have been going out for months? Because I'm good at avoidance! Yeah, be jealous. But all good things must come to an end.

"Oh. Hi, Michael," I said awkwardly, running a hand through my dark curls.

"Hello, Elizabeth! I've been looking for you," he said. He also looked awkward. I averted my eyes.

"We need to talk," I blurted out.

He nodded.

"That we do."

I took his hand and lead him to the seventh floor corridor.

"Just wait a second," I muttered, starting to walk back and forth thinking hard about a small secluded room. A door appeared and I pulled Michael inside.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Not important." I said, waving him off. "We have to talk."

"I know. I have something to tell you, Elizabeth."

I looked up at him sharply.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. This could be either good or bad for me.

He looked away.

"I met someone," he said.

Oh.

"Oh," I muttered, pushing hair away from my face. "Who?"

He looked back at me.

"You don't know her. She's a Hufflepuff," Michael said quietly.

"What's her name?" I whispered.

"Sarah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said, running a hand along my arm comfortingly.

Truth be told, I did not expect to feel this awful. I never thought that I would be the type to be heartbroken over a guy. But look at me now. I feel like curling up and crying. It's times like this that make me wish my mum was here.

"You should go," I choked out, wiping away a small tear from my cheek.

"Okay. Goodbye, Elizabeth," he whispered, sliding out. The door closed with a small click. At the tiny noise, I found myself falling to the ground.

It was sort of like an out of body experience. I knew that I was breaking up with him, but for some reason hearing that he found someone else, especially after telling me that he loved me, hurt. He met someone that he liked more than me. It really hurt. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I knew I must look awful.

I sat on one of the chairs, pulling my hair away from my face, keeping it from sticking to my tears.

"Elizabeth?" came a voice from the door.

My head shot up.

"Remus?" I croaked, wincing at the sound of my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I have my ways."

I tried to hold back my tears to avoid making a fool of myself. They were falling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

Remus was suddenly so close to me. His calloused hand brushed away a thin dark curl from sticking to my face from my tears.

"It's okay, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"We broke up," I muttered, trying to look away, but he kept my head looking up at him. I felt my lip quivering, and I glanced down, feeling painfully embarrassed. I was this sad about a guy. I felt pathetic.

Remus wiped away my tears.

"It'll be okay, Elizabeth." He held my shaking body to his. I buried my head into his neck. He smelled good.

He pulled away to look at me. His thumb was swirling around my cheek. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine.

It was such a slow kiss it almost hurt. I pressed my lips to his frantically.

It just felt right.

My air was running out yet I didn't care. Then he pulled away, a small smile on his lips, yet his breath ragged.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

Shit.

"Merlin, I can't do this," I moaned, turning away. What is with these people? Since when did I become so attractive? Because why else would they decide they're in love with me. "You can't be in love with me."

"Why are you trying to tell me how to feel?"

I whirled around to look at him.

"I think you need to give me some space," I said softly.

"Why?"

"So I can think."

"So you can think?" he repeated slowly. "Fine." Remus walked out of the room. The door closed with a soft click.

XYZ

"I'm an awful person," I moaned, hiding my face in my hands, making my voice come out slightly muffled.

"No you're not, Elizabeth," Ashley said, pulling me into a hug. "You're just . . . Conflicted."

I sighed.

"And because I'm conflicted, I could be ruining a potential relationship," I replied.

"I'm ignoring what you just said," Ashley said, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Sometimes that's best," I sighed, getting up and heading toward my bed. "Good night, Ashley."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

XYZ

Avoiding Remus was surprisingly easy. I had a feeling Sirius only came up and talked to me when Remus was nowhere near us.

I was currently in the library, working on my essay for Potions. A thick black curl fell into my eyes, and I brushed it away.

"Lizzie! This is an intervention!"

I looked up at Sirius wearily.

"Explain, please."

"Dear Remus is not acting very Remus-y," he said, pulling out a chair and straddling it.

I rolled my eyes.

"What does that have to do with me?"

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.

"I know that you're not _that _oblivious, Lizzie. I know he kissed you."

"Why does that matter?" I asked stiffly.

"I get that you needed time, but how much time could you possibly need! It's been two _days!"_

I scoffed.

"Most people need more than just two days. I get that you would only need two hours, I'm not you."

"Don't take out your anger on me," Sirius replied easily.

I huffed and started packing my things into my bag. I leaned into my chair after placing the full bag onto the table.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to talk to Remus," he said, moving my bag over so he could look at me.

I sighed heavily.

"Will it make you stop bothering me?" I asked.

"Yes, it will." He replied with a smirk.

"Fine. I will."

Sirius grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

I giggled a little at his child-like enthusiasm.

"You're welcome."

XYZ

A/N: It's short, but filled with stuff I had to write. Phew. It felt longer writing it than it really is. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Roses

Chapter 17: Roses

A/N: You have no idea how much I procrastinated on this chapter. There were a lot of movies involved.

Thanks to my beta, the awesome, BA justawriter33! I need to make some more adjectives for you!

Also thanks to my reviewers, justawriter33, Mabel, StarBolt7, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Nizuna Fujieda, MyNameIsSomethangg, Kenzieloveify, beba78, and kiralol101! You all are amazing!

XYZ

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and started to get under the duvet of my bed when something sharp hit my leg.

I pulled my leg back onto the ground and peered under it. I stuck my hand towards the place that pricked me. Something poked my finger and I grasped hold of it and pulled it out.

Huh.

Was that . . . A rose? What in the _world _is a rose doing in my bed? I examined it carefully. It was a sunset-y orange-red. I was in awe at how beautiful it looked.

I tried to keep the giddy smile off my face. I carefully set the rose on my night table and laid on my bed, staring it.

"Who is that from?" Ashley asked, looking at me from her bed as she ran a brush through her hair.

"I think it's from Remus," I said, still admiring the rose.

"It's beautiful."

I gave up on trying not to be giddy.

"If I did something extremely immature right now, would you judge me?" I asked carefully, glancing over at her.

"It depends on what it is. I might even join it."

I grinned.

"Good," I replied, and stood upright on my bed. "Because this is extremely immature." I tossed a bit of hair off my shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, eyeing me.

I giggled, and started jumping up and down. A large grin was taking over my face and my hair was bouncing around me.

Ashley looked around the room. When she realized the coast was clear, she got up and stood on my bed, jumping along with me.

"Ten little monkeys, jumping on a bed," I sang jokingly.

Ashley laughed.

"We are so immature."

I shrugged.

"A bit, but it's quite fun, isn't it?"

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from the doorway. Startled, Ashley and I slipped a little and fell off the bed, onto the ground.

I started laughing hard, Ashley joining in.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Katie asked, clearly amused.

XYZ

I bit the tip of my quill slightly. I peeked out of the corner of my eyes at Remus. Realizing what I was doing, I blushed and looked back at my parchment. It had been a week since I told Remus that I needed time. Let us just say that I still have confrontation issues. Thus, Sirius has been bothering me every day to get me to talk to him. I just couldn't pluck up the courage. What I would give to be a Gryffindor right now. Sirius had not bothered me yet today, so he should be due any minute now.

"Hey, Lizzie." And there he is.

"Hello, Sirius," I said dully.

"You haven't talked to Remus yet."

I shook my head.

"No, I haven't."

"Go talk to him."

"Now?" I asked, attempting to raise only one eyebrow. I could tell I failed by how amused Sirius looked, so I settled with just raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, now. You see, we're in the library," Sirius said, looking a little excited.

"You're very observant."

He rolled his eyes.

"Remus is very receptive in the library. Not that he would say no to you anywhere else."

"Not right now," I replied, turning back to my essay.

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Go talk to him."

"No," I said, glancing up at him.

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Go talk to him."

"I said not right now!" I growled, meeting his eyes.

Sirius gave me a puppy dog face. Mushroom, he's good at that. I could feel myself weakening.

"Please go talk to him, Lizzie Bizzie?"

I glared at him. I couldn't take it anymore.

I snapped my book close, stuffed everything in my bag, and stood up.

"Fine," I spat at him. I stalked over to Remus' table, grabbed his collar, pulled him off his chair, and gave him one big, long kiss. "There. Happy?" I muttered, pulling away. With my head held high, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the library.

XYZ

"I'm an idiot!" I groaned, hitting my head with my potions books.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ashley giggled.

I turned my head to glare at her.

"Why?"

"You took the initiative and just kissed Remus! I thought this day would never happen!" Ashley explained.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she said cheerfully.

With a sigh, I got off my bed and stretched.

"I'm going down to the common room. Want to come?"

She shook her head.

"I've got that killer transfiguration essay to finish," Ashley said, pulling her book bag toward her from under her bed.

"Alright. Bye!" I gave her a wave and ran down the stairs, only to run into someone. This happens way too often. "Oops! Awfully sorry."

"About what?" a gruff voice said.

I looked upwards.

"Hi, Michael," I said awkwardly.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"What's up?" I asked, tucking a black curl behind my ear.

"We ought to talk." He replied, taking my hand and tugging me toward the exit.

"A-alright," I stuttered, pulling my hand back and just followed him.

"So, I've heard something," he announced once we were in the empty corridor.

"W-what did you hear?" I asked, feeling extremely nervous for some reason.

"Remus Lupin, huh?"

I blushed brightly.

"What does that have to do with you?" I questioned, averting my eyes.

"Were you cheating on me?" he said, going straight to the point.

I shook my head fervently.

"No!"

"So you never kissed him while you were with me?"

I looked down guiltily.

"Well, not exactly . . ." I trailed off.

"When?"

"New Years."

"Any other times?"

"No."

"I feel a little disappointed in you, Elizabeth," Michael said quietly.

My head shot up and I gave him a fierce glare.

"What, you're saying that you met Sarah, and broke up with me because you just _liked _her a little? Are you trying to say that you didn't kiss her?" I hissed, crossing my arms. I couldn't help but feel angry. Who was _he _to be disappointed in me when he probably kissed a girl more than once when we were together? "Tell me, Michael, did she know you had a girlfriend?"

Michael's face went a little red.

"No, she didn't know."

"That's what I thought. How many times did you kiss her? How many times did you kiss her while we were still together?"

"I don't see how that is relevant."

I shook my head.

"I can't listen to this. Just know, Michael, that you have _no right_ to be disappointed in me. No right! Your opinion on this has no importance to me right now! You're being such a hypocrite!" I hissed and turned on my heel to stalk down the corridor. I huffed, uncrossing my arms after I knew I was longer in sight of Michael. I sat down, leaning against the wall.

A few minutes later, I was still sitting there, staring off into space when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Elizabeth?"

I smiled wryly.

"You always seem to find me at the worst times."

Remus sat quietly.

"Why did you come up and kiss me?" he finally asked.

I buried my face in my hands and groaned.

"I blame it on a moment of stupidity. I'd blame it on a moment of insanity, but I seem to be having those way too often," I said, lifting my head back up.

"So you didn't want to kiss me?"

I shook my head.

"Not like that."

Remus smiled a little.

"Now don't go and get a big head, now." I giggled.

"Who? Me?" Remus laughed.

I brushed a little curl out of my face and peeked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Want to go snog in a broom cupboard?" I offered, watching as his eyes popped out of his head.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Just kidding." I laughed at his shocked face. "Disappointed?" I said teasingly, standing up. I took his hand and pulled him up with me.

"A little." He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. "We need to talk, Elizabeth."

"We should," I sighed, all of a sudden feeling fairly tired.

"Do you want to be together?" Remus asked, taking my hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

My eyes flickered down at our hands then back at him.

Did I? Could I see myself with him? An image of us walking into transfiguration with his arm around my waist flickered into my mind and I could not disguise a grin.

"I guess I do," I replied.

Remus had a smile overtake his face.

"Good," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I responded eagerly, putting one hand on his chest and the other in his hair.

Remus pulled away for a second, trying to speak. I wouldn't let him, as I kept pulling him back. Finally, he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me back. I pouted jokingly.

"It's late. We should go back to our common rooms before Filch finds us," he whispered raggedly.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Is it really that late? I must have been out here longer than I thought . . ." I trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Elizabeth." Remus gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away.

"Bye, Remus," I said, watching him walk away.

With a giddy smile on my face, I walked back to the common room.

XYZ

"You will never guess what happened, Lily!" I giggled, straddling the bench at the Gryffindor table.

"Actually, I think I can," Lily replied, glancing at me. "You and Remus got together."

"How in the name of Merlin did you know that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Remus didn't exactly let it go unknown." Lily laughed.

I blushed.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. It was purely of happiness."

I blushed harder.

"Thanks, Lily." I giggled. "Have you seen Remus this fine morning?"

"I think he said his mother was sick and he had to go visit her," she replied, her eyes flickering away from me.

I frowned.

"Oh. I wonder why he didn't say anything," I muttered, tapping my chin.

"I'm sure he probably didn't want to talk about it."

"I think I'm going to send him a letter, wishing his mother well." I announced, standing up. "Bye, Lil!" I gave her a two- fingered salute and skipped off to the Ravenclaw common room to compose a letter.

XYZ

_Dear Remus,_

_I heard that your mother was sick. I'm so sorry. I hope she feels better. I'm sure it's very helpful for her to have you with her._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

XYZ

"Here, Freya. This is for Remus Lupin, okay?" I petted my owl's feathers. "Be careful." I tied the letter to her leg.

I watched her as she flew off to Remus' house.

XYZ

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews. They help me type faster . . . Please help satisfy my addiction to them. ;)

IMPORTANT: I have started school! I've never been good with schedules so I won't say I'll update weekly. They will have to be at least once a week, of course, but it won't be on certain days. Okay? Okay. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18: A Reluctant Friendship

Chapter 18: A Reluctant Friendship

A/N: I don't know why, but I have this funny feeling that this story's end is coming. I don't know when, but I've got the feeling. –sniff-

Oh, _speaking of which_, I have a new poll up on my profile. Go check it out and vote, please!

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33! (don't worry, I'm working on coming up with adjectives to describe how awesome/epic you are.)

Also thanks to Kenzieloveify, Nizuna Fujieda, love1398, L.E.d lights, beba78, meghan0095, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, justawriter33, Ryuu Ryuu-kun (I'm sorry about Michael…), HGromanticsap, kiralol101, and Liztastic!

XYZ

Days passed in a blur of studying and general confusion. I say confusion mainly because I seem to get confused a lot. I'm beginning to think it's one of my personality traits. Anyway, the days blurred to weeks and weeks blurred into months. Peoples birthdays passed by in a flash and winter became spring, and spring slid into summer. Sixth year slowly ended. Next thing we all knew, it was August and the warm days of summer were ending.

That didn't mean Lily and I couldn't act as immature as ever, though.

"Oi, Lily!" I yelled, running into the hall.

"Shut up freaks!" Petunia yelled from her room. She was getting ready for her date with Dursley. Ick. He was simply disgusting.

"What, Lizzie?" Lily asked wearily, coming out of her room a few doors down from mine.

"Don't call me that. Have you seen my rainbow socks?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

Lily blinked at me.

"You have rainbow socks?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course I do. Have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't. What do you need rainbow socks for? I thought you were meeting Remus' parents? Those aren't exactly required for that," Lily pointed out, tucking a stray strand of wavy red hair behind her ear.

My eyes widened in panic.

"Shoot! I completely forgot!" I cursed, running back into my room and skidding on my knees over to my dresser. "What am I going to wear?" I squeaked.

XYZ

Phew. Thank Merlin for Lily Evans.

I scrutinized myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple, knee-length black dress with an empire waist. I smoothed it down carefully and tucked a black curl behind my ear. Lily let me keep my hair as is as long as she got to arrange it. Lily forced a little makeup upon me. Luckily, only a small amount.

"Are you sure I don't look _too _formal?" I asked fretfully.

Lily waved me off.

"You look perfect! Now, go!" She laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

I nodded, muttered my thanks, and apparated away.

When I arrived at Remus' house, I raised my hand to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair and sea blue eyes. I deliberately ignored the dark bags under her eyes, having known she was very sick for a long while.

"Hello," I said nervously. "I'm Elizabeth Moore."

She smiled brightly.

"Hello, hello! Come in. I'm Remus' mother, Debra. Nice to meet you!" she cried, beckoning me inside.

I walked inside and looked around the room. It was rather plain, but I liked it. It was cozy.

"You have a very nice house," I told Mrs. Lupin, admiring one of the muggle paintings on the walls. Suddenly from one of the arches leading into a hall, Remus came skidding out, smoothing his hair down. I giggled, looking at his nervous face. "Hi, Remus."

He smiled.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I see you've met my mum?" he replied, glancing over at his mum.

I nodded.

"Yes, she has. Well, Remus dear, dinner is ready now! You were right on time, Elizabeth." Mrs. Lupin said, her voice extremely sweet. I wouldn't be surprised if another cavity was forming from how nice and sweet she was.

XYZ

"Your parents are so nice!" I whispered to Remus after dinner while standing on his porch.

Remus chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so. When do I get to meet your parents, Elizabeth?"

My smile faltered. I glanced away. The atmosphere suddenly awkward.

"Oh, um . . ." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Well, I always knew this day would come. I just really wish it didn't.

"You see . . . How do I say this?" I blushed. "My parents are dead." There, I said it. It didn't sound great, but you know, I was kind of on the spot.

Remus blinked. He blinked again. Jeez Louise, he sure is blinking a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." And he's alive! Wait, that's it? No, I can't believe you didn't tell me? Huh, maybe my observations of the human kind are kind of off. Note to self: Observe a larger variety of people.

"That's it?" I asked, taken aback. "That's all you're going to say?"

Remus blinked some more. How are his eyes not tearing up by now from all that _blinking?_

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

Huh. What _did _I want him to say?

"I was just expecting you to say more, is all."

"Oh, alright. Well, you should go home, Elizabeth. Goodnight." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye." I whispered before apparating away.

XYZ

I stepped onto the platform with a small frown on my face.

For some reason, Remus' reaction had been bothering me. He acted like something was wrong. I wanted to know what it is. I was his girlfriend, after all. We shouldn't keep things from each other anymore.

"Ashley!" I cried out when I caught sight of her. I ran towards her, my arms open wide.

"Elizabeth!" she shrieked. I tackled her with a huge hug.

"I've missed you so!" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I've missed you, too!"

"It's been a whole month!"

"I know! So long!"

"_Too _long!"

"Enough, enough. Break it up." Lily laughed, pulling us apart.

"Alright, Ms. Head Girl," I said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, but still blushed a little.

Ashley gasped.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be head girl!" she squealed.

Lily blushed harder.

"It's not that big of a deal."

When Lily got her letter, I couldn't help but be a little jealous. I had wanted the head girl spot, but Lily did deserve it. She was an amazing student, so I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Do you know who head boy is?" Ashley asked curiously, tilting her head a little.

Lily shook her head.

"No, I don't. I hope he's tolerable, at least."

"I don't think its Remus. He would let me know," I piped in.

Lily shrugged.

"Whoever he is, he can't be that bad."

XYZ

Lily was completely wrong about her assumption. James freaking Potter is head boy. Was Dumbledore high when he decided that? That's the only explanation!

I leaned back against the tree, trying to get comfortable.

"Hi, Elizabeth!"

I inwardly groaned as Potter plopped down next to me.

I sent him a glare.

"What do _you _want?"

He just grinned at me.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you, Elizabeth darling?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I repeat my question. What do you want?"

Potter's shoulders slumped, and he lifted his hand to run it through his hair. Panicked, I grabbed his wrist to keep him from doing just that.

"Stop doing that." I huffed. "It's stupid."

He raised an eyebrow. Can everyone but me do that? That's just not fair!

"You've done it before."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm usually just pushing my hair out of my eyes. It's different because you're doing it to impress people and make it look like you just got off your broomstick." I shrugged.

"Almost direct quote from Lily, am I correct?" he asked with a small laugh.

I nodded, laughing a little as well.

"How'd you guess?"

James abruptly got a serious face.

"I have something I need to talk to you about, Elizabeth."

Oh. So that's why he came up to me and started being nice. James Potter couldn't possibly want to talk with me just because.

I sighed.

"What could you possibly need from me?" I asked tiredly.

"I want to be your friend."

What? I'm pretty sure my eyebrows shot up into my hair. That's quite a feat, mind you, considering that I had pulled my hair into a bun today.

"Why in the _world _would you want to be my friend?" I choked out.

His smile turned awkward and forced.

"Well, Remus and Sirius like you. Peter doesn't know that much about you, but her thinks you're nice."

I scoffed. "Okay, now tell me the _real _reason."

"But that was the real reason!"

"Then tell me the second half of it."

Potter sighed in defeat.

"I want Lily to like me."

I let out a rather unattractive snort. Oops.

"Just hear me out!" Potter said defensively. I rolled my eyes, but motioned for him to continue. "I don't want Lily to like me like that. Well, I do, but I'm going to stop trying. She's made it obvious that she never will. I just want her to see me as a friend." Seeing my raised eyebrows, he amended his statement. "Or a friendly acquaintance. Just not an enemy. I think you accepting me would really help with that."

I sighed. I was never a huge fan of James Potter. However, I couldn't deny that he had matured drastically over the summer. All of a sudden, James Potter was a mature seventeen-year-old boy, and it was throwing me and my judgment off.

"Alright."

James' grin was back and he was smiling like a maniac. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried, pulling me into a big hug before running off towards the castle.

With a small laugh and a shake of the head, I turned back to my book.

XYZ

"Hello, dearest Elizabeth!" James said cheerily, sitting down next to me at the Gryffindor table. In case you're wondering why I'm sitting there, it's because Lily made me.

Yeah. That's it.

"Hello, Potter."

He tsked in my ear.

"Friends don't call each other by their last names," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Hello, James." I muttered under my breath so Lily wouldn't hear.

He smiled.

"Oh, hello Moony!" he said, looking up at Remus standing at the bench.

"Hey." I piped in, shooting Remus a smile.

He smiled back tensely, his gaze flickering to Pot-James for a millisecond.

"Are you going to sit down?" I asked.

"I just remembered that I have an essay to write," Remus announced and walked out of the Great Hall.

My eyebrows furrowed, I watched him walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Lily shrugged.

"I have no idea."

XYZ

A/N: I have no idea why, but as I was going to change a scene Elizabeth screamed, "No! End it there!" So what kind of writer would I be if I didn't comply to my characters wishes? Well, I hope you forgive Elizabeth and review!


	19. Chapter 19: What Best Friends Are For

Chapter 19: What Best Friends Are For

A/N: I'm so sorry.

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

Thanks to justawruter33, Nizuna Fujieda, kiralol101, pourquoibella, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Kenzieloveify, LaeZ Nena, PenBeatsSword, L.E.d lights, Potential Misfit, HPinOz, and beba78!

XYZ

Something was bothering Lily. I could tell. She just wasn't being herself. I'm pretty sure something is bothering Remus, too. Why is it that nothing can ever be fine and dandy?

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down across from her in the library.

Lily started rubbing her temples.

"No." Ah HA! I knew it! "The teachers are crazy! This is way too much homework!" Oh. I think it's more than just that.

I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Look at this! Lily Evans, all grown up and complaining about too much homework! They grow up so fast!" I said dramatically.

Madam Pince passed by, shushing me. I glared at her retreating back.

"A pin could drop and she would shush it," I muttered under my breath.

Lily's lip twitched.

"Now, Lily," I began, sitting up straighter. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"Why do you think something is bothering me?"

"Because you're acting weird."

Lily sighed.

"Why are you all of a sudden friends with Potter?" she suddenly asked.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"_That's _what has been bothering you? Me being friends with Po-James? He's matured a lot over the summer. He's much more tolerable now."

Lily scoffed.

"I highly doubt that."

I frowned. While it had been a little awkward, P-James was actually pretty funny.

"He has!"

"I'm ignoring you now, Elizabeth."

I huffed, crossed my arms, and leaned back in my chair.

"Fine."

XYZ

"Nothing is wrong, Elizabeth."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Right, because you _haven't _been ignoring me for days."

Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?"

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Because this is the most I've spoken to you since term started!" I cried.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, we talked in transfiguration and charms!"

"Only if you call asking to borrow a quill _talking!_ You're avoiding me, Remus!"

"I have not been avoiding you, Elizabeth. It's just NEWTs are coming up and . . ."

I scoffed loudly.

"NEWTs? _That's _what you care about? That's like 8 or 9 months away! Trust me when I say we have _plenty _of time to study for NEWTs! I'm a _Ravenclaw _and _I'm _not even freaking out about it already! I think you're just making up excuses, Remus, and I want to know what's going on!"

Remus ran a hand through has hair. I glared at this hand.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth."

Dear Merlin, this boy was infuriating! I'm beginning to think that Remus and James swapped personalities this summer.

"Then why don't you come find me when you figure this all out?" I said stiffly before walking off.

"Elizabeth! Come back! Don't be like this!"

Crossing my arms angrily, I turned the corner.

XYZ

I swung open the dormitory door, and threw my bag onto the floor by the door.

"Remus is being such a mushroom cap!" I announced, walking towards Ashley's closed curtains.

Hearing a soft noise coming from behind them, I strained my ears to figure out what it was.

"Ashley?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she croaked. "I'm fine. What did Remus do?"

I shook my head, and ripped open her curtains.

"No, you're not okay," I whispered, eyeing the long mascara streaks on her cheeks.

Ashley wiped under her eyes, looking mortified.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to her, smoothing down my skirt.

"Nothing."

"I'm not going to buy that shit," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ashley's eyes widened.

"Y-you cursed!"

"So I did. I'm just not in the mood, okay? I've being having a bad day, so just tell me who did this to you so I can hunt them down and break their face. Alright? Alright."

Ashley blushed, attempting to wipe away her tears again.

"You shouldn't do that . . ."

"What happened, Ashley Brie Edwards?" I growled.

Ashley frowned, and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her body, and resting her chin on the top of it.

"Sirius broke up with me."

Silence.

Oh, no.

He didn't.

_I'll kill him!_

XYZ

"How dare you!" I shrieked, pulling out my wand, pressing it to his throat under his chin. "How _dare _you?" I hissed with as much venom as possible.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, his eyes flickering down to the wand pressed to the wand pressed against his throat.

"How could you just do that to her? Ashley is a sweet, kind, funny girl and you just decided to play with her heart! You cruel _bastard!_"

His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion.

"Why do you care?"

"She's my best friend!" I pressed my wand in a little harder. I felt my eyes water slightly. "I trusted you."

"You don't anymore?"

"No."

"Ms. Moore!" McGonagall shrieked. "Put your wand down _now!_ What do you think you're doing? You're a prefect!"

With a resigned sigh, I lowered my wand to my side, but not without a quick jab at Black's gut. My head held high, I turned to McGonagall.

"Yes, professor?"

"Two weeks detention, Ms. Moore." She eyed my wand carefully. "I'm disappointed in you, Elizabeth," she whispered under her breath, clearly not meaning for me to hear.

"Alright." I replied, my head still high. I turned on my heel and walked off.

XYZ

"Elizabeth?"

"What do you want, Remus?" I asked tiredly.

"I heard what Sirius did."

I stiffened.

"And?"

"I think you were too tough on him."

I whirled around to glare at Remus.

And here I had been, thinking about how wrong I was to yell at him earlier.

"Too _tough _on him? He broke my best friend's heart!" I hissed.

Remus flinched.

"He didn't mean to."

My eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he didn't _mean _to break her heart! Awfully sorry, Sirius, I thought you _meant _to break Ashley's heart! But you didn't mean to, so now everything is just fine and dandy, and Ashley feels wonderful now!" I said sarcastically. "Sorry, Remus, but that isn't how it works."

"You're being unreasonable, Elizabeth."

"No I'm not! You're being infuriating! I was going to _apologize _to you! Now I can see. Clearly we have too many differences, Remus. Maybe we aren't meant to be." I shook my head, ignoring the pain in my chest. "You've been avoiding me anyway. I think we should take a break."

"Elizabeth-!"

I shook my head again, and held up a hand.

"No. Not right now, Remus. Not right now."

I walked away, the silence echoing in my ears.

XYZ

I was hurt.

Ashley was hurt.

Not only did Sirius hurt Ashley, but he hurt me in the process. I don't know what he was thinking when he decided to cheat on Ashley. Did he think that I wouldn't care? That I would be like 'oh, okay! Don't worry, we can still be friends. Just don't be too obvious around Ash!' No. Just no. Sorry, Sirius, but Ashley has been there for me for years and I'm not just going to abandon her.

"Shhh, it's okay," I whispered, hugging Ashley to my side. "It's okay, Ashie."

Ashley sniffed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she whispered.

I smiled.

"You're welcome. It's what best friends are for, isn't it?"

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"No, Ashley, that's you."

We sat there, talking on Ashley's bed for Merlin knows long, just being there for each other.

I suppose it sounds a little cheesy, two girls talking on a bed after a breakup, but if that's cheesy, then we were some proud cheese.

"I think we should get ice cream," I suddenly said.

Ashley perked up at this.

"Chocolate?"

"Of course!" I giggled slightly, pulling her up and handing her a pair of slippers after pulling on my own.

As we ran down to the kitchens, we only were nearly caught by Filch once! It was our personal record. Ever since Siri-Black first took me down to the kitchens, Ash and I went regularly. Which is probably why we seemed to be putting on more weight.

"Hello, can we please have some chocolate brownie ice cream?" I asked sweetly to one of the house elves that ran up to us. He nodded eagerly.

We sat down at a table, and I pulled out a spoon happily.

Ashley traced a design in the wood carefully, following the swirly letters.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Her eyes flickered up at me.

"I was the girl Sirius dated the longest, you know."

I nodded.

"Yeah, you were. I can't believe I never noticed before."

She nodded, still tracing the swirls.

"I was." After a long pause she whispered, "He told me he loved me, you know. He said he changed his mind. He said that he knew I was perfect for him." Tears filling her eyes, she looked up at me. "He lied. And that's what I hate. He lied, and whispered things in my ear. I believed him. That's what I hate the most. _I believed him_."

It was then I realized the full gravity of what happened.

Sirius Black kissed my best friend and let her believe she was the one. Sirius Black took my best friend and broke her heart. Sirius Black used to be my friend.

And I don't know if I ever could forgive him.

XYZ

_Hold me down__  
><em>_I'm losing everything again__  
><em>_Hear the sound__  
><em>_As tears fall to the ground__  
><em>_Run for cover__  
><em>_Run for cover__  
><em>Run For Cover by the Secondhand Serenade

A/N: This was a helluva lot more emotional than it was meant to be. A lot of stuff here wasn't supposed to happen yet. Darn it.


	20. Chapter 20: This Can't Be Happening

Chapter 20: This Can't Be Happening

A/N: WARNING: LARGE AMOUNTS OF CURSING

Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

Thanks to justawriter33, Kenzieloveify, HGromanticsap, Queer King Stephen, Nizuna Fujieda, ireallyamtellingthetruth, pourquoibella, L.E.d lights, kiralol101, LaeZ Nena, and MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword! You all are AMAZING!

XYZ

I brushed my hair out of my face tiredly. Would the drama in my life never end? It seemed so.

Lily wasn't talking to me (we had an argument about James), Sirius would _not _stop bothering me, and Ashley wasn't being herself. I need to become friends with Ashley tomorrow, and help out Ashley! Yes, that is what I must do!

"Lizzie!"

Mushroom. Why me?

"Goodbye, Black." I muttered, holding my books to my chest and hurrying out of the library.

The thing I love about being a Ravenclaw is that the common room is nearly always quiet and calm. I myself am a very studious Ravenclaw, so I quite enjoy the silence.

I settled into a table in the far right corner to commence studying. All forces go. Right, sorry, anyway. I was absorbed in my herbology textbook when I was rudely awakened by someone calling my name.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up, startled, at Lily.

"Lily? What the mushroom are you doing in the Ravenclaw common room?" I asked, attempting to get the crick out of my neck.

She sat down across from me, her emerald eyes sparkling with worry.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out.

Oh. Alright then.

"I shouldn't have blown up like that! It's not _your _fault that you actually find Potter a decent human being!"

I attempted to stifle my laughter.

"It's alright, Lily," I said, patting her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's just your _birthday _is coming up, and you just can't be cross with me on your _birthday!" _Lily's voice went high pitched and she started ringing her hands.

My smile turned to a frown. My birthday. October 4. Huh. How had I forgotten? I loved my birthday.

"Please don't do anything for my birthday!" I begged Lily.

She leaned back in her chair, her expression full of shock.

"But you love your _birthday!" _she cried.

Why did she keep emphasizing the word birthday?

"That I do, but this year is not a good time for me."

Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're not celebrating your _birthday_ because it's not _convenient _for you? Hell no! You're celebrating it." She shook her head and stood up. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," she said, ignoring all my protests and left in a swirl of red hair.

I slumped in my chair and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

It was going to be a long week.

XYZ

"I heard your birthday is coming up, Lizzie."

I pointedly ignored Si-Black and continued eating.

"How the hell did you know that?" Katie asked, giving him a fierce glare.

He grinned at her.

"A little birdie told me."

Katie continued glaring at him, but the effect was ruined by the amount of mashed potatoes she was shoveling into her mouth.

Yum, mashed potatoes. While Katie was glaring, I put a pile of her potatoes on my plate and drowned it in gravy. When Katie's eyes flickered down, she gasped dramatically.

"Elizabeth! You stole a ton of potatoes!"

"It was only a little! And they're for everybody!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at me.

Great.

"Sorry Katie," I said meekly.

"You should be."

"You guys are sort of weird."

I pointedly ignored Black's comment.

"I'm going to get some more mashed potatoes from the other end before Leslie comes over and kills me." Katie said forlornly, looking down at the empty bowl. She stood and left.

Great, now I'm alone with Sir-Black.

"Lizzie? We need to talk."

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes.

Sirius frowned. I mean Black! Black frowned.

"Fine, I'll talk at you."

Urgh.

"I'm sorry that you took breaking up with Ashley as a personal offense-" I hate him. "But it wasn't supposed to. I think you're being very immature, Lizzie." The nerve! I could kill him.

Instead, I took another bite of my potatoes.

S-Black made a sound of annoyance.

"When will you stop being so immature?"

That's it.

"Me? _I'm _being immature? Speak for yourself!" I hissed, standing up. "_I'm _not the one who is going around, breaking girls' hearts just because it sounded like fun! You told my _best friend _that you loved her, and then cheated on her! I think you deserve a little more than just me ignoring you! You know what it feels like seeing Ashley freaking _Edwards _not acting like her perky self? It sucks, let me tell you! How would you feel if Lily went out with James, and told him she loved him, then went and cheated? I bet you would never forgive her! Well, newsflash, Black, that's how I feel right now! So just shut the hell up and _leave me alone!_" I screeched and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Elizabeth!"

Wiping tears from my eyes, I started running.

"Liz!"

I pumped my legs as fast as they could go, pushing open the doors to the outside.

"Elizabeth Moore! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sirius yelled, only a few meters behind me.

My tears clouding my vision, I found myself running into what felt like a slightly fuzzy tree, which knocked me onto my bum. Urgh. Only me.

Huh. Who knew trees could be fuzzy?

Or that they could growl.

Oh, wait . . . I opened my eyes, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

What I saw abruptly stopped my tears from flowing.

_Shit._

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_

With an ear-piercing scream, I scrambled away from the werewolf.

"Elizabeth! Run!"

Why is it James always seems to be there to save the day?

Attempting to get up as fast as possible, I stumbled a bit, nearly landing on a big, black dog. Speaking of which, where the hell did Black go?

"I said _run,_ Elizabeth!"

Oh. Right.

You know, it's sort of an out of body experience, running away from a werewolf. I wouldn't suggest trying it at home, folks.

It felt like I saw stumbling over every stray stick or weed. Possibly even every blade of grass. Just trust me when I say I was stumbling a lot.

I ran and ran and ran, and the air was whipping against my face and it was cold and dark and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath, running for the castle as fast as possible. I didn't feel like it was possible to think. But I was. Even if it was the same few things over and over again. _Run. Run, Elizabeth, run. Run for your life._

I was nearing the doors. Okay, Elizabeth, hold out your arms so you can open the doors . . . there you go.

SLAM!

OW!

"My arm!" I cried, cradling it.

Oh, no. Oh, no!

I dropped my arm, ignoring the sharp pain. I grabbed the door and tried to push it open. I wouldn't budge. Oh crap.

Not now!

I started banging on the door with one hand.

"Help!" I shrieked.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh, not so loud."

Sirius Black. Of course. The reason I'm out here.

"You do realize that there is a _werewolf _out there, right?" I hissed, sounding a little muffled because of his hand.

"Yes, I do. Prongs is taking care of him."

My eyes widened.

"James? He could be killed!"

"He'll be _fine, _Elizabeth! Calm down. Do you _want _to get detention?" Sirius pushed open the door to Hogwarts. How the hell did he do that?

He started pulling me along, after I stared at the door in awe for a minute too long.

I stumbled along after him. I seemed to be stumbling much too often.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Sirius finally asked as we reached the third floor.

I glanced down at my arm. Huh. Does it normally bend like that . . . ?

"Oh, um, I ran into the doors."

Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"You ran into a door?"

"Yes."

"And you broke your arm?"

"Are you sure it's broken? It could just be . . . hurt?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you broke it, Elizabeth." Sirius replied, eyeing my arm. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

I made a face.

"I'm there much too often."

When we reached it, Sirius pushed me inside and called for Madam Pomfrey.

She bustled toward me, tutting at my arm.

"Again?" She said dismally. "Well, get settled. You may be here for a while. It's a bad break. How _did _this happen, anyway?" She gave me a suspicious look.

I blushed.

"Elizabeth ran into a door." Sirius laughed. I blushed harder.

Pomfrey raised her eyebrows.

"Weird kids," she muttered, walking away.

XYZ

Later that night, Sirius shook me awake.

"Yeah?" I said groggily, sitting up.

"We need to talk to you, Elizabeth." James said.

I nodded, and stood up, stretching. I slipped off the sling. Sometimes I think Madam Pomfrey fixes everything, but just makes us stay overnight just because. I knew my arm was fine.

"I have questions for you guys." I announced, feeling a little nervous. "Why were you there, James? And Sirius, how did you know about the werewolf? Don't act like that, I know you know. How could you keep the werewolf away, James, without dying? What's going on? Why are you giving each other those looks?"

Sirius and James started looking steadily worse as I spoke.

"What's going on? I have to know."

"Elizabeth, we have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"It isn't our secret to tell, though."

I gave them annoyed looks.

"Just tell me!"

Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"Remus is a werewolf."

My blood rang cold.

"The one you met tonight, actually."

Fuck.

"And we're animagi." James piped up.

My mind went blank. Not the pleasurable kind of blank, like the kind I get when Remus kisses me. It was more like the kind of blank you get when you're scared to death. I could feel a white-hot stab of fear run through me.

Shit.

For what felt like the five millionth time that day, I started running away.

XYZ

A/N: I told myself "Emily, it doesn't matter how long this is. It doesn't matter how much the reviewers will want to kill you. Just write at your own pace." So I did, and this is what came out of it. I _really _love it. Please review, it makes me type faster. Merlin knows how fast I need to type to get you all to forgive me.


	21. Chapter 21: Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!

A/N: My baby can officially drink! ;)

Thanks to my wondrous beta, justawriter33!

Also a huge gigantic thanks to Justawriter33, HGromanticsap, beba78, StarBolt7, Kenzieloveify, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Potential Misfit, Nizuna Fujieda, ireallyamtellingthetruth, PenBeatsSword, kiralol101, Hi, and LaeZ Nena! You all rock my socks. ;)

IMPORTANT: I pride myself on answering just about every review possible. However, the last few chapters, I've been forgetting. Ooops. I mean to answer every single one, but I've forgotten which ones I left unanswered. Please leave a note in your review if I didn't answer you, and I'll reply ASAP. :)

XYZ

Breathless, I slid down the wall of the astronomy tower. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I could feel my body shaking, and I hated it. The air wouldn't fill my lungs, and I felt helpless.

I closed my eyes, and pushed the tears from my eyes. I ignored the droplets sliding down my cheeks as I tried to take deep breaths. In, out. In, out.

My head bumped against the wall. Wincing, I cushioned it with my hand. With a moan of pain, I laid down on my back, still cushioning my head.

With my head throbbing, I fell asleep up there in the astronomy tower.

XYZ

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" Lily yelled cheerfully, pulling me into a big hug as I entered the Great Hall.

Oh. Right.

It was October 4. Great. Whoo. I'm so excited.

In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

Plastering a big fake smile of my face, I hugged her back half-heartedly.

"You really shouldn't be doing this much for me," I muttered.

Lily gave me a confused look.

"But we haven't really even _done _anything yet."

"I know . . . You just shouldn't."

Lily frowned and placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh, no you don't, Elizabeth Abigail Moore! You are _going_to let us celebrate and you are _going _to have an amazing day! Just cut the crap and _have fun!"_Lily growled.

Wow. Lily can be really scary when she's angry . . .

"O-okay." I gulped.

Lily's glare turned into a blinding smile.

"Great!" she said cheerfully, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the Gryffindor table, her red hair swinging behind her. "Let's have breakfast!"

Surprised at the weird mood swing, I followed her obediently, until I realized she was leading us to the Marauders.

"Hey, Lily Billy?" I whispered. "How about we just sit with Ashie Dashie?"

She gave me an odd look, but then realization dawned on her face.

"Right, you dumped Remus, and Sirius dumped Ashley." Lily giggled. "Alright, let's go."

I raised an eyebrow at her use of Sirius' actual name. Suddenly, what she said registered in my mind.

"I didn't dump Remus!" I insisted, following her to the Ravenclaw table. "We're taking a break."

Lily snorted.

"Right."

"It's true!"

"Come on, Elizabeth, sit down," she laughed, gesturing toward the bench. Frowning slightly, I sat down.

XYZ

I couldn't get Remus out of my mind. He was a werewolf? Every time I thought it, I felt a shiver of fear float down my spine.

"So, what do you want to do next, Elizabeth?" Ashley asked, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Today, it appeared everyone was listening to me and only calling me Elizabeth. It was weird, to say the least.

I shrugged.

"I dunno."

It was quiet as we walked through the corridors. The sound of our feet was the only thing you could hear. We walked for a little longer, still not saying a word.

"Elizabeth?" came a voice. My head snapped up.

"Remus?" I croaked, having not spoken in what felt like hours, even though I knew it was only a few minutes.

Ashley smiled, and slinked into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. Tucking a piece of hair behind me ear, my eyes darted around, making note of any quick escapes, should they be needed.

"We need to talk."

Dammit.

"Now."

Well, dammit again then! I swear, people have no respect for my inner monologue!

"That we do," I said softly, holding my bag close to my chest.

Remus gave me an odd look, before pulling away a tapestry. With wide eyes, I noticed a room behind it.

Oh.

Oh my Merlin!

_Later that day, Leslie was on the Remus hunt, and dragging me along with her._

"_Suddenly there is music, at the sound of your name!" I sang goofily. One of my favorite musicals is "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying," and Rosemary was my favorite song._

"_Oh, shut up, Lizzie__,__" Leslie laughed._

"_What?" I asked confused, when suddenly I heard a voice behind a tapestry. "What the mushroom is that?" I hissed at Leslie._

_Leslie quirked an eyebrow. "I have no clue__," she__ whispered back. I strained my ears to hear what the males were saying._

"_You're saying you don't like her?" __V__oice one said. Let's call him Gary._

"_No, I'm not saying that__,"__ Voice two said. Let's call him J. Pierrepont Finch. Don't judge me. I have that musical on the brain, okay?_

"_Then what are you saying?" Gary asked._

"_I-I don't know. I do like her. Just not like that." J. Pierrepont Finch responded._

_Gary sighed. "What do you think about her, then?"_

"_I think she's pretty."_

"_You think she's pretty?" Gary asked, his voice incredulous._

"_What, you don't?" J. Pierrepont Finch seemed surprised._

"_Of course I think Lizzie's pretty. But you know, that girl Ashley, she's gorgeous." Huh? Are they talking about me and Ash?_

_No response from J. Pierrepont Finch._

"_Anyway, we have to go. Dinner is soon__,__" Gary suddenly said._

"_Shoot!" I hissed. "Go, go, go!"_

_Leslie and I started running away as quietly as we could._

I gasped.

"Remus," I suddenly said, still staring at the tapestry. "I think I have a few questions for you."

Remus gave me an annoyed look.

"And I have a few questions for you. Now, get it."

"Stranger danger!" I sang under my breath, but walked into the small room anyway.

Looking around, I noticed that it wasn't actually that small at all. It was actually quite large, with big red armchairs, and a long gold couch. It reminded me a bit of the Gryffindor common room, actually.

Sticking my hands in the pockets of my skirt, I turned around and looked at Remus, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I stared at him.

Oh, Merlin.

I don't think I can do this. I removed one hand from my pocket and ran it through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Remus," I whispered. "I'm so sorry, I just can't help it."

Remus' eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

I stared at him hard. He genuinely didn't seem to know. Huh.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

I gulped.

I had to be the one to tell him.

I just _had_to be the one to tell him, didn't I?

"I-I know you're a w-we-wer . . . werewolf," I stuttered out.

Remus paled.

"What? How? When?"

"Last night."

Remus paled even more, if that was possible.

All of a sudden, Remus was running out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs.

And here I was, thinking that I was the girl who seemed to always be running from things.

I followed him out, watching him till I couldn't see him anymore.

"Elizabeth?" someone called, after what seemed like forever of standing there, staring.

"Yes?" I responded quietly.

"Come on!" Ashley grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me up the winding stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Why are we going to the common room?" I asked, attempting not to stumble on the stairs.

She ran towards the statue and pulled it open.

Huh.

Aren't you supposed to answer a question first? I'm pretty sure you do.

"Go on!" Ashley laughed, pushing me through the hole.

The previously dark common room suddenly bursted with light, and laughing kids.

"SURPRISE!"

XYZ

A/N: I loved that chapter. Again. I apologize for how short this was. :/


	22. Chapter 22: The End

Chapter 22: The End

A/N: Thanks to my beta, justawriter33!

Also a gigantic thank you to MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, Nizuna Fujieda, thebritishone, HGromanticsap, Queer King Stephen, kirall101, Hi, beba78, MyNameIsSomethangg, and sheeiilaa!

I'm sorry.

But this is the last chapter. –wipes away tears-

XYZ

When I was little, my mum used to tell Lily and I stories about werewolves.

Truth be told, I never found them to be very positive.

When I was little, I always found werewolves very scary. However, back then I thought they weren't real.

Now I know.

I've always been scared of werewolves. Always. There's no real rational explanation of it, truthfully. Lily doesn't find them creepy at all. Once I came to Hogwarts and learned that they do indeed exist, I've had a terrible fear of them.

And that was the main thing on my mind the whole party.

I took a sip of my punch, and scanned the room.

A surprisingly large amount of people were here. But that was probably because my friends planned it. I'm not very popular, you know. As awesome as I am.

I smiled slightly at that thought.

A passing girl gave me an odd look and hurried off.

What did I do?

Oh well!

"You having fun?" Ashley asked cheerfully, sliding next to me.

I shrugged.

She peeked at me from the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Dammit, Elizabeth, it's your birthday! You're supposed to have fun!"

I took a sip of my drink.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's it. You and Remus are settling this right now. I refuse to let you mope around all day on your birthday. It's just pathetic, Liz." Ashley stalked off.

Eyes wide, I slumped back against the wall.

Mushroom.

XYZ

I tapped my foot nervously. Was there any good places I could hide?

Heck, did I want to hide?

Didn't I want to solve this?

Oh, Merlin.

Remus is a werewolf.

My breath came out in short gasps. Oh, _Merlin._

_Don't panic, Elizabeth. _I told myself, trying to take deep breaths.

In, out. In, out. I mean, that's how it works, right? Just focus on breathing?

Who cares if Remus is a werewolf?

My breathing sped up. Well, clearly, I do.

Okay, I can get over this. I mean, it's just a silly little fear, right?

_Wrong._

"Elizabeth?"

"Eeep!" I squeaked loudly. Involuntarily, mind you. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I turned to face Remus. I felt like a tomato. Trying to cool down my face, I let out a weak smile.

Remus' eyes sparkled in amusement.

Now, I know this might sound crazy. Stupid and unrealistic, even. But that sparkle . . . I'm rendered defenseless by it. There's just something about it.

For some reason, when Remus' eyes sparkled, I realized something.

Remus was still Remus.

His being a werewolf didn't change any of that. I still felt tingles when he touched me, didn't I? How does one night every month change everything?

It's funny how everything can change in an instant.

And all of a sudden, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

XYZ

"I don't know, Elizabeth. Don't you think you're getting over this fight awfully quick?" Ashley gave me a skeptical look.

I glanced up at her and sighed.

"On one hand, yeah I do. I'm worried that Remus just charmed me out of it. On the other hand, I feel like it was irrational." I paused for a second. "I think I'm falling in love with him, Ash."

Ashley's eyes widened comically.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

Ashley shook her head.

"No, Liz. This is too soon. Think about it."

I sighed.

"I don't think it's too soon."

"Of course you don't."

I laid down on my back.

"Good night, Ashley."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

XYZ

"I have something to tell you guys," Leslie announced, standing over the table.

"What, Les?" I asked curiously.

"Please don't be mad!" she blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. Now I was getting worried.

"Just tell us."

Leslie blushed a little, and her eyes flickered a bit to the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm dating Xenophilius Lovegood."

I dropped my fork onto my plate, shocked. Similar clatters came from Ashley and Katie's plates.

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"How long?" I spluttered out.

Leslie's face reddened even more.

"Promise not to be mad!"

"How _long, _Leslie?"

"Since the end of sixth year."

My mouth dropped open.

I started coughing.

"Oh, my Merlin!"

"You kept it from us for _that long?_" Ashley hissed. Her lips were pinched.

"You promised not to be mad!" Leslie squeaked.

I snorted.

"We did no such thing!"

"Guys, please!" Leslie begged. "I know I should have told you, it's just . . ." She sighed. "I really like him, and I wanted to make sure it would last."

Eyeing her despaired face, I sighed in resignation.

"Fine."

Katie raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess I'm okay with it as well," Ashley mumbled.

Katie's mouth twisted.

"Fine."

Leslie's frown turned upside down in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, sitting down across from me.

I gave her a smile.

I just felt bad for Ashley.

XYZ

"I wish she would just get over him," I whispered, leaning against Remus.

He glanced at me from his book.

"Elizabeth, you know that she couldn't get over him in a blink of an eye."

I frowned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't wish she could."

"I know."

We were silent for a moment, just sitting there. Remus and I.

"I just wish there was something I could do!" I blurted out.

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"But there isn't, Elizabeth. So just hope for something good to happen."

XYZ

"Talk to him."

"No.

"Please talk to him?"

"No."

Darn it. I leaned back in my seat with a huff.

"Please?"

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"It's still a no."

"Mushroom."

I sat quietly for a moment while Ashley worked on her homework.

"You need closure, Ash."

Her quill stilled.

"I'm not telling you to do this for myself. I'm trying to help you do what's best for _yourself._ I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?"

I gave her a weak smile.

"Right."

XYZ

"Come on," I whispered in her ear. "You'll be okay."

She shook her head.

"No, I can't."

Ashley's eyes were filled with tears.

"I just can't, Liz."

"Yes, you can, Ashley." I pushed her forward slightly. "If it helps, he breaks your heart, and I'll break his face. And other important body parts."

She stifled a giggle.

"Now go."

Ashley lurched forward from my forceful push in the direction of Sirius.

"I have to talk to you," she announced, standing in front of him.

Then, of course, they had to start speaking in hushed tones. In other words, giving eavesdroppers like me no chance to overhear anything.

Frowning and tapping my feet, I waited for their conversation to finish.

Suddenly, Ashley turned sharply, and started walking away quickly. In the light, I thought I saw a tear glimmer on her cheek.

Oh no he didn't.

He made Ashley cry. Again.

What the hell?

Furious, I stalked over to Sirius, my hand balled up in a fist.

CRACK!

I pulled my stinging hand back to my side, satisfied. I happily noted the bright red hand print on his cheek. That was sure to leave a mark.

"That was for what you just said to Ashley."

SNAP!

"And that was for cheating on her."

Walking off, my head held high, I imprinted the image of Sirius Black clutching his broken nose into my brain.

XYZ

If you had told me two years ago how many detentions I would have in the coming years, I would have laughed in your face. Showed me all the slips, and I would burst into hysterical tears.

Of course now, I'm used to it. So I was hardly fazed when Flitwick handed me a detention slip.

"What did you do now?" Katie asked suspiciously.

I shrugged noncommittally.

"Tell me, Elizabeth."

"I punched Black," I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I punched Sirius Black," I said louder.

Katie stared at me for a second.

"Did you break his nose?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," she said with a slight smile.

I started laughing loudly.

Oh, Katie.

XYZ

Apparently, I should have been worried about detention. Why, you may ask? Because I have it with Sirius. Great. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell.

"Lizzie?"

I continued scrubbing the cauldron.

"Lizzie, speak to me."

Silence.

"Oh, come on, Lizzie!"

I scrubbed harder at the little green bit.

"Elizabeth?"

I'm almost feeling bad. He sounds so sad.

"Please, Elizabeth."

I could feel my resolve breaking down . . . Darn it.

"What?"

Sirius grinned brightly and scooted next to me.

"We need to talk."

"About _what,_ Sirius?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't want to hurt her."

I paused for a second, my rag hanging over the green goo.

"What do you want to talk about?"

XYZ

"You're forgiving him? Just like that?"

"You don't understand, Ashley."

"You're right. I don't understand."

"He wants to talk to you, Ash."

She rolled her eyes.

"I already _tried _to talk to him, Elizabeth."

"_He _wants to talk to _you._"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to him again."

"Why not?"

"He'll hurt me again."

I can honestly say I have wanted to kill someone before. But never have I wanted to hurt someone so much as when they hurt my best friends. But sometimes, my friends have to do it for themselves.

"It's for your own good, Ashley."

XYZ

I leaned against the tree, watching the sun set against the clouds, turning them all a beautiful shade of pink.

"It's gorgeous," Remus said, sitting down next to me.

I nodded.

"That it is."

We sat there in silence, just watching the sun set all around us.

"What happened between Ashley and Sirius?" I whispered, taking hold of his hand.

"Does that really matter right now?"

"I guess not."

I watched as the stars appeared in the sky. The clouds turned a dark blue along with the sky, the only light coming from the moon and stars.

I rested my head on Remus' shoulder.

Maybe everything was okay.

_The End_

A/N: I'm really not happy with this. But what could I do? And there WILL be an epilogue, so please keep your alerts!


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: I. Cannot. Believe. This. Is. Actually. Over.

Seriously.

Thank you all so much.

Thank you, Justawriter33. You're awesome, and my beta.

Also thanks to all my reviewers, especially those of you have been year since the very first chapter.

Thank you LittleCatZ, HGromanticsap, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword, MelMalfoy101, Kenzieloveify, Hi, and Kiralol101!

XYZ

"You got it?" Lily Evans asked me nervously, wringing her hands.

With an exaggerated wink, I gave her a two fingered salute.

"I've got it, girlie."

"Of course you do," she muttered under her breath, before starting to walk away. "See you later."

I gave her a wave.

"Good luck on your speech!" I called after her.

"Thanks!"

Remus walked up behind me and put an arm around my waist.

"What does she want you to do?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied, the corner of my lip turning up in a smile.

"For some reason, I doubt that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just sit down."

"Fine."

XYZ

"That was awesome!" Lily giggled as we boarded the train.

I nodded.

"That it was."

Having it been our last day, Lily, Ashley, Katie, Leslie, and I pulled a little . . . Prank, you could say. Let's just say that girls will still be pulling silly string and confetti out of their hair next week.

In fact, I could see some blonde over there pulling some out of her hair . . .

We should have done that years ago!

"I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts!" Ashley exclaimed, sitting down in an empty compartment.

I nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"Me neither. It sort of felt like we would never leave, to tell the truth."

"I know that feeling," Katie sighed, slouching in her seat. "With all that homework, I felt like I was drowning."

I turned my head to catch one last glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Well, we're certainly not going back."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Xenophilius Lovegood snuck in.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Leslie for a little bit?" he asked, only looking at her.

Now, that's what true love looks like . . .

"Sure," Lily giggled. After this year, Lily certainly knows what it looks like. Brace yourselves. She started dating _James Potter!_ His plan really did work! I wish I could have seen the look on his face when she said yes.

Leslie blushed and followed "Xeno," as she calls him, out of the compartment.

In case you're wondering (and you probably are), Ashley and Sirius got back together. Much to the surprise of . . . well, everyone! No one expected _that!_ It happened in quite an odd way, too! But that's a story for another time.

And me?

I am still dating Remus. I am completely in love with him. And he's in love with me. We had our moments, but we were still together.

I am starting Healer training next fall.

Ashley has Auror training, Leslie has training to become a curse breaker at Gringotts, and Katie has an internship at the Daily Prophet.

We have all of our lives ahead of us.

"We're here, Elizabeth!" Remus called to me.

I shot up a big grin.

"I can't believe we're leaving!" I said excitedly.

I was feeling a little conflicted, though. I was both excited, and yet scared. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the world.

But I know that I have to. So I will. And I'll rock the world.

I gave Remus a lingering kiss before leaving platform 9 ¾ for the last time.

Goodbye Hogwarts.

Goodbye platform 9 ¾.

Goodbye childhood.

See you in twenty years.

XYZ

A/N: I wrote one epilogue and ended up scrapping it. It just wasn't _right. _As justawriter33 pointed out. Ha. But this one . . . I'm satisfied with.

It's over!


	24. oops?

Don't give me that look.

I know, I know.

I said that I was done with Oh, Mushroom! Well, apparently I lied. I really wasn't though. I was content to move on, and I was pretty much gone from here. Well, I'm back. For this story. Because I'm really excited about it, and I haven't gotten this excited about a story since Mushroom. And there were so many things I wanted to have you all know about Elizabeth that you didn't, so I hope to be addressing in...

the sequel.

I'm making a sequel. Yep. I already have the prologue and half of the first chapter written. So, when I decide I'm ready, I will be posting it.

Oh, gosh.

Look out for it guys, it'll come sometime this summer.

(Also so many people have been asking me about what happened with Ashley and Sirius! check out my stories page guys, I wrote a whole one shot after Mushroom!)


	25. Sequel Posted!

ey yo posted the sequelll

It's called

Wanderer in the Sky

check it out please!


End file.
